By Night One Way, By Day Another
by VampiressBeauty20
Summary: (Co-written with BlackRoseDragonCK) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairytales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid has always been my all time favorite fairy tale. It's so sad and so romantic at the same time. Anyway, this is going to be co-written with a friend of mine BlackRoseDragonCK. College and finals have driven me absolutely crazy and thank God it's almost over ^_^ because so many of us need a break from demanding schedules/teachers. This is going to be more of a Yu-gi-oh twist on the classic Disney version/the original. So please enjoy! And yes it will have a happy ending nothing sad!

**VB20: **Finally! I've had this idea stuck in my head for such a long time. And it's finally getting out YAY!

**Blackrose:** ^_^ It was nice of you to ask me to co-write this. Even though I just finished one story and now working on another.

**VB20**: My pleasure, don't worry this is just the prologue. And I guess we can do review replies. Duel monsters do exist in this story. They are wild creatures in both of kingdoms in order for the bond to be made they first must choose the person. Once they are bonded, it's unbreakable and is for life.

**Blackrose:** Unto the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh or Shrek.**

**Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara**

**By Night One Way, By Day Another**

**By vampiressbeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK**

**Introduction**

_Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Legends of these creatures have been told in many different kinds of stories passed down from generation to generation. Some say that they are sirens of the sea, with beautiful singing voices, that not any form of earthly music can imitate it. A real sailor might tell you differently. Men have searched endlessly for these amazing creatures, but not so many have succeeded._

_Legend says that a kiss from a mermaid or merman has the ability to grant any wish that a person desires front the heart. Anything they can imagine from love, riches, glory, and power. But they must not be wicked or greedy because a sea creature knows if they are pure of heart or not. Mostly by looking into a mortal's eyes, they can feel from the inside if they are truly worthy of such a gift._

_Mermaids and Mermen they appear in countless cultural mythologies each story explaining their abilities in a different way. Some sailors might tell you they are cruel sirens who allure men with to their watery graves, but that is far from the truth. A real sailor, one who has sailed the seven seas and experienced things no other man has seen before will tell the tale quite differently. mermaids and mermen are the only creatures who can walk in both worlds, the sunny, warm land of mortals above and the cool, murky depths of the ocean below. Most of them prefer to stay discreet, far from the prying eyes of man, but there was one young merman, in particular, who desired something different._

_Merpeople have a unique ability. That power lies in their kiss, the most powerful force in this and any other world. If someone is kissed by a mermaid or merman they are bound with an unbreakable tie of eternal love. No matter how hard they try, they cannot escape the feeling. It never fades for the mermaid or merman just as it never fades for the person they kissed._

_This fact is especially true in the story of a certain merman named Yami...and the human girl, Tea, he saved from drowning. He breathed oxygen into her lungs, trying with all his might to revive her...and thus cast the spell of love in both of their hearts. Although, the spell truly had little to do with their newfound feelings...for this was one of the very rare cases of love, at first sight_.

"I love you Tea," he whispered against her skin, his deep, alluring voice sending shivers down her spine. Ocean blue eyes stared out into the purely lit darkness, as the very last rays of the morning and summer vanished beyond the dawning horizon. Long locks of chocolate-brown hair tickled her ivory face and ocean eyes behind dark eyelashes fluttered blissfully as they stood on the cliff, overlooking the large vast ocean. Those sparkling waves...the waves which stood as a constant reminder of the adventure Tea and her friends had experienced.

The girl smiled as she thought of them. Joey, Tristan, Selene, and Yugi meant the world to her they were always there for one another. She and her best friends had been through a lot of things and always stood strong. Working to get through the tough trials of their feelings of fondness and loyalty had grown even stronger. Her heart was full of so much hope and love and those feelings grew ever stronger in his arms.

The girl turned to gaze up at the one she loved so dearly. The pale skin, the thin, yet muscled thickly lashed crimson eyes that sparkled like rubies, she adored those eyes. They were beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

"As I love you, Yami" she murmured. Everything felt like it was finally in place, the life both of them had fought for was now safe again. His arms slowly tightened around her waist. The sunset was absolutely breathtaking to watch, painting the sky in glorious shades of gold and pink. The ground beneath them was cool, but they did not feel the briskness. They were far too focused on each other's warmth.

"I never thought it would come to this, especially after all that's happened," Yami continued, as his lips kissed her cheek.

She smiled at his warm touch, "Honestly Yami this is the way it's supposed to be, I found you and you found me."

He smiled, "That's right, and you're stuck with me."

She laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A warm feeling flowed through his soul, as he held the love of his life. He had never felt this feeling with anyone before in his life. It was a feeling of unending adoration the feeling of loving her even more than he loved himself. Yami looked into her cerulean eyes a desire arising inside his orbs of fire. A look of hunger and want, a hunger for her love and her soul. His eyes slowly closed as his lips brushed against hers, he lifted her chin and brought her closer. Her lips tasted like rich, sweet chocolate, every bite was so tempting.

She felt his tongue slowly sliding across her lips before she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues caressed each other's mouths, as the heat between them became even more intense. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck, as they continued to kiss. In the heat of the night, two hearts close to the fire. Love and passion dancing together, as he felt complete for the first time in his life. Her heart was broken into a million pieces after almost losing him...but now was becoming renewed. She loved him so much, and her heart wasn't lying, he knew she was the one; the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He felt in that moment that his past as a merman was suddenly was as if he had never grown up in the ocean's crystal waves if he had always belonged in this bright world in the arms of his true love. Even with this feeling of blissful forgetfulness encompassing his mind, however, Yami knew that he could never forget the adventure that had left him with the girl of his dreams neither of them could.

They suddenly felt that the world was gone in that instant as they looked towards the heavens, both hearts began to somehow reflect on all how all of this happened….

"_A/N: So what do you guys think? Good, bad, delete? Let us know! Until next time ;) _

vb20 and Blackrose


	2. Mysterious Fathoms Below

**Authoress Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took forever to write. Finals are finally over and now we can update more. Thank you for all the love. You guys rock so hard! ^_^ Merry Christmas to you guys and we hope you have a wonderful holiday.

This is dedicated to my late grandfather who loved this story and for Kender20, because I promised her we would co-write a fic together and we never got around too it. So this is for you both. :)

Blackrose: I think we have some review replies.

Vampiress: Okay unto the comments!

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks! It's actually a combination of both. The original is really sad but amazingly written. Hmm we'll see and thank you for the suggestion!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: It's a combo of both. ;)**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks so much glad to have you along for the ride. **

**Coka Cookie Cola: Romance is our speciality. :)**

**Real Contest Shipping Princess: Thanks ^_^ Lots of Yami and Tea. **

**sorceress of the Nile: Thanks :) Shrek is an awesome movie.**

**Leviathan of the Sea: Thanks! Have fun reading!**

**SaliorBlaze: XD Tell Marik we said thank you for the fun idea and we will do it. That song is awesome. **

**EarthGuardian: Thanks! It's referring to everything they've gone through to find each other. We came up with the title from Shrek, the spell Fiona had casted on her when she told Donkey. **

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowing, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By Vampiressbeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter One

The underwater kingdom was simply a magical place. It was bright near the surface, shimmering with the golden rays of sunlight shining through and darker near the ocean floor. Those murky depths showed with their own shadowed, cool radiance and were perhaps even more inviting. Multicolored coral formations added color and unique design to the still, sandy floor, as did sea life of various shapes and sizes.

Fish darted in and out of their coral homes, some round and colorful, others thin and sleekly scaled in silver or white. Every so often, a shark or dolphin fishing for its next meal would glide through, but there was no disturbance in the peace other than that. While the natural sea life visible to man was seemingly tranquil and still on this sunny, beauteous day, the secret life, the life found in the City of Atlantis, was far from mundane.

Atlantis was a glorious, watery kingdom, built with the architecture of the utmost beauty. Small, quaint houses dotted the sandy seascape, made of some cream-colored coral that sparkled with tiny flecks of gold. The coral had been smoothed and fashioned into homes that were square with open windows to let in the view. Market stalls of all sizes lined the streets, selling countless goods, from medicinal sea plants to elegant shell jewelry. Perhaps the most striking establishment in this city, however, was the palace that rested on the nautical horizon, overlooking the houses like a monumental guardian.

The castle was awe-inspiring all in itself, surrounded by walls made of gold, shimmering coral. There were no gates to close it off, the peaceful king believing that his people should feel welcome when they needed to consult him. The building itself was a box stack shape, the squares growing smaller as they were stacked higher. Gold shimmered even more beautifully on the squares, making the structure look, from a distance as if it were actually made of the precious metal. At the end of a pillared courtyard rested the large doors which were the palace's main entrance. They were the turquoise color more often associated with Atlantis, decorated with golden designs that looked as if they came from the mystical land of Egypt. In fact, the entire kingdom looked like an undersea version of Egypt.

This was because the Atlanteans used much of the magic discovered in that land of sand and sun and had developed a certain fondness for its architecture. Most Atlanteans shared this fondness, but there were a few who did not. That estranged minority lived in a shadowed part of the sea, isolated from the rest of the kingdom, in a place where everyone believed Atlantis should go back to the way it was in the dark ages. Back then, the city of tranquility was a land wrought with war, ruled by the cruel serpent of darkness known as the Great Leviathan. Many Atlantean citizens had urged for the elimination and destruction of that twisted section of the kingdom, but the peaceful king and former king would not hear of it. They believed that everyone could live in harmony if they only made an effort to do so.

Currently, the city was bustling with its citizens, all of whom were busy purchasing gifts and decorations for the prince, Yami's birthday. Roaring with laughter, chatter, and haggling for good prices, the streets were a flurry of the color, fins, and flowing hair of the Atlantians...or as the humans know them: the mystical merpeople of the underwater kingdom. The sunlight shone through the crystal clear waters gently resting upon the beautiful ocean floor. It was another beautiful morning for the glorious city, and a special occasion was going to take place in less than a day. The long-awaited sixteenth birthday of the Crown Prince.

It is said in Atlantis when a merman or mermaid turns sixteen, it means that they have come of age and are officially ready to enter royal society. It also symbolized their very first visit to the world above. For a prince or a princess, this meant that they could finally see the human world with their own eyes. Not many merpeople liked the human realms, they much preferred living underwater because it was so much more pleasant and cool than sitting in the burning hot sun all day. Even within the palace walls, the members of the royal family were busy with decorations for the joyous celebration to take place the next day.

A young merman was busy hanging green and lavender seaweed along the turquoise gates along with a couple Japanese lanterns burning with a soft orange light. These were to welcome the many guests into the palace for the celebration. He had black, red, and yellow hair shaped like a starfish. Blonde bangs framed his youthful face along with beautiful innocent amyhest eyes.

His tail was a beautiful dark lavender with streaks of gold and black running along the sides, the ending fins were a beautiful shimmering purple. Every merman or mermaid's tail was shaped and designed differently from birth it was decided what it would be.

"Yugi where do you think I should hang this?" a gentle voice asked from behind the young man. Yugi turned to see a mermaid with long dark raven hair and dark blue eyes came swimming towards him.

The youngest of the royal family thought for a moment, she was holding a string of cornflowers in her hands.

He smiled, "I think you should hang it over there," he suggested pointing to the marble wall which was decorated all ready with lilac and jasmine flowers.

Ishizu gave her younger brother a warm gentle smile. "That would look lovely, I hope Yami will like it," she said. Tonight just happened to be a very special night for the mer-kingdom, but tomorrow was going to even more important.

Her tail was a golden sunset color, shimmering delicate golden scales brought out her raven hair and blue eyes. Her fins were a light golden color, fanning out like a wind brushing the ocean tide. She carefully hung the flowers on the smooth marble wall before turning back to Yugi.

"Have you seen Yami or Selene at all?" she wondered.

Yugi shook his head, "No I haven't seen them since this morning, it looks like you're in a good Ishizu," he said.

She sighed, "I hope those two aren't in any sort of trouble. You know how father feels about them exploring those sunken ships. He doesn't want them getting hurt," she continued.

The youngest knew how his sister felt, Yami happened to be the second oldest of the family and Selene was the middle child, with Ishizu being the oldest.

"I know Ishizu but they enjoy finding different things from the human world above," he said.

"I can't believe Yami's finally coming of age at last, it seems that only yesterday he was a mer-boy. I remember my first visit to the human world, it's very beautiful but not as nice down here," Ishizu said.

All of a sudden a dark brown fuzzball came darting out of the gates squeaking nervously. It had bright lavender eyes and green hands and legs with yellow claws. The fuzzball's lavender eyes darted back and forth.

"What's Kuriboh doing here? Isn't he usually with Yami?" Ishizu wondered aloud. A dark blue plasma ghost was following closely behind the nervously scared fuzzball.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Revival Jam? I thought he and Selene went to pick out some flowers for the ballroom," he said scratching his head in confusion.

"Kuriboh! Revival Jam!" Ishizu called out to them. Kuriboh and Revival Jam were Yami and Selene's bonded monsters ever since they were born.

Monsters of all kinds lived in the undersea kingdom, many of them were wild and knew how to survive on their own. But many lived very happily and peacefully with the citizens of Atlantis as friends and allies. Both of them immediately came swimming over towards the two members of the royal family.

"What's the matter Kuriboh?" Yugi asked the nervous jittery creäture.

"Kurby, Kurby Kiri," the fuzzball answered in a concerned tone.

Ishizu looked at the fuzzball oddly before she turned to Yugi, "What did he say?" The blue plasma ghost floating beside it grinned showing his teeth full of meat and sauce.

"Seriously Revival Jam I seriously wonder why Selene bother's putting up with you!" Ishizu mumbled.

The creepy creature rolled his eyes before he spit a bunch of his recent meal unto the princess's hair. The oldest princess turned her head slowly, and her eyes were blazing with anger.

"You stupid monster, don't you have any manners!" she screeched lunging at him but the ghost dodged her swipe. Revival Jam laughed dancing at his victory. "They went to explore the graveyard of sunken ships," Yugi translated.

The expression on Ishizu's face went from angry to worried, "Go find them Yugi, I'll finish the rest of the decorations."

The young merman nodded, "I'll be back soon," he promised. "Just be careful and take these two with you, the graveyard's dangerous," she said.

"I will Ishizu." And with that he set off to find off to find his siblings with a fuzzball and a creepy ghost accompanying him.

_A/N: Hope you guys liked! Until next time!_

_VB20 and Blackrose  
><em>


	3. Graveyards, Treasure, and A Duel

**Authoress Notes: **Phew, this was a long chapter to write, and when we say long WE mean long. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. Blackrose wrote most with me adding in here and there. Merry Christmas you guys!

Blackrose: ^_^ I was more than happy to help out with this. Some not so nice familiar faces appear in this chapter. XD

VB20: :) And Yami and Selene are going to squash em!

Blackrose: Oh yeah unto the review replies:

**SailorBlaze: ^_^ If she wants too then it's fine with us. By the way, LOVED the christmas part of your story. It was awesomeness. Keep up the good work.**

**Aqua Girl 007: Thank you for the feedback. Uploading the chapters sometimes messes up the formating and it's such a pain. Glad you're enjoying the story. :) **

**MutantEnemy6789: Well thank you :) There are so many adaptions of the story today. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks ^_^ They seem like real brothers in the anime and manga. Well make them longer for you. **

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks :) XD He seems so much older and maturer for his age. Well he is a 5,000 pharaoh, not to mention really hot!**

**Leviathan Of The Sea: Thanks ^_^ LOL, that one isn't good. Merry Christmas to you too. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Two

'Where in the world can those two be? The graveyard of ships is dangerous enough.' Yugi's thoughts were somewhat restless as he swam with the strong current. The ocean was unusually peaceful that morning, his amethyst eyes looked around nervously. His brother and sister were known to sneak off without telling anyone where they were going.

Kuriboh and Revival Jam followed closely beside him. The fuzzball's eyes on the lookout for the prince and princess. The graveyard of ships happened to be one of the most dangerous places in Atlantis. Sharks were said to roam there day and night many of them searching for their next meal. Kuriboh darted in and out of a couple of caves, squeaking in frustration. Yugi knew he couldn't stand not being without Yami for a second. The two were inseparable.

Sighing, Yugi continued his anxious swim until he reached the place for which he was looking. It was an underwater chasm, filled with towering columns of green and blue coral and oddly shaped stones. The stones leaned on each other, a few of them chiseled with large openings that led off into other oceanic passageways. Multicolored fish swam by, entering tiny holes in the rock that most creatures could not inch through.

What most people did not know about this place...was that it was the sight of Yami's secret hideaway. "The Grotto" as Yami called it, was an underwater cave constructed from a particularly large mountain of stones. A large boulder rested in front of the hole that led inside. The merman prince had chiseled a small, almost invisible Eye of Horus symbol into the rock to set it apart from the stones supporting the entire structure.

Yugi's violet eyes darted nervously over his brother's secret hangout. The light from the sun shone through the crystal water, creating sparkles on the cool, gray stone. Kuriboh squeaked with anxiety and began weaving in and out of the seaweed clumps, desperately looking for his master.

Yugi smiled lightly and swam over to the Grotto. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface...until they finally brushed the telltale Egyptian symbol. Grunting with effort, he pulled the stone backward just enough so that he could squeeze his thin figure inside.

Light shone through a small opening near the top of the Grotto's ceiling, illuminating the strange and unique objects within. It was Yami's collection of things from the surface world. Pointy objects, shiny bobbles, and grotesque things sat all around on their stone shelves, a few of them sparkling in the underwater light...but there was no Yami or Selene.

Kuriboh whined pitifully and gave Yugi a sad look. The young merman heaved a heavy breath of defeat, rubbed the fuzzball's head, and squeezed back out of the Grotto, careful to close the stone door behind him. Only he, Selene, and Yami knew about this place so he was always careful to keep its secrecy.

Yugi beat his tale rapidly, increasing his speed through the water. That was it then. The only other place Yami and Selene would have gone would be the Graveyard of Ships. The youth did not want to go there, to the most perilous place Father had forbidden them to visit...but he did want to make sure that his brother and sister were safe

'I hope they weren't eaten because those sharks would have one satisfying snack,' the ghost said.

He also was worried about his friend even though sometimes he wouldn't admit it.

Ghosts were supposed to be scary and fearless.

"Will you stop it already? No shark is going to eat them now come on," he said gesturing towards the dark crystal waters.

The path to the graveyard proved long and it was terrifying. They swam past volcanoes, boiling whirlpools, and strange eels that glowed different colors in the darkness. The whirlpools threatened to suck Yugi and the monsters into a place where nightmares were born. It was a disgusting wasteland, that seemed to drag on forever. Skeletons of drowned sailors stood out in the darkness, half buried in the dark yellow sand.

Sure enough ahead loomed a large collection of sunken ships from many centuries. Many of them torn apart by violent storms ravaging the human world. A strange dark purple haze clouded the graveyard, making it eerie and scarier. Not even a trace of sunlight could penetrate the shadowy land.

Yugi squeezed through the rotting boards of a century-old ship, grunting as he pulled himself free. The entire ship creaked, sounding eerily loud in the almost tangible silence of this graveyard of vessels. The place...seemed to radiate with an essence of darkness and oppression that was all its own. The waters were freezing cold here and Yugi found himself pressing closer to both Kuriboh and Revival jam for warmth.

The young prince squinted, trying to see through the shadowed waters. His swimming slowed, not just because he was scared, but because the water actually felt heavier here. Yugi wondered if that was just his imagination...or if this place really was as dark and dangerous as in all the horror stories old mermen told.

Finally, the youth's violet eyes adjusted to the dim atmosphere, and he immediately wished they hadn't. Gazing around and the dusky ocean floor, he saw skeletons of every kind. Fish, sharks, human, and of their remains were present, along with the gangly shells of smaller ships. One of the human skeletons was grasping on the side of a small ship, it's long, gangly fingers rigid with desperation, as if it were trying to escape from something.

Looking around, Yugi felt the fear building up within him. He continued slowly forward...and screamed when he bumped into something hard and furry. The thing he bumped into screamed as well...and Yugi realized that it was only Kuriboh. Chuckling shakily, the youth grabbed the fuzzball in one arm, Revival Jam in the other, and hugged both of them close.

"I don't like this place, guys..." he whispered against Kuriboh's fur. Both the fuzz and the slime squeaked in , Yugi took one last look at his surroundings...the murky waters...the dusky haze...the ghastly skeletons...the frigid, oppressive feeling...and realized with just a hint of humor, that he could pretty much figure out what his brother and sister were saying now.

"Wow, Yami..." Yugi murmured to himself in a mocking imitation of Selene's voice. "This place is..."

"Awesome!" Selene beamed, looking around at the dismal graveyard. This place, while dark and grotesque, was so different and exciting compared to the boring peaceful walls of the palace. Her hair was dark brown with golden highlights, falling down to the middle of her back. Ocean blue eyes gleamed brightly in the murky darkness of thick lashes. Her tail was a deep blue color, shimmering scales of a deep azure gleamed, and the ends were a dark blue. Over her arm draped a dark brown sack.

"You definitely got that right," her brother agreed. Though he never thought much of it, the young crown prince was exceedingly handsome. He had a slim yet muscled body, spiked hair of red, blonde, and black. He looked exactly like Yugi, expect he had blonde bangs that stuck up in a couple different directions. His eyes were a beautiful crimson red color. He had a deep voice that was deep and powerful. His tail was black with red, gold, and lavender streaks. The ending fins were of course black.

Yami had a serious, intimidating demeanor which often concealed his true kindness. He was brave, clever, and a little reckless at times. While he never let it go to his head, the youth was also the most skilled in a popular sport in Atlantis known as "Dueling".

As in most tales, merpeople were equipped with all kinds of unique and powerful magic, much of it hailing from the sands of ancient Egypt. One of their many astounding abilities was that they could summon illusions of monsters at will. enhance them with power-up spells, and defend them with trap spells. As the mermen and mermaids grew older, they gained the ability to summon increasingly powerful monsters and do complicated spells. They could only use a certain combination of spells during each battle, however, giving the ability its restrictions.

Merpeople brought forth these creatures and magic in duels, battles whose winner was the last merman or maid standing. For as the monsters battled, their summoner would grow weaker and weaker until they finally passed out from exhaustion. In a few rare cases, some of the duelists had even died in battle, making the sport a hair away from being extreme. This reason made Yami and Selene engage in the game with even more excitement. They were always hungry for adventure.

Adventure...and danger. The siblings stressed their friends and family to no end with their lack of safety regard...but it was just as much a part of them as their scales and fins were.

Beating his tail, the prince led his sister into a large, sunken vessel. The wood was an eerie gray color from the unexplained green lighting of this place and covered with scratches and splinters. With heightening excitement, the two royals squeezed through a side porthole and into the ship.

Yami smiled as his blood eyes flicked over the remains of the crumbling vessel. There were several human skeletons lying on the deck, barnacle-encrusted scabbards still clutched in their bony fingers. There was a wooden chest toppled over among the bones, its contents spilling out onto the wood. There were golden coins, priceless pendants, and glittering jewels. Upon further investigation, the young merman noticed that one of the skeletons had a blade sticking out of his own chest. A blade that belonged to one of his bony companions.

"Selene..." Yami gasped as all the pieces fell into place. "I think...that this was a pirate ship!"

Selene's blue eyes widened. "Really?" she swam over to look at the treasure. "Wow...I think you're right, brother!"The girl beat her tail and began gathering up the abandoned treasure, placing it into her sack with great enthusiasm. They had truly hit a goldmine in this little expedition., She giggled, slowly digging into the chest and pulling out a strand of pearls.

Yami's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful necklace, "That looks so beautiful on you," he said as his sister modeled the necklace. The mermaid searched for a few seconds more and uncovered a gorgeous red and black cross-shaped necklace. She smiled, "This is so totally you," she said pressing it into her brother's palm. "I'll cherish it forever," he said, slowly placing it into the bag.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small silver thing resting upon one of the broken barrels. She swam over towards it, upon further inspection she found that it was silver and heart-shaped. The princess came forward, narrowing her ocean eyes to see the object in her friend's hands. "What exactly is this?" Selene asked.

Yami reached for it, cautiously, and took it between his long pale studied it for a moment, before noticing something carved into the side, "Tea whose Tea?" he asked. Selene shrugged, "I don't know, maybe Ishizu will know who it belongs too," her eyes slowly wandered towards two crates that were neatly arranged along where they had found the chest full of jewels. She swam over towards them, gently digging through the straw to revealing hundred's of tiny alabaster jars. Uncorking one instantly there was the wonderful scent of almond oil. "We should totally take these with us," she said before tossing the stuff into her bag.

Yami picked up one of the swords and swung it in his pale hand, grinning as some of the eerie green light reflected from it. He turned to his sister with a playful, roguish smile and raised the blade. "Time to walk the plank, girlie."

Selene merely smirked and snatched a sword of her own. "What right have YOU to call ME girlie?" she cried and swung at him.

Laughing, the two siblings play fought with every move they had seen their duel monsters make. The prince locked blades with his sister, pushing her out the large, glassless window of the vessel and into the graveyard's shadowy waters. Eventually, they stopped battling and tossed aside their weapons. That grotesque purple haze was even thicker out here, making it difficult to see.

"Man..." Selene murmured, rubbing her hands over her arms. "It's so creepy..."

Yami nodded and swam forward, piercing eyes taking everything in. This area was filled with stones that were jagged like the teeth of the legendary undersea leviathan. Glowing, silvery jellyfish weaved in and out of the boulders, along with some strange dark green eels whose eyes gleamed a sinister black. The water was obsidian here as some sort of black cloud blocked out all sun from the surface.

Looking around at this strange and perilous place, Yami felt a pang of something stab at his heart. It was something he was not used to feeling. Worry...anxiety...fear...The prince reached over and took Selene's arm. She looked at him, confusion plain on her pretty face.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Something does not feel right..." her brother murmured, his red eyes narrowing with solemnity. Selene rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Yami...don't turn into a flounder on me now..."

I am serious, sister..." Yami shot back, sounding a little harsh in his nervousness. "I think we should go..."

"Go?" an unfamiliar voice crackled, making both of them jump. It was a horrible, foreboding voice that was high-pitched and gravelly. "I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that, royals!"

The princess gasped and Yami brought her protectively closer to his side. Out of the murky waters, swam two figures, both of them radiating with a striking essence of one who had spoken had bluish-green hair that hung over his eyes, squinted and covered in large, golden glasses. His tale was green and blue, the end fins jagged and ripped in some places. When he smiled, he revealed a mouth full of sharp, pincer-like teeth that reminded the prince of an insect. The other stranger had long brown hair streaked with purple and covered with a tight red cap. His black eyes gleamed evilly, accenting a tale of navy blue and blood-red.

Selene tensed and Yami narrowed his ruby eyes into slits as he stared down the foreboding were unfamiliar and far too sinister-looking to have come from his father's city. That meant that they must have come from the dark part of the kingdom, the place inhabited by scoundrels and sorcerers of dark magic.

"Let's go, Selene," Yami said, trying to make his voice project the force and hostility he felt toward these two.

A cruel grin twisted the brown-haired youth's face. "I'm afraid that you two aren't going anywhere... after you agree to duel us." His voice was rough and filled with a mocking tone.

"Only this duel..." the insect looking one added. "...will be unlike any you're ever faced before. Your chances of victory are very slim."

"Oh, really?" the prince felt the familiar duelist fire build up inside him. He couldn't help it. The feeling of competition was something that seemed to be instilled in every being who engaged in the game. A quick glance at his sister told him that she was feeling the same thing, judging by the slight sparkle in her azure eyes.

"Very well..." Selene announced, startling her brother. "Let's duel!"

The green haired scoundrel grinned. "All right then. If we're going to battle, then I think a quick introduction is in order. I am Weevil," he pointed to his companion, "and this is my sidekick, Rex."

The merman named Rex started to nod, then scowled. "Whaddaya mean, 'sidekick'?" he snarled. "I'm the senior partner here!"

"By age," Weevil smirked, waving his finger in a taunting way. "...but not by smarts."

"I swear to the Leviathan, you are so lucky I..."

"Hey!" Selene snapped impatiently, long hair swishing around her like a hero's cape. "Are we gonna duel or just stand around talking?"

Rex turned to her and his lips twisted into a smile that Yami did not like. His dark eyes gleamed as he spoke.

"Feisty...I like that. I'll take the girl, Weevil. You deal with her urchin-headed brother."

"Fine with me," the undersea bug smiled unpleasantly. "Let's duel! I'll make the first move!"

Weevil stretched out his hand and closed those narrow eyes. His green brows furrowed as he concentrated and a sparkling orb of light appeared before him. The light swirled and twisted with a kaleidoscope of colors, eventually forming into the shape of its illusion. It was a long yellow and purple worm creature with deadly looking pincers and beady red eyes.

"I summon the leech known as Legule!" the duelist cried and let out a chilling shrill cackle. He then lowered his hand and looked sideways at his partner. "Your move."

Rex nodded and put out his hand, only he closed it into a fist not leaving the fingers open. He moved his arm sharply, and a muddy looking cloud materialized in the water. It writhed and squirmed, forming into the shape of a reptilian beast with tan claws and dark green eyes. The creature snarled and gnashed its sharp teeth, mirage drool dripping from the chomping jaws.

"I summon Gilasauras!" Rex said in a low voice. His red cap had slid low on his face, pushing some of those purple locks into his eyes. His grin seemed almost as edged as the dinosaurs he wielded. "And when this monster is successfully summoned, I can spend a bit of my spell energy and call another one onto the field." He did just that and an identical reptile appeared beside the first one. "Your turn, Prince Yami!"

Yami could feel the sharp fins on the back of his tail grow rigid as his entire body tensed. Something wasn't right here. Duelists had a limited amount of spell energy they could use to set traps and conjure magic. Depending on their strategy, they could choose to use much weaker spells, a few powerful spells, or a balanced mix of weak and powerful spells. So far, these two had not used any spell energy to protect their monsters at all, except for Gilasaurus's special ability. Were they really amateurish duelists? Or were they using a strategy that Yami had never seen before?

"All right..." the prince said, his voice low and fierce. "My move." He crossed his toned arms over his chest in a position like those seen on Egyptian sarcophagi. His blood eyes snapped open and he struck out his hand, making a burning flame of purple energy explode before him. "I summon the Celtic Guardian!"

An elvish warrior sprang from the fire, his muscled body covered in green armor. He had pale skin, catlike golden eyes, and long blonde hair. A glinting sword was clutched in one hand and he wielded it with great expertise.

Yami studied his opponent for a moment, worry building up within his heart. He knew the rules of battle. He knew that he could now attack Weevil's monster which was weaker than his. However, insect monsters were tricky. They were equipped with various viruses and parasites, making it dangerous to attack one that was unfamiliar. He decided to end his turn and not take the risk of an immediate disadvantage.

The prince turned to look at his sister. They locked eyes for a moment, a perfect example of silent communication between close siblings. Selene sensed that something was strange in this situation too and she liked it no more than her brother did.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl turned back to face Rex. She held up two fingers pressed together and placed them against her forehead, closing her eyes for a moment. She then opened them, stretched the fingers out, and cried, "I summon Goblin Zombie!"

A terrifying beast sprang out of the shadows that already surrounded the four opponents in this dismal graveyard. It had a green and gray, scaly body, and sharp teeth that actually curled outside its jaws. Its eyes were red and it clutched a jagged sword in one clawed hand.

With her beast summoned, Selene decided to enhance its power. Her body glowed with an eerie purple light and she waved her hands in the water, conjuring a dark pendant around her creature's neck.

"I enhance him with Black Pendant!" she said. "It raises his attack force, making him stronger than your lizard! Now, Goblin Zombie, attack one of the Gilasaurus!"

The Zombie sprang forward, slashing with its grisly blade. The sword slammed down on the dinosaur, splitting it in half and making it disappear into a murky cloud. Rex's jaw tensed in slight irritation, but that was the only sign of his being weakened by the assault.

"All right," Selene glared at her brother's enemy. "Your turn, bug boy."

Weevil let out another cackle. "My pleasure!"

The green-haired merman shared a disturbingly knowing glance with Rex and they both let loose evil chuckles. Yami liked that even less than he liked their odd dueling strategies.

"What is it you find so amusing?'

Weevil's awful smile widened even more, showing more of those hideous teeth. "I know what you are thinking, 'Master Duelist'. You are wondering what Rex and I could be thinking about this battle. How could two duelists who display such confidence duel so childishly? Well...we happen to have a type of magic...one that is stronger than you could ever imagine. It is this very magic...that will secure our victory!"

Weevil stretched out his arms and turned his head toward the sky. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

In answer to his cry, an odd, glowing green symbol etched itself into his forehead. The mark was a circle with some sort of star shape in the middle. Emerald light shot from the symbol, bathing the entire field in a blinding glare. Yami threw his arm over his eyes in a desperate attempt to shield them from the glow. The force radiating from that spell was incredible, seeming to push him back and pull him in at the same time. When if finally dissipated, the prince slowly opened his ruby eyes and beheld a startling sight.

Encircling his and Weevil's field was a gigantic version of that odd green seal. It crisscrossed in that grotesque star shape, its sinister light sending a shudder through Yami's form. He felt an incredible evil force radiating from this "Orichalcos". An evil force...and intense power.

Weevil let out another laugh, his entire body pulsating with dark energy. He opened those beady eyes and they were glowing crimson.

"What is this?" Yami demanded to know. He reached back behind him...and found that his arm would not penetrate the circle.

"This..." Weevil said with a cocky smirk. "...is the Seal of Orichalcos. Once this is played, players can neither enter nor exit its magical walls. Only the winner is able to escape its wrath. The loser...loses his soul for all eternity." he gestured to his insect. "Not only that, but the Seal grants me an amazing power, strengthening my monster tremendously!"

The prince stared at Weevil's creature and felt his blood go cold. The leech writhed and screeched as a Seal engraved itself on its forehead. Then, it stopped, its eyes glowing red, and its strength obviously enhanced.

"Now..." Weevil pointed at the merprince. "Legule! Use your special ability! Bypass his Celtic Guardian and strike him directly!"

The bug soared in an arc through the murky waters, its horrid pincers gnashing with excitement. It zoomed over the elfin warrior...and clamped its sharp pincers into its target's arm. Yami howled in both pain and surprise. The monsters were illusions, they weren't supposed to hurt that much when they attacked. This bite felt as if he were actually being attacked by a gigantic insect, poison and sharp fangs sending white pain throughout his shoulder.

After a few nauseating moments of agony, the leech finally let go and Yami lurched forward. His shoulders heaved with ragged breaths and his entire arm stung with the supposed illusion of poison. The beast had left no mark, but it sure felt like it had.

"Yami!" Selene cried and he turned to look at her. Her slender shoulders were rigid, her blue eyes wide and darkened with a shadow of fear. That sent a pang through the prince's heart. He had never seen her afraid in a duel before.

Yami painfully turned to look at his opponent, who was grinning cruelly from ear to ear. His vision blurred for a moment, contorting Weevil into a swirl of green, flesh, and blue before laboriously refocusing. This was not good. If that Seal had the power to make him this weak from a single attack...then it most likely did have the ability to steal souls. He had to get both of them out of this...and he knew just who to call.

Yami closed his ruby eyes and breathed deeply. He called on the deep magical connection in his heart that bonded him to one more loyal being of Atlantis. This one, being one of his closest friends.

"Please..." Yami thought with every last ounce of mental strength.

"Please...help me, Dark Magician."

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed until next time!_

_VB20 and Blackrose _


	4. An Old Friend Saves The Day

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, today has been perfect and awesome. Updating is smooth sailing. Another long chapter that we both wrote together. Thank you guys so much for all the love. We both appreciate each one of them. New Years is coming and may all of you have a wonderful and happy New Year. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter! Blackrose and VB20:)

**Leviathan Of The Sea: Yes he can do it ^_^ Thanks! **

**Aqua Girl 007: Thanks! Really? Wow, we'll have to check that out. **

**Kender20: XD Don't worry about it, you wrote a great adaption of the story as well. ;) And yes they are going to beat those twerps. Thanks! **

**SailorBlaze: Thanks! :) They are two of the most annoying characters in the series, and they are so going to get what's coming to em! No problem for the cameo, we'll let you know! **

**Coka Cookie Cola: Yes they are, Dartz is going to be the main villain. :) **

**MutantEnemy6789: Well thank you, dueling is awesome! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowing, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Three

Dark Magician smiled gently as he glanced around the Atlantean palace throne room. It was a gloriously decorated place, walled by the same golden coral that composed the outer walls, only these walls covered in elegantly painted murals.

Illustrated in vibrant shades of red, green, and blue, they depicted the greatest warriors, kings, and heroes of Atlantis. The righteous men and women fought with shining swords and armor against the dark beings drawn in blacks and sinister grays. These included Atlantis most feared sorcerers and dictators, all of them meeting the same downfall at the hands of the heroes...all except one. That one...was a terrifyingly large, black serpent...the Great Leviathan. It was the one creature that was never truly vanquished...only put to sleep for a limited time.

A shudder ran through Dark Magician and he turned his gaze to the ground. The ocean floor in the palace was covered with a solid, beauteous layer of mother of pearl. The silvery surface glinted with streaks of dark pink and blue, reflecting the magician's image back up at him. He had long, dark purple hair that was covered with a pointed, violet hat. His skin was pale and his eyes shone a bright aqua blue which greatly contrasted the dark purple of his magician's clothing. In his hand, he clutched a light blue staff which held more power than most people could ever imagine.

The Dark Magician was one of the few Duel Monsters, like Kuriboh and Revival Jam, who developed a bond with the duelist who summoned him. Because of this, he was able to stay in the real world as a protector of his master, Prince Yami. That proved a tougher task than anyone anticipated. The restless teen and his sister were constantly getting into trouble, often making others too fed up to deal with them. However, the magician was exceedingly fond of the boy and did not mind the challenge.

Dark Magician glanced at the solid gold throne...and the king who sat proudly upon it. Yami's father, King Aknamkanon, was a kind, just, peace-loving man. He had the dark skin from prolonged sun exposure, a slowly graying beard that matched his short hair and piercing gray eyes. Those eyes, while different in color, had the same shape and intensity as his son's.

Aknamkanon was at the throne, wearing his usual long white robe with his black-flecked golden tail gracefully swishing in the water. He was reading the seaweed material of a scroll while the former king, Solomon, peered at it over his shoulder. Solomon was a short, elderly merman with gray hair that was styled in the same way as Yugi and Yami's. His eyes were large and purple like Yugi's, but they shone with astounding wisdom and not innocence.

Solomon held the same noble views as his son did, though he was a lot more feisty than Aknamkanon. He was supposed to be retired and relaxing in his old age, but he refused to do so. He took part in every political and magical problem that developed in the kingdom, his mind no duller than it had been in his youth. He was the person who got his grandchildren involved in dueling and they loved him even more for it.

Sharp eyes glancing over the scroll, Solomon pointed at a section and muttered something to his son that the sorcerer could not hear. Apparently, they were discussing something that they wished to keep Magician turned and was about to leave the room to give the ruler and former ruler some privacy while they worked...when a sudden pang hit his heart. It was so powerful, so sharp, that it made him lurch forward and gasp loudly. Both mermen at the throne looked up in alarm.

"Dark Magician?" Solomon asked. "Are you all right?"

The magician braced his hand on the golden coral wall, his shoulders heaving with suppressed panic. The pang was stronger now, begging him to come...to come to Yami's aid. Dark Magician closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling. He could feel the prince's desperation, his fear, his, pain.

"Prince Yami!" his blue eyes flew open, the message loud and clear now. The young man was in trouble."Yami?" Aknamkanon spoke now. His voice filled with worry. "Is there a problem with my son?"Dark Magician's blood went cold, his heart pounding with anxiety and anger at whoever it was that was causing his master such pain. "Yes..." the sorcerer murmured, his voice low and ominous. "I am afraid...that there is a very big problem. I must go to him, he needs my help," he said turning to the king.

Aknamkanon's eyes suddenly grew wide with deep concern, "If they are in trouble find them at once and bring them back here safely," he said. The magician nodded, "Yes your highness, I will make sure both the prince and princess are safe." He bowed slightly before closing his eyes and concentrating. A black void suddenly surrounded him, power flowing from the staff he held in his hand. His body began to vanish before it was gone.

"Take my hand Selene, I need your help, we have to combine our power to summon a monster strong enough to take them down," the crown said to his sister. The glint in his eyes wasn't weakened by the attack that Weevil had inflicted upon him and he felt the effects of the poison, but that wasn't going to stop them from winning "Are you sure? I'm not sure that we have enough power to do this," she said quietly.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed into slits, "Trust me, we can do this," he promised. She nodded slowly, placing her hand on his, "I trust you anyway, come on let's kick these two slime ball's into next week," she said turning to the two sinister creatures. Weevil cackled, his eyes glowing with amusement while Rex laughed as well.

"I must say this whole thing has really been quite touching, but your souls will be ours and we will deliver them to Master Dartz," he said. The green symbol upon his forehead glowed brightly, the power coursed through both of their veins strongly."And the Great Leviathan will once again awaken and Dartz will rule the world," Rex added. Both of them bursting into evil laughter at the same time."Don't put it in your day planner gentlemen," the princess snapped back before turning to her brother who grinned.

"What do you say we end this now?" he asked. "You got it!" she agreed. "May I be of some help?" a familiar voice asked. A black void suddenly began to materialize inside of the sealed circle."W-h-what's happening?" Weevil screeched in his creepy insect voice. Rex shook his head, "I have no idea but it doesn't look good!" The Dark Magician appeared in front of the confident prince and princess, his blue eyes glowing with anger at the sinister looking merman opponents. He held a staff in his hand floating gracefully in the dark murky waters.

Yami smiled at his friend and companion, "You came" he magician smiled also, "Of course. I promised I would always protect you from any danger." Selene grinned, "Thank you so much once again. Yami would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," he smirked, holding her hand in his. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Lavender and ocean light surrounded their bodies and it pulsed towards the Dark Magician. His body became engulfed in a warm light, giving him even power than ever. He raised his staff which was shining with a dark purple light. "Now Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic!" Yami said. The light formed into a large dark ball of lavender glowing brightly.

Dark Magician spun his shimmering staff with skillful nimbleness and pointed it at the two villains. Weevil and Rex both screamed and grabbed each other, but nothing they could do could stop the sorcerer's fury. Fueled by the power of both the prince and the princess, he had more than enough black magic to wipe out the scoundrels' monsters and their energy.

The pulsating ball of dark energy flew at Weevil and Rex, exploding in front of them. It destroyed both Gilasaurus and Legule, shattering their ghastly forms like glass. Then, the purple tendrils of energy reached for the opposing duelists. It surrounded them in a dark cloud that crackled with violet electricity. Weevil and Rex screamed in horror as the entire area began to shake and roar with the force of Dark Magician's power. Finally, the spell hit them head on and both youths flew backward, slamming against the Seal of Orichalcos's invisible barrier.

Yami and Selene both cheered and high-fived each other. Dark Magician chuckled and crossed his arms over his purple-clad chest, but kept his sharp eyes trained on the losing duelists before groaned and struggled into an upright floating position. His green hair frazzled in all directions and his golden glasses were sitting on a cockeyed angle on his face. Rex did not look better, his red cap slipping down over his eyes and his purple streaked hair hanging almost completely out of the cap.

A sudden weakness hit Yami and he gave a small groan. Dark Magician turned sharply and rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around his back and helping him to stay upright. The prince was feeling the strain of that cursed duel. The effects of the poison, as well as the Orichalcos's dark force, hit him with a force so strong that even his black tail tired. Selene went to her brother's side and placed a worried hand on his shoulder. Yami gave her a small smile, letting her know that he would be all right, then turned to glare at the villains.

Weevil and Rex had recovered from their losing disorientation and had gone from confusion to panic. They swam around, frantically pounding on the Seal's force field and yammering about something. After a moment, Yami noticed that he and his companions were no longer inside the green circle, rather the circle was shrinking toward the losers.

"No!" Weevil shrieked in complete terror. "If we can't get out of the Seal of Orichalcos..."

"We'll lose our souls to the Great Beast!" Rex completed just as fearfully.

The two continued to pound and shout for several more agonizing minutes until the Seal closed in around them. They both howled as their eyes and mouths streamed with green energy, the Seals on their forehead streaming with a green sinister light. Then Weevil and Rex's bodies went limp in the water and the Seal of Orichalcos vanished as if it had never been there.

Yami stared in stunned silence as did his sister. Dark Magician grew tense, tightening his grip on the prince and princess. Yami was sure that he could sense the terrible might of that evil magic and knew that he did not like it one bit. Selene's aqua eyes were wide with shock and she clung to Yami's arm tightly. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't let go of the brown sack she'd brought to the graveyard. The girl was holding it to her chest tightly as if it were a lifeline.

"All right..." Dark Magician murmured, his voice low and deadly serious. "I need to get you two home. Your father's worried sick."

"Okay..." Selene started and swished her tail to follow. Then she froze. "Hold on guys..." Yami separated himself from the aid of his magician's arm and turned toward her. "What is it?"Selene was hovering over the dark sand where the Seal of Orichalcos had been. She reached down with one of her delicate hands and plucked something from the sand. The girl then righted herself and swam over to the boys, not taking her eyes from whatever it was she had grabbed.

"Look at this..."

The prince came forward, narrowing his blood eyes to see the object in his sister's hands. There, glowing softly on top of her skin, was a green stone. Yami reached for it, cautiously, and took it between his long, pale fingers. He studied the stone, marveling out the way it glinted in the impenetrable darkness of this met his sister's oceanic eyes again and they shared another moment of silent communication. They were both thinking the same thing. The stone was the same color as that odd Seal of Orichalcos.

"What is it?" Dark Magician asked from a few yards away.

Yami gave him a sideways look over his shoulder before glancing back at the mermaid. Selene stared at him and opened her bag just a little. Yami nodded almost imperceptibly and dropped the stone into the bag. He then turned and swam toward the sorcerer, his sister following close behind.

"It is nothing..." the prince said. "Just...a gem we found here." It was not exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. They didn't want to tell the magician. They wanted to discover more about this odd crystal and they knew that Dark Magician would never allow it if he knew.

Yami gave his bonded sorcerer a fond smile. "Let us return." When Yami, Selene, and Dark Magician returned to the palace courtyard, they were eagerly met by Yugi, Kuriboh, and Revival Jam. Yugi swam as fast as he could toward his siblings, purple eyes beaming with happiness and relief. He threw his arms around Yami and Selene, hugging them both tightly."I thought you guys were doomed!" he cried, not relinquishing his grip on either of them.

Selene smiled and fondly ruffled his unruly hair while Yami smirked."You did not really think that we were going to let a few graveyard punks get the best of us, did you?" the red-eyed merman pulled back and scratched his hair, a sheepish smile playing on his lips. "No...I guess not."

It was then that the prince and princess's monsters came bounding excitedly to meet their masters. Kuriboh leaped into Yami's arms, nuzzling against his chest while Revival Jam swirled and warped around Selene, emitting ghostly moans of happiness. Selene giggled and ran her hand over the ghost's wispy head while her brother fondly scratched Kuriboh's fuzzy head.

"Hey there..." Yami held the fuzzball up and smiled at him. "I'm okay boy, see? Dark Magician got me back in one piece."

The puff-ball turned his large, adorable eyes to the sorcerer and bounced at him, nuzzling against Dark Magician's legs before returning to his master. The magician chuckled and inclined his head at the palace doors."Come on, you two. Your father wants to see you."

"Oh yes..." Yami's voice came out a little more miserable than he originally intended as he anticipated the inevitable lecture."I am sure he does.

A/N: _ Hope you enjoyed until next time,_

_Blackrose and VB20 _


	5. Happy Birthday

**Authoress Notes:** Writing this chapter wasn't too hard for neither of us, thank you all so much for all the love. Hope you enjoy the chapter, we took forever literally putting this all together ;):

**Leviathan Of The Sea: Thanks ^_^ It's coming along a lot better than we expected!**

**MutantEnemy6789: XD Yeah it's not going to be as bad. **

**Kender20: Thanks :) He's going to meet her in this chapter. **

**SailorBlaze: Thanks ^_^ Absolutely one of us will do it for you, sounds like a great idea. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks! You'll see when he explains. **

**AquaGirl007: Thanks ^_^ It won't be for a while, but we'll do our best to describe it. **

**Coka Cookie Cola: XD Badasses are cute especially Yami.**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowing, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Four

"Oh thank God you're safe! Father, Grandpa and I were so worried about you!" Ishizu's dark blue eyes were full of worry and relief as she swam towards her was the eldest sister and she was often seen as the most beautiful. She had long, black hair that reached all the way down to her waist and tanned skin like their father's. Her form was slender and she wore a golden shell shirt that revealed her slender waist and accented a dark blue tail flecked with golden scales.

The mermaid moved gracefully through the grand hall that led into the throne room. The dark blue and golden coral of the walls made her scales shimmer, as did the few bands of light peeking through skylight windows on the tall ceiling. Ishizu smiled when she met Yami and Selene, placing her hands on both their backs and propelling them down the hall toward the throne room. She said nothing else...because the rest was rather self-explanatory. There was no use in denying the storm of a lecture that would inevitably follow upon meeting their father.

After a few minutes of silent swimming, the trio finally arrived in the throne room. Yami squinted his ruby eyes and had to resist the urge to rub them. This room was so shiny with its mother of pearl flooring and golden coral walls. He wasn't crazy about it. The relentless glint gave him a headache when he had to stay in there for too long...but the building was an ancient, historical building of Atlantis so they were forbidden from redesigning it.

Solomon was floating in a corner, his wise violet eyes scanning over an undersea scroll. He glanced up briefly and smiled when he saw his two grandchildren. He inclined his head toward the throne and gave a knowing raise of the eyebrows. Yami knew all too well why.

Aknamkanon sat on his throne, his eyes closed and his head slightly bowed in a regal way. If one did not know him well, it would seem that he was asleep...but the agitated swishing of his tail told the prince and princess otherwise. He was waiting for them to approach him. Yami shared a look with Selene and saw the same grim anticipation in her eyes that he felt.

She placed her hands on her hips and arched a single eyebrow at him, an obvious refusal to go forward. Yami crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his blood eyes, making it clear that he was not about to take the brunt of the verbal onslaught either. After all, she was the one who had suggested they sneak out to the graveyard first.

Selene sighed, rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. Realizing what she was proposing, her brother clenched his teeth, held out his own hand, and a game of rock, paper, scissors ensued. Yami was the loser.

The princess placed her hand over her lips to stifle a laugh as her brother growled...and slowly swam toward the throne.

"Father...?" he said and winced as the king slowly opened his eyes.

Aknamkanon's gaze slowly wandered to his son's, those piercing irises of gray sending a chill through him. He always felt as though his father could see through his flesh all the way down to his soul. Yami gave a sheepish smile...and his father did not return the expression. Instead, the king's eyes narrowed and Yami sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"How many times have I told you two..." Aknamkanon began, his voice rising with outrage. "...the ship graveyard is perhaps the most dangerous place in this kingdom and you are forbidden to go there! Yet you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"Father, I..." Yami started, but the king waved a hand, effectively cutting him off.

Aknamkanon glared at his children for a moment longer before sighing and running a stressed hand over his forehead. "I know that you two are hungry for adventure...that you want something other than a mundane life around the palace...but you cannot gamble your lives on a whim. You have your futures as the rulers of Atlantis to think about. You cannot risk your lives foolishly by playing in dangerous places...and the shadowed areas of Atlantis are as perilous as the humans with whom we share this world."

That made Yami's jaw clench in anger. He hated the Atlantean prejudice against humans, the beings he found so wonderfully fascinating. Still, there was no use in bringing up that argument. He had tried it many times before and it was like debating with a solid coral wall.

"Anyway..." Aknamkanon was saying. "I won't drag this out. Today is your birthday, after all. You're dismissed. Go get cleaned up so you will be ready for the party in a few hours."

Yami and Selene both bowed their heads briefly before swimming back toward the hall leading out of the throne room. Yami pumped his black, red, and purple tail quickly, eager to get out of that room and its oppressive responsibility. All his life, he wanted nothing more than the adventure...freedom away from this boring, royal life.

Selene's chocolate hair flowed behind her as she struggled to keep up with her hurrying sibling. "That wasn't so bad..." she said, trying to cheer him up. She knew that he hated being assaulted with duty and lifelong commitments. "It could have been a lot worse. At least we won't have to listen to him anymore at the celebration tonight," he said with a grin. She smiled, "I know I can't believe your sixteen already, that means you can go visit the surface just like Ishizu can."

Her words were true, when a member of the royal family turned sixteen, they could visit the Realm above for the first time in their life. After that, they were free to visit when they chose to too again and again. Anytime their heart's desired.

Yami's eyes instantly lit up, "I've been practically dying to see it, would you please go with me?" he asked. "I already asked Father a few days ago if I could tag along with you and he said it would be fine, as long as we stay together and don't cause any trouble," she replied. He smirked at his younger sister, "Trouble is my middle name."

"Come on let's get you ready for the party tonight, I have to make sure you look your best."

She swam over to a hallway where a large room sat with a couple of large clams with thin veils of coral covering them. A mirror/vanity sat in the corner, with an assorted arrangement of brushes, make-up tools, and hair accessories. Yami followed his younger sister towards and he sat down. "I promise I won't do anything crazy," she said

Yami raised his ebony eyebrows in a quizzical manner. She had to give him that comfort because, for his thirteenth birthday, she had tried adding a special potion to his hair that was supposed to enhance its sharp colors of blood and black. Unfortunately, she had left the mix on too long, and its yellow color absorbed into his hair, turning it orange, brown, and lemony yellow. Selene had been barred from playing "hair stylist" for the next year until she finally proved herself capable on his fifteenth birthday.

The girl grabbed a jellyfish from the vanity and squeezed it until a translucent, purple gel that was heavy enough to hold itself together in the water oozed onto her open palm. She rubbed it onto both of her hands before setting to work on her "client's" hair. She rubbed the stuff onto the spikes, shaping them with skilled, nimble fingers and nodding when she was satisfied with their finished look.

Selene swam back a bit, then frowned, shook her head, and moved back to the vanity. Yami gulped, not liking the looks of that at all."You know I hate it when you do that..."

His sister chuckled and went back to work, this time scrubbing his biceps with a rough sponge. "You have crud all over you..." she muttered, narrowing her blue eyes in concentration. "Just because you fought a battle that could have killed you doesn't mean that you have to look like a wreck on your birthday..."

The prince smirked but let her continue. His blood eyes began to wander around the room. The walls made of some turquoise coral substance that was heavily textured. The massive clams, such as the one he was sitting on, were made especially for undersea makeovers. It wasn't like he wasn't looking forward to the party, just he was longing to see the human world so badly. Tonight was going to be amazing and life changing for them.

"All done, take a look," she turned her brother to face the mirror. A warm smile overcame his handsome face, he had to admit she actually did a great job. His tri-colored hair shone brightly the black and red colors enhanced by the gel. As a special touch, she added two golden spiked earrings, two golden arm bands, and a golden crown with the Sennen Eye in the center. "Thank you, Selene," he said giving her a warm hug.

"No, problem." She had braided her hair and wove white small pearls and a black butterfly clip into the top. A couple of silver bracelets hung her arms, she chose to not wear too much jewelry for the occasion. "Come on let's go before we're late," Yami said, as they swam out of the room.

The celebration lasted until evening finally arrived, where it came time for Yami to travel along with Selene to the human realm above. Ishizu, Yugi, Solomon and Aknamkanon were outside of the palace waiting for them, they wished him good luck on their special trip.

"I'll miss you while you two are up there, have fun and be careful," Solomon said giving them both warm hugs. Selene nodded, "We will Grandfather," she replied with a smile. Aknamkanon placed his tanned hand upon his son's shoulder, "Yami," he said, "Since you are now of age, you are now free to come and go as you please. Since Ishizu and Yugi will be going with you, all of you have fun and enjoy yourselves, but make sure no harm comes to any of you."

Yami smirked, "Of course we'll take care of each other, Father, I give you my word," he promised, this made their father smile. They said their goodbyes to everyone before swimming away from the palace. All four of them stopped for just a moment, Yami turned towards his siblings, "Well, are you guys ready for this?"

"Ready when you are," Yugi replied, his amethyst eyes glowing with excitement. Ishizu nodded slowly in agreement, "I haven't up there in ages to be honest with you and I feel like seeing everything again." Selene grinned, "Hell yeah let's do this!" she said.

He laughed, "All right let's do this," he shouted, as they began swimming towards the dark crystal surface. It took them all only a couple minutes to reach the water's edge, just where the water sat peacefully above felt as if he was rising into the heavens, as they swam slowly towards the surface, it was finally his turn to see the world that he had always wanted to.

"Why is it so dark up there?" Yugi wondered aloud. "That's because it's almost sunset, wait till you see everything in the daytime, it's so much more exciting," Ishizu said. Each of them burst through the surface, their lungs taking in the fresh cool air of the human world for the first time. The sun was just beginning to set over the dawning horizon, orange and pink warm streaks filled the once blue cloudless sky. There were trees and sandy beaches that aligned the shorelines as the waves crashed back and forth into the dark rocks that stood in the shallow water.

"It's absolutely beautiful up here, and the air is so fresh and warm," Yugi whispered, as a warm late summer breeze caressed his bare skin. Yami's eyes took in the wonderful sight before him, as did Selene, her ocean eyes wide at the beach and dark rocks in the distance. "It's like a dream come true, to see all of this," he said. Ishizu smiled, "It certainly is, you should see everything in the winter."

They heard dolphin's and other creatures splashing sky turned darker and a few stars twinkled like pearls above their head's. Yami faced the sun as it sank behind clouds building on the sparkling horizon.

It was all so overwhelmingly beautiful and Yami did not know where to look. The stars began to vanish into darkness mostly caused by the thickening clouds. It proved disappointing, as they had hoped to spend more time gazing at them. Little did they know that those clouds would signal the moment their lives changed.

They all swam around for a while, playing and splashing in the dark waters. Yami floated gently among the waves, it was all just like his mother had described it in every single detail. He had the gorgeous dark blue ocean waters below him, and the light of the orange, red, and gold streaked sky above his head. The little puffy white clouds floated along, not bothering to block out any of the twinkling stars. He took some of the ocean water into his palms and laughed when he felt it tickling his skin. It felt like caressing fingers against smooth living marble.

Selene dove back into the water, her blue tail slapping against the surface, as she leapt into the air, her ocean eyes caught every inch and detail of the lands surrounding them before she resurfaced a moment later. The lush green forests surrounding the large castle in the distance, hearing animals and creatures that she never knew existed. She saw vast green hills covered with beautiful vines; palaces and castles lined the shore, adding a nice touch to the landscape. Dolphin's jumped joyous out of the crystal waves, and the whales spouted water from their spouts, like a hundred fountains were playing all at once.

All of a sudden, a loud boom echoed from somewhere in the sky causing all of them to jump. "What was that?" Yugi asked, his heart was pounding like a jackhammer. Ishizu's dark eyes began to look around sounded like a loud unnatural screech, as another loud noise replaced it. Bright red and yellow lights clustered together into the shape of a flower opening its petals for the first time in the few moments of spring.

"Looks like fireworks, human's use for celebrations and special occasions," Ishizu replied. Yami and Selene smiled at each other, these things that their sister called "fireworks" were amazing to look at. "Hey, what's that?" Yugi said pointing into the distance. The three turned to see a large ship floating in the dark crystal waters. It was as big as the waves themselves, as it sat there in the water not moving.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a ship and where there's a ship, there are sure to be humans aboard," their older sister replied. Yami's crimson eyes lit up, "Humans? We've got to get a closer look," he said. "Yami want to get a closer look at that ship?" Selene asked, her dark eyes locked on the enormous ship in the distance. He nodded, "Why not, I've never seen humans up close before," he said, to her.

Selene slowly raised her arms above her head, and dove into the crystal waters with a huge splash and vanished from sight. She resurfaced a moment later and waved to him, as they slowly made their way towards the giant ship. As the siblings drew closer, they heard laughter The four mer-teens noticed a few ropes hanging from the lower part of the ship, they looked pretty safe and sturdy.

"Come on let's climb these ropes," the tri-colored merman suggested. "I want to get a closer look them, what if they're ugly and hideous looking like Father described," Ishizu said. Selene rolled her eyes, "I doubt they're ugly," she retorted."Those like fun," Yugi giggled taking one of the loose ropes into his hand. Each of them carefully pulled themselves up and out of the water, scaling the large vessel like a mountain. Music and laughter seemed to be coming from the vessel. "Yami," Yugi gasped, "All I can say at the moment is…whoa! No wonder the ship is so big!" It was right at this moment that Selene came up on the side of the deck where the platform was and lifted her head.

"Whew, what a climb!" she panted, as her ocean eyes widened,"This ship is packed…" Soon Ishizu also joined her siblings along with Yugi."Hey, you guys, check it out!" he said."I don't believe this!" Ishizu whispered in shock."I had no that a ship is capable of holding so many humans, from my calculations it wouldn't be impossible," she said.

"You guys have to see this," Selene whispered. All four of them gazed into the small hole on the side of the ship. Yami gasped in surprise at what he saw. There on the deck were a large group of humans men and women, both young and old. Wonderful sounding music played from a group of musicians. A large table was set up with many different kinds of the foods. Meats, fruits, sweets, and drinks sat neatly arranged together. The guests were dressed in all sorts of bright colors dancing and playing games. A couple of monsters very similar to their own were enjoying the festivities.

"Wow, I've never seen humans this close before," Yami whispered, as he looked around at the guests, the beautiful decorations, and all the different things. Selene smiled,"I know pretty amazing, isn't it?" she said. Yugi nodded in agreement as well, "I must say they are very interesting creatures," he said. Ishizu herself even had to admit it all was a wonderful sight to see. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "I had no idea ship this huge was capable of holding this many humans."

Selene pushed a piece of her brown hair that was hanging in her face, her eyes wide as she too looked around at the guests, the beautiful decorations, and all the different things on board,"I know pretty amazing, isn't it?Plus I must say they definitely have awesome taste in decor" she said.

Yugi nodded in agreement as well, "I must say they are very interesting creatures and the music is awesome," he said, as his tail swayed back and forth to the music."Yeah and the atmosphere is really festive, it has to be someone's birthday look the fireworks are going to be starting soon, anyone want to go check it out?" Ishizu asked."That's an awesome idea, let's go to that side of the ship to get a different view of the festival!" Yugi squealed as he tugged his sister's hand. Likewise, Selene had her eyes on the food and she decided to get a closer view at what those humans feasted on.

"Yami, Selene do you want to come with Ishizu asked. "No thank you," Yami answered politely, "I'd rather stay here for a while. I'm interested in watching the humans dance." A large looking gray sheepdog danced around with many of the human's on board who were enjoying the party. The dog suddenly stopped for a moment from jumping around to sniff at the night air. He caught the scent of something interesting and began sniffing around the various areas to find out what exactly scent belonged too. His nose led him towards the ship's opening.

The dog seemed to catch their scent, as he approached the area where the two teens were hiding from. Both of them gasped and jumped away from the small opening. Selene bit her lip for a moment pressing her back against the wooden frame before she slowly turned around to look back to see if the scary creature was gone. The sheepdog of course was still there, he gave her and Yami each a slobbery wet kiss against their cheek before it suddenly took off running back into the crowd of humans as soon as someone called its name.

"Eww gross now I'm covered in dog slobber," Selene moaned while her brother looked at the guests curiously.

"Why do they cover themselves in such layers and colors?" Yami questioned of them did not know the answer either.

It was common within the mer-kingdom. To them, there was no shame, and nothing to hide. But the two-leggers often wore colored garments over their entire frame. The only parts of their body that was nude was their faces and sometimes their hands.

"Huh that's really strange," Selene said.

Yami was curious at her words, "What's so strange?" he asked his sister.

She pointed to a corner of the ship where a figure stood alone looking at the sea. His younger sister tapped her ivory fingers against her chin, "I swear I've seen her before maybe I'm wrong."Her eyes became wide, as she gazed on the upper deck with wonder, a sparkling I had never seen in her eyes before. She smiled, as she continued to stare at the upper deck. "Selene, what are you staring at?" he asked, his voice curious.

"Look up there, you'll see," she said, her eyes were not coming off the thing she was staring at. He slowly raised my eyes and glanced up at the upper part of the deck. Yami's heart almost froze at what he saw. It was a human girl, she was standing near the side of the ship, gazing out at the sea, and her sapphire blue eyes seemed to be looking into the very heart of the ocean. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that down her face in tresses. Her skin was an ivory color, she wore a long pink sleeveless dress that was off the shoulders.

"She's beautiful," he breathed. Never in his life had he seen such a vision of beauty. She was so beautiful and enchanting, that he felt his heart start to skip a beat. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The girl happened to lean over the side of the ship and glance down in his direction. Her ocean eyes stared into his dark crimson ones, as she caught a glimpse of his tail.

His dark eyes were so warm and kind, Tea had never seen eyes as warm and beautiful as his, he seemed to be so lonely and sad; but what exactly was bothering him? His heart seemed to be searching for something, something beyond the stars in the sky, a heart that wanted only to be loved and cared for.

Tea couldn't take her eyes off the gorgeous creature that was sitting on the lower part of the ship. He had the strangest looking hair she had ever seen, shaped like a starfish, red, black, and yellow were dyed into it, with purple dyed at the end of each tip. Blonde spiked lighting blot bangs stuck up in three directions. His eyes were the most beautiful. She was even more amazed at his tail which was black with red, gold, and lavender streaks. The ending fins were black as well.

A girl with dark brown hair and golden highlights was sitting next to him, her eyes were a bright ocean color. Her tail was a deep blue color, shimmering scales of a deep azure gleamed, and the ends were a dark blue. Beside her was another woman. She had long, black hair that reached all the way down to her waist and tanned tail was the color of a golden sunset. Another young man was right next her, He had black, red, and yellow hair shaped like a starfish. Blonde bangs framed his youthful face along with beautiful innocent purple eyes. His tail was a beautiful dark lavender with streaks of gold and black running along the sides, the ending fins were a beautiful shimmering purple.

Tea knew exactly what they were sea creatures known as merman and mermaids that lived below the ocean waters. She thought they only existed in fairy tales and myths. Legends of these creatures were told in many different kinds of stories passed down from generation to generation. Some say that they are sirens of the sea, with beautiful singing voices, that not any form of earthly music can imitate it. A real sailor might tell you differently. Men had searched endlessly for these amazing creatures, but not so many have succeeded.

Destiny had already been set in motion...

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed until next time._

_VB20 and Blackrose _


	6. The Storm

**Authoress Notes**: Phew, it's done at last! Writing this chapter wasn't too hard for neither of us, thank you all so much for all the love. Hope you enjoy the chapter, we took forever literally putting this all together. VB20 used a couple snippets of another story to write this, almost two hours of non stop back and forth writing but it was worth it! There is some MAJOR romance in here, so enjoy

**Sailorblaze: It wasn't annoying ^_^. **

**Pinkie: Finally I'm here! Cupcakes for everyone!**

**Merman Yami: Ghah! What in the name of starfish is THAT?**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Lion King FTW XD!**

**Aqua girl 007: I agree, it's kind of a major Disney thing that Ariel was like "OMG I'm in love with this guy I've never met!" XD.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks ^_^! Yep, the first meeting finally occurred ^_^.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks ^_^ We thought a little twist would be good for this story. **

**Kender20: Thanks :) Awww yes that is sweet. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowing, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara**

**By Night One Way, By Day Another**

**By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK**

**Chapter Five**

Yami's heart skipped a beat as his blood eyes stayed locked with the human girl's gems of sapphire. Never had he been so entranced by any female creature. In her shimmering eyes, he glimpsed so many details about her...things to which he could relate. He saw kindness that belied a feisty flare, as well as impressive bravery. He could also sense a longing for adventure...a desire that called to his own heart. The prince wanted to stay and gaze into this amazing girl's expressive eyes longer, but he was shaken from his trance by Ishizu tugging at his arm.

"Come," she said, her voice slightly hard.

Yami turned to look at his older sister and felt his shoulders tense when he met her gaze. He saw something...a shadow...a worry...a grim recognition. He knew what was going through her head. Ishizu must have seen his reaction to the beautiful human girl...and she was as aware as he was that King Aknamkanon would not approve.

Yugi, who seemed to have not noticed the rather uncomfortable exchange, stared up at the sky with wide, concerned eyes.

"Yeah, we should go. It looks like there's a nasty storm brewing."

Selene's dark eyes widened. "Let's get out of here before it's too late!" Ishizu cried as she dove off of the ship's platform while Yugi followed after her, while Yami and Selene stayed put where they were.

Yami arched an ebony brow and looked up at the sky. Dark, foreboding clouds were beginning to roll in, shrouding the stars and bright, full moon in a dismal blanket of grey. A few flashes danced over the clouds, the first signs of lightning and thunder.

Yami gave one last look at the girl on the ship. She wasn't looking at him now, apparently talking to someone. Her companion said something and she laughed, the expression lighting up her face and melting the prince's heart. He watched for a moment longer...and finally sighed before ducking back under the surface of the dark, crystal water. A loud splash came from behind him, as Selene swam up along beside her brother.

Ishizu and Yugi had vanished into the night, they were nowhere to be found.

"Well that was interesting," she said, as they circled the dark surface.

"Sel, something doesn't feel right," he suddenly said.

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The prince's blood-red eyes narrowed, "That storm looks really strong, I think we should go back up and see if the ship will be all right."

As stubborn as her brother was, she sighed, "All right but if anything happens we can use our magic to protect us."

Yami nodded, and the siblings swam back up towards the chaos. The sky roared with thunder, as the rain began to fall from the threatening clouds, as they watched the sky turn into a monstrous sea of night. The wind howled, as the rain started to fall harder, it was starting to become impossible to see anything.

The waves threw the ship side to side, as if the sea had become angry, Yami knew the storm was strong, as the lightning split the sky with a loud cry, that sounded like the ocean was wallowing into that very moment the wind smashed into the ship, with a violence they had never seen in their life. The calm sea grew violent, with waves even taller and stronger than their Father's palace, and tossed the ship higher and higher. Lighting lit the darkened sky brighter than any daylight, rain battered in its wake.

People were running in fear for their lives, as the waves raged back and forth. The waves were really rough, as some people suddenly were swept overboard. The ship only had a certain number small life boats, guests had already begun to leave as the ship began to smash into large pieces.

"Hurry everyone get on the boats as fast as you can!" Tea said as she helped a young woman and her children into a boat.

Just as it was lowered to safety, a bolt of lighting hit the main mast, causing it to break out into flames.

"TEA we have to go now!" Serenity cried, her voice was full of panic and worry.

"Come on girl, we don't have a moment to waste!" Mai said, her lavender eyes swirling with terror.

"I know I just have to make sure everyone else is safe!" she shouted.

"Tea listen it's too dangerous, we have to go!" Mai yelled.

Tea turned back to her two best friends, azure eyes filled with sadness.

"I can't watch everyone else die while the storm is taking innocent lives, I have to help my people no matter how bad it gets!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

But fate had a crueller trick in mind, just as Tea took another step to throw herself over the boat and into the water, the waves hurled a large piece of the mast right into her head. It shattered into a bunch of tiny pieces, creating a cut right above her forehead. The pain blinded her momentarily and she instantly fell into the water, a trickle of blood ran down the left side of her face.

"TEA!" Mai and Serenity cried, as they watched their best friend fall into the dark ocean.

Yami watched in pure terror as the beautiful girl fall into an abyss of darkness. "TEA!" he cried, knowing a human couldn't survive in the underwater kingdom.

The ship had been torn to complete pieces and was on the verge of sinking. Fire burned at some of the remaining pieces floating in the water. Many of the guests struggled to keep from drowning or freezing. The prince swam around looking for her, with his sister following behind.

"There she is!" Selene's voice broke through the darkness.

Tea was clinging to a piece of wood that had fallen from the ship, her blue eyes wide with fear. They quickly swam to the spot where the poor princess floated in the icy cold water.

Dark blood poured from the wound that she had received. That was before a huge wave crashed into her knocking her from the wood and back into the water.

Yami quickly swam out to the spot where she had fallen.

With all of his strength, he dove back into the water along with Selene to find her. It was very difficult to see through the dark murky waters, from the ship that had crashed above into a surge of rocks, and was now lost. They swam through many drowned people until they saw her going deeper into the ocean. She was still alive but trying to hang on. Yami with the very last bit of his strength, he and Selene swam down towards her and pulled her back up to the surface.

The storm was still surging, as they struggled through the dark crystal waves to see through the storm, Yami felt her growing fainter in his arms, as he and Selene carried her through the rough waves. Their arms were starting to ache, but they were not going to give up.

"We have to get her to dry land before she dies," Selene said.

Her head rested against the prince's bare chest, as Yami carried her through the now calm waters. He held her close, as they floated in the waves.

Her azure eyes began to open, as she roughly coughed up some of the sea water she had swallowed, as her beautiful lips began to regain some of their colors.

Yami saw her beautiful eyes raise slowly to look up at him, they were slightly unfocused and trembling as she spoke,"Who are you?" she spoke.

"My name is Yami and this is my sister Selene," he gestured towards the almost out of breath princess.

They finally reached the shallow waters of the beach, her body trembling from the cold water, as he set her on the beach. The sun was just rising over the ocean, as he and Selene collapsed from swimming so much.

The royal princess glared at her older brother, "I hope you saw that Yami because I will not be doing it again!" she snapped before climbing out of the sea herself and up onto dry land.

Selene breathed in huge amounts of air, her small lithe body shivering from the cold water, sometimes the ocean had a serious way of freezing her to death. Her ocean eyes turned towards the now awake human girl.

"Look she's waking up," she said.

Yami's heart once again skipped a beat, as Tea slowly opened her eyes breathing in the fresh cool air. Her vision slowly came into focus, as she came face to face with them for the very first time. Her azure eyes met a beautiful pair of red crimson and ocean blue eyes.

"Where am I?" the princess wondered, as she slowly sat up, bright sunlight shone in her eyes. "

You're safe," a deep handsome voice responded.

"Of course she's safe we rescued her," a girl's voice said.

Her eyes adjusted until she saw a merman and a mermaid sitting just a few feet away from her. He had the strangest looking hair she had ever seen, shaped like a starfish, red, black, and yellow were dyed into. it.

Blonde spiked lighting bolt shaped bangs stuck up in three different directions and his eyes were the most beautiful. He had a slim yet muscled body. She was even more amazed at his tail which was black with red, gold, and lavender streaks. The ending fins were black as well.

A girl with dark brown hair and golden highlights was sitting next to him, her eyes were a bright ocean color. Her tail was a deep blue color, shimmering scales of a deep azure gleamed, and the ends were a dark blue. The mermaid flopped down on the soft sand onto her back exhausted.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked her, his crimson eyes bright with happiness.

Tea smiled at him, "Yes I'm fine, you were the one that saved me weren't you?" she said.

He nodded, running his fingers through his tri-colored hair, a light blush forming on his face.

"I know you may be frightened and scared, but I assure you me and Selene mean you no harm," he said in a kind voice, as his fingers gently ran through her dark brown hair, that hung loose about her shoulders.

She looked into his gorgeous eyes and felt herself getting lost in them, her cheeks burning, as she smiled, "I'm not afraid I've just never been this close to a merman before," she said lowering her eyes toward the ground,as her face burned a deep cherry red.

"I'm glad to know you're not frightened, I've never seen a creature so beautiful like you in my whole life," he said, before taking her hand in his and pressing his lips gently against her skin.

She instantly blushed but moved closer to him, blue eyes sparkling. Yami looked into her cerulean eyes a desire arising inside his orbs of fire. A look of hunger and want, a hunger for her love and her soul. His eyes slowly closed as his lips brushed against hers, he lifted her chin and brought her closer. Her lips tasted like rich, sweet chocolate, every bite was so tempting and so sweet. She felt his tongue slowly sliding across her lips before she opened her mouth to let him in.

Their tongues caressed each other's mouths, as the heat between them became even more intense. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck, as they continued to kiss. His fingers caressed her bare shoulder, as a strange feeling began to burn through both of their veins. A warm burning desire for each other.

As they broke apart for air, Yami opened his eyes to look at the beauty sitting just a few inches away from him. The eternal bond had been made. A casted spell of eternal love was now within their hearts and there was no stopping it. He never thought it even existed, neither did she but now they were bonded forever and there was absolutely no of reversing this

_A/N: Until next time! _

_VB20 and Blackrose _


	7. Magic Comes With A Price

**Authoress Notes**:Thank you guys so much for reviewing once again. As you know Blackrose's computer unfortunately crashed and burned which completely sucks,and it wasn't her fault. anyway this chapter was accidentally deleted from my computer because I was going to fix something with another one and my computer crashed not too long after that. It's finally back to normal again but the fan keeps making a weird noise and I need to get it fixed soon. I honestly can't at the moment because I don't have the money and I have to wait until March.

Unto the review replies:

**Leviathan Of The Sea**: **Thanks! Yes, she's an OC created by me. They're just really close and she understands him that's just the way she is. There isn't one in Yu-gi-oh at all. But it's fun to create your own orignal characters :)**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks :) XD nope it's irreversible and they're stuck together.**

**TheRealConestShippingPrincess: Thanks ;) LOL yeah that was all Blackrose's idea. I bet she did, but it's no big deal XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :D We honestly don't know but I guess we can figure that XD.**

**BeccaLovesYuge: Thanks ;) You got it, are first kisses supposed to be like that?**

**Kender20: Thanks :) Oh he isn't at all, he's gonna be mad! Run for the hills! He comes in this chapter.**

**SailorBlaze: Thanks ;) Dartz is Ursula, he creeps us out so much XD.**

**Aqua Girl 007: Thanks! Nope he isn't, and yes he does.**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairytales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowing, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Six

"I don't think we should tell Father about this."

The sunlight shone through the once dark ominous clouds which had vanished from the now blue sky. A cool gentle breeze caressed Yami's skin, he was lying in the shallow waters, his tail resting in the cool oasis of a palm tree. The prince's blood eyes wandered down the beach where Tea sat on a rock, her eyes closed as she soaked in the sunlight. She was a beautiful sight in the golden sun, she slowly cracked an eye open and winked at him. Yami's heart skipped a beat as his blood eyes stayed locked with the human girl's gems of sapphire.

His little sister sat just a few feet away from them, the mermaid flopped down on the soft sand onto her back, her fingers touching the smooth sand on the beach which felt nice to the touch to run through her fingers. She slowly sat up, elbows resting in the water before turning back to look at the ocean.

The sun had risen higher into the sky, her eyes widened, she quickly pushed her body back into the dark crystal waters, turning towards her brother, a sly grin on her face.

"Well I'm getting sunburned out here, and I'd better be heading back home. Have fun you two lovebirds!" she said.

Yami and Tea both looked at each other, their faces each a bright shade of crimson red. There was no denying the fledgling feelings growing between them. Selene slowly raised her arms above her head, dove into the crystal waters with a huge splash and vanished from sight.

Tea looked up at him again...but this time, her radiant gaze was marked with worry.

"Yami why does your father not allow humans to know of your existence? I don't understand why both worlds can't exist together. I wonder what your father thinks about all this..." she murmured.

He gently took her into his arms, his head resting against her neck, as he breathed in her scent.

"I know he wouldn't be happy, if he found out that I rescued you from almost drowning then he would really have my head," he said before looking back at the horizon.

"I better get home, my family is going to really worry about me."

Yami knew his father was known for jumping the gun if he didn't return after a few hours. At the thought almost tore him apart to be away from her, was even more difficult for the prince to stomach.

That was before an idea popped into his head, and he almost smacked himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"I'll come back later to see you tonight, I promise. And I'll keep our meeting a secret so that our Father doesn't find out what do you think of that?" he asked.

Tea's ocean eyes brightened, "That sounds wonderful, just don't get caught," she said, touching the side of his face.

He smiled before they shared another kiss. "I'll see you soon," he promised.

She sighed, "And not a second later."

Yami swam out into the dark water a little further from the beach, he glanced back one last time at Tea who gave him a warm smile, as he grinned at her before diving back into the water to swim back home.

"TEA!" a familiar voice called out to her, snapping the princess out of her thoughts. She turned to see her friends including Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Duke running towards her. "

You're all right!" just before she could react, the princess found herself being hugged tightly by the blonde. Tears of joy were streaming down the girl's faces.

"We honestly thought we lost you forever, don't you ever scare us like that again, you almost gave all of us a heart attack," Serenity added.

Tristan laughed, "I'm glad to see you're all right Tea," he said while Duke just winked.

Tea smiled politely before she caught the sight of something blue behind one of the large rocks. Selene watched with curiosity at the humans who were talking and laughing with Tea, but she dare not venture near the shore.

"Don't worry Tea, when my brother keeps a promise, he keeps it," Sel said with a wink while the human princess knelt at the water's shores in front of the sea creature.

"Is there any way for us to be together?" she asked in a low voice so that her friends wouldn't hear her.

"There is, but it would require my brother to make the greatest sacrifice, and it wouldn't be an easy decision," she replied.

Tea took the mermaid's hands into her own, the sadness in her azure eyes was clear. "Please tell me, whatever it takes you have to convince him," she said.

Selene's eyes narrowed as she slowly glanced side to side to make sure no one else was listening. "He would have to strike up a deal with Dartz, he's the Master of the Orichalcos but I swear he's the very devil incarnate himself. Atlantis, where we are from, is a beautiful realm where all of our kinds lives in peace. My father and Dartz both ruled peacefully,as friend' then, the city of tranquility was a land wrought with war, ruled by the cruel serpent of darkness known as the Great Leviathan which is a myth. The seal corrupted his mind and his goal was to conquer the world with this power, making it the world he ever so envisioned. But my father had him banished from the kingdom. I'll convince him so don't worry, I have to go now I'll see you later," she said.

"All right, see you later," Tea before giving the mermaid a hug. Selene hugged her back and once again disappeared into the dark crystal waters after her brother.

Heart pounding, Yami made his way through the underwater corridor toward the throne room. His throat was tight, his jaw clenched...but he kept his expression calm. He could feel Selene's tense form swimming tentatively behind him. She looked as anxious as he felt...but she was his little sister. He had to be strong. After all...he was the one who had gotten them into this mess. It was up to him to get them through it.

After what felt like an eternity, the prince exited the corridor into the royal chamber. His father sat on the throne, his head bowed and eyes closed. His long tail twitched lightly. He seemed to be thinking intently about something. Yami stopped about three yards away from his father. He felt as though his heart had risen into his throat. The atmosphere felt...heavy...and he wasn't sure if that was due to Aknamkanon's contemplative expression...or the news his son was about to depart.

Summoning all his courage, Yami cleared his throat. "Father? May I have a word with you?"

Those piercing gray eyes slowly opened. They seemed distant for a moment...then gradually focused on the prince. A small smile warmed his serious face. "Of course, my son. What is on your mind?"

Yami's fingers curled into fists. He glanced over his shoulder at Selene. Her aqua eyes flicked to him, looking nervous...but she gave an encouraging nod. The prince swallowed, returned the gesture...and moved his gaze back to the king. He took a deep breath of water...and spoke.

"Father...the truth is...I met someone...someone with whom I think I want to spend the rest of my life."

Aknamkanon's eyes widened. He sat forward in his chair, his golden tail swishing back and forth excitedly. "Really?" he exclaimed, his smile widening. "My son, that is wonderful! Love is an amazing and powerful thing. Tell me, who is the lucky mermaid?"

Yami and Selene exchanged a glance, sharing the same sense of dread. Well...this was it...the point of no return. "Well..." the prince started hesitantly. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "The truth is...she is NOT a mermaid..."

The king raised his brows. "Oh? What is she then? A Sea Nymph? A Cecelia?"

"No..." the prince tugged on his golden bangs. He gave a heavy sigh. There was no getting around it. He would have to state the answer bluntly. "Father...she is...a human."

All twitches of excitement in Aknamkanon's form...halted instantly. His expression froze...and his iron gaze Yami's heart beat so hard he was certain it would burst. However, he forced the anxiety back and made himself hold his father's gaze. After several seconds of torturous silence, the king spoke.

"No..." he muttered, more to himself than to his children. "...it is not possible. He scrutinized Yami as if waiting for him to say it was all a joke. The prince...said nothing.

An intense stare down commenced between father and son. Yami could feel his sister's form shrinking behind him...but he did not turn to comfort her. He had to show Father that he was not about to back down. A frightening change came over Aknamkanon's features. His look of shock darkened into a deep frown and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were like silver lightning as he glowered at his son.

"You've been told..." the King started in a low, dangerous tone. "...that humans are savage, heartless creatures who kill each other in droves for trivial reasons."

Yami said nothing...and his father's voice rose a bit.

"You know that they hunt sea life for mere sport as well as food."

Yami stared unwaveringly into his face. Aknamkanon braced both hands on the arms of this throne, sitting forward. His eyes flashed and his voice boomed like thunder.

"You KNOW that every fiber of their beings is evil and YET...YOU...YOU CLAIM TO HAVE...FEELINGS FOR ONE OF THEM?"

Yami bent his chin, finally averting the fiery gaze that burned into him. He didn't like seeing his father so angry...but... "I cannot change how I feel..." he murmured.

The king took a breath, probably to stifle some enraged response. He glanced at Selene floating nervously behind her brother. "And you...you allowed your brother to go down such a dangerous path?"

Selene wrung her fingers, clearly not knowing what to say. "I...she...well, she seemed really nice..." the mermaid said weakly.

"They ALL seem 'nice'!" Aknamkanon roared. He rose from his throne, saying, "That is how they delude us...how they delude even each other! But they are the vilest evil in existence!"

That comment...made the prince's soul write in fury. His blood eyes snapped to the king and he advanced forward threateningly. "You know nothing about her! She is the most pure-hearted person I have ever met!"

Aknamkanon shook his head gravely. "Then she has taken you for the fool you were in meeting her."

That pricked pride as well as the over protectiveness of love. The youth's eyes narrowed into slits and he snarled, "If anyone here is a fool, it is YOU, Father! You and your ridiculous prejudices...How can you judge one whom you have never met?"

The elder merman's eyes glared. His shoulders heaved up and down, his fingers curling into fists.

"This conversation is OVER," he said in a voice that was softer...but with a deadly calm. "Yami...for disrespecting and deliberately disobeying your father, you are confined to the palace. You are NEVER to exit without an escort and I will ALWAYS know where you are at ALL times. You are never to even lay EYES on that human wench again. Understand this and leave my presence."

Yami's shoulders heaved with deep anger. His eyes burned toward his father. He should have known he wouldn't understand. It was never a remote possibility. Either way...he WOULD be with Tea...with or without the king's blessing.

"I will GLADLY leave your presence..." the prince replied in an equally low, equally venomous tone.

"But YOU understand THIS...I will be with Tea no matter WHAT you say! I love her with all of my heart and neither you nor the damned Great Leviathan will stop me! If you won't help me...THEN I WILL FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL! I'm sorry Father, but I cannot accept the words that you just said, I love her! I want to be with her, and there's nothing standing in between us, Tea and I are meant to be together. I know it."

He practically screamed the last words. Aknamkanon gawked at him, clearly speechless at his normally composed son's passion. With one last toxic glare...Yami grabbed Selene's hand...and swam as fast as he could toward the throne's double doors.

"Are you all right?" his younger sister asked, as they swam back into his room shut the door and were out of listening distance. "Yeah I'm fine better to be completely honest," he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't listen to anything he says anyway, human's honestly don't seem that bad," she continued.

The sun glistened down through the dark crystal waters, once reminding him of the woman who had captured his heart and was waiting for his return.

"You're thinking about Tea aren't you?" Sel's voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, causing his face to flush a scarlet red color.

"Humans aren't' that bad at all. Listen I figured out a way to become human I'm going to see Dartz, will you come with me?" he asked.

She arched an eyebrow,"I was talking to her earlier about all of this and she told me to try to convince you I wasn't going to push it on you but are you sure about this?"

He nodded, "I'm 100% sure, I don't know how bad Dartz really is, but I'm willing to take that risk to try." Selene tapped her fingers against her chin, "Well if you put it that way, you're going to need something that will catch his interest in order for him to make a deal with you," she said while glancing around the room.

Yami swam over towards the nightstand by his bed and slowly opened the top drawer, pulling out a golden rectangle box. The top had a pattern of six rectangles in a row while on the bottom little squares were neatly arranged. Hieroglyphics were carved into the front as well on both sides along with a Sennen eye in the center. He carefully opened the lid and pulled out the Millenium puzzle. It was attached to thick brown cord. He carefully placed the puzzle around his neck, the coolness of it against his felt strange.

"So will you come with me?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but we better wait until dark so no one will see or stop us. Yugi, Ishizu, Grandfather, and Father can't know about this."

The dark crystal waters of their home were silent, as they swam through the water without a word spoken between the siblings. The pathway to Dartz's lair was long and scary. They swam past volcanoes, boiling whirlpools. The whirlpools threatened to suck him and his sister into a place where nightmares were born. Dark forests of seaweed loomed on.

A disgusting wasteland, that seemed to drag on forever. Skeletons of drowned sailors stood out in the darkness, half buried in the dark yellow sand. No flowers, sea plants, nothing grew out there. Right in the center of a strange forest, where all the trees and flowers were polypi, half animals, and half plants; they looked like little snakes with a hundred heads growing right out of the dirt. The branches were long, slimy arms with flexing tips. They moved fast and were deadly. Anything they caught in their clutches would not be able to escape.

"Those things are disgusting," Selene said, as they swam right past the strange plants.

"They're polyp's, once they catch you it's hard to escape so we have to be careful," her brother replied.

They finally came to a large black mountain, where a large circular structure stood, carved out of the very mountain was made entirely of black pearl, and jagged walls bent into the structure acted like a birdcage waiting for its prey. The entranceway was a door made entirely of solid gold.

"That has to be the way in," Yami said, as the two royals approached the sinister looking place.

"You ready to do this?" his sister asked.

He nodded, before opening the door which led to complete darkness. Yami wanted to groan when Selene pulled him to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone on the outside, plus it was dark and cold again. A row of serpent statues lined each side of the long dark hallway, their fangs glistening with a strange greenish glow. The siblings swam faster to another door which made of a plain wood, the small stone antechamber was not as large but quickly opened to a larger, cavernous room, perfectly round like a castle turret. The walls were made of a strange tan color, as they both entered.

Stone slabs were neatly arranged along the huge walls, which puzzled the two royals was the fact that face's and bodies of scared and desperate merpeople were trapped inside the stone's as if they were life-like artwork. In the middle was a large raised platform with the same symbol that both Rex and Weevil had upon their forehead's when they challenged Yami and his sister to a duel in trying to steal their souls. Even the floor of the platform had a soul each trapped within them. Orange flames burned inside two lit torches, various looking bottles and items sat on a shelf in the far corner along with a black caldron.

"This place is so" Selene began.

"Lovely isn't it?" a voice that came from the shadows caused them both to jump.

A large green burst of flame suddenly filled the room with a blinding light before it dissipated and dimmed. It formed into a man who seemed to be in his thirties with long, greenish blue hair that framed his long and angular face. It was Dartz. His eyes…were eerily mismatched—one green and one gold and they glittered with a coldness Yami and Selene had never seen before.

His tail was a dark blue color, the end fins jagged and ripped in some places. He wore a foot length white cloak which trailed behind him, cuffed wrists, a raised collar and a stone bearing the symbol of the Orichalcos around his neck. The air was suddenly full of an unending strange silence as if all life had vanished from the room.

"What brings you children to my home?" he asked, seemingly in a somewhat bored tone.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed while Selene stayed behind him not bothering to move a muscle.

"We've come to make a deal with you in return for your help," the prince replied.

Dartz raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner, as a smile formed on his face while he laughed softly.

"I want your help in becoming a human," Yami said.

The sorcerer laughed, "Why would you want to go up there when everyone above the surface is dying to know what's happening down here?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Because the one I love is up there and I can't stand another moment being away from her."

Dartz crossed his arms, "I may know the right spell to grant your wish, but you'll have to give me something in return, if you're willing to pay the price, I'll grant it for you."

He smiled at him, his face so deceiving gentle as he slowly swam over towards the two youths. His green eyes never left them while encircling the two royals. Yami glared at him before slipping off the puzzle around his neck.

"I'll give this in return for your help," holding it at an arms' length towards the sorcerer.

"What would I be able to with that?" one of his fingers pointing at the object.

"It's the puzzle of the Egyptian Gods and you can summon them at any time."

Dartz's eyes twinkled with satisfaction.

"All right we've have a deal," he said taking it from him.

"I want to become a human too," Selene said swimming out from behind her brother.

"No, I won't allow you to get involved with this," he said.

She shook her head refusing to be ignored, "Dartz do you see anything on me you wish to trade?"

Another chilling smile. "You have such a lovely voice, I would rather enjoy having it as a collectible."

He turned to face her. "I want your voice Selene, it is your most prized possession and it's what I require as payment for your request," he said.

"My voice? But..." Selene suddenly felt her whole world suddenly shrink into the dark crystal waters of her home.

"But how will I speak to my brother and Tea?"

Dartz chuckled and said, "You can speak to them with your eyes and the graceful way you'll move. You'll keep your mermaid-like grace. Surely a beautiful thing like you can bewitch a human heart."

She said nothing, as her ocean eyes thought for a moment. "Fine, anything for my brother to be happy," as she lifted her chin to meet Dartz's eyes.

"So be it!" His laughter made them both tremble.

He swam over towards the caldron and tossed in a serpent to make sure that it was clean enough first. Dartz began adding a bunch of different ingredients to it. Yami and Selene watched as more terrible things were added to the potion. He knew a storm must have brewed somewhere on the ocean's surface. Dartz stirred the potion with his hand. Demonic shadows the walls, while the potion glowed a light green color.

Selene pressed herself against the wall far away from the creep as possible. He took the opportunity to pin her against the stone wall, he gazed into her ocean eyes for a moment before reaching out and pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. She looked away, as he traced her eyelids and the shadows underneath her eyes.

Selene closed her eyes and moment later opened them to find his face inches from her own. He pressed his lips against her's, before using his tongue to pry her mouth open. He cut open his tongue and let his blood slide into her mouth before chanting a few words.

The blood started to boil before a golden ball of light flew out of her mouth. She recognized her own voice singing from the ball and it flew into a small glass bottle resting on the shelf. Selene opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Dartz floated back towards the caldron and retrieved two small glass vials and poured some of the potions into it.

"Here you go my dear children, drink it once you get to shore before the sun rises. I recommend not to watch yourself during the transformation it would be quite gruesome. Ah, before I forget," he reached another hand into his robe pocket and handed Yami a black cord with a green stone hanging from it.

Slipping it around his neck, "That's proof that you made a deal with me." The prince nodded, taking the bottles and putting them into Selene's sack, they swam out as fast as they could. Dartz's laughter echoed throughout the chamber once again before he burst into another source of green and vanished.

A/N: Until next time and we hope you enjoyed.

VB20 and Blackrose


	8. Agonizing Transformation

**Authoress Notes:** Look at us blushing at the chapter we're about to type, I've never felt so giddy in my whole career as a writer who always knows about turning a fairy tale that's been around for years. Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys; we can't thank you guys enough.

Blackrose: I've watched and read so many different versions of the story, and it always ends sad. Not this time! I really hate sad endings to movies, and that kind of stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is MAJOR Fluff XD. All VB20's doing!

VB20: XD yeah, different huh? I thought it would nice to write it a little differently. All right unto the chapter!

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha, Yamitude...I'm totally going to start saying that XD.**

**Kender20: I think Selene is going to feel the pain when she walks, but Yami is going to have a bit of a twist ^_^.**

**Aqua girl 007: Yup, transformation time ^_^! **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks ^_^! Yami's going to have another predicament XD.**

**The Real Contest Shipping Princess: Haha, don't worry, it will have a happy ending ^_^.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks ^_^! We wanted to add a little twist to it XD.**

**SailorBlaze: Thanks! We're really sorry we couldn't put the song in here, because the site doesn't allow songfic's. But you will be appearing in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Seven

"Come on Sel, let's get out of here," Yami said, the strange ominous feeling was still somehow lingering inside the creepy lair. There was nothing but complete darkness, as the ocean was silent as glass. She nodded slowly, placing the glass viles into her brown sack so that they wouldn't get lost. They once again traveled through the hallway of serpent statues, their fangs still glowing brightly with the strange green light. A golden door sat on the end of the tunnel, Yami quickly opened the door, and they swam out it shut quietly behind them.

_"That was undeniably creepy, and I normally do not say that,"_ Selene's voice echoed from the far corner's of her brother's mind. He blinked a couple of times, as heard her words clearly as a star filled midnight sky. _"What?" _her ocean eyes stared at him strangely. "Did you just say that?" he asked confused. The princess rolled her eyes and snorted, _"Yes in fact I did," _she responded.

Yami smiled and shook his head, "Well at least you have a way of communicating." She smiled, "_Come on we have to get to the surface soon, Tea should be waiting for us." _The darkness seemed to linger on forever, but soon it began to lift from the dark ocean water.

The journey back to the palace was long and silent. The whirlpools had calmed down, and the waters were calmer. Squid and fish darted back and forth.

The dark crystal waters of their home were silent, as they swam through the water without a word, as they came upon the palace grounds, everything was quiet, the lights extinguished. Beside the gate waited three familiar figures. It was then that the prince and princess's monsters came bouncing excitedly to meet their masters. Kuriboh leaped into Yami's arms, nuzzling against his chest, while Revival Jam swirled and warped around Selene, emitting ghostly moans of happiness. Selene giggled and ran her hand over the ghost's wispy head while her brother fondly scratched Kuriboh's fuzzy head.

"Hey there..." Yami held the fuzzball up and smiled at him. Dark Magician slowly came towards them, his blue eyes shining with happiness, he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Where have you two been? We've been so worried, it's good to see you back safe," he said. Revival Jam made a silly face at Selene, sticking his tonuge out, while pulling a black eyeball down. Selene bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but she couldn't hold it back and as she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

_"What's wrong Selene? Why aren't you laughing?" _the ghost asked in a worried tone. Selene's ocean eyes filled with sadness, as Yami sighed. "She can no longer speak because she gave her voice to Dartz so that we could become human." The magician's eyes softened, "I see, and that means you are leaving us forever?" he asked.

Yami shook his head, turning towards his most trusted friend, "No not forever, I was going to ask you if you could come with us. I don't know much about the human world, I need to learn as much as possible," he said. Dark Magician smiled, "I would be honored to join you I promise to protect you the very best I can from any danger." Kuriboh squeaked in delight, he was excited at the thought of exploring a brand new world. He nodded bouncing in the merman's arms while Revival Jam rolled its eyes and snorted. The ghost turned towards his friend.

_"You've been my best friend since the day we met, and you didn't think I was creepy or scary. I promised you whatever decisions and choices you made in life, I would stand by you through it all. So I'm coming too." _

Selene's eyes lit up as she hugged the plasma ghost tightly. He hugged her tightly plasma arms encircling her tightly. "Hey you two, I didn't realize you were still up," a voice said from behind them. Yami and Selene turned to see a young mermaid with dark lavender hair, bright light blue eyes, and a light purple tail with white and purple streaks came swimming towards them. A light pink seapony followed closely behind her. It's mane was dark pink and it had white wings.

"Blaze hey it's nice to see you," the merman greeted their friend. "It's nice to see you too, what are you guys doing up so late?" she asked, a giant yawn escaping her lips.

"Just going for a midnight swim I couldn't sleep," he said. Lying wasn't the best thing for Yami to do, but he didn't want to her to worry about them.

Selene nodded, while Pinkie Pie giggled in delight. "Hello Pinkie, you look so healthy and well, has she been feeding you well?" Yami asked. Pinkie Pie swam up to him and nuzzled his cheek, her light blue eyes shining brightly.

"I hate to do this but I have to get back home, my parents will be so mad at me for going out this late," Blaze explained. "Come on Pinkie Pie, we have to go home." She gave both of her friends a warm hug, so did Pinkie Pie. "See you guys around," she said. They waved to them before disappearing into the darkness.

Yami at his sister before he said, "You ready?" She nodded, as they made their way towards the darkened ocean felt as if he was rising into the heavens, as they swam slowly towards the surface, it was finally their turn to see the world that they had always wanted to.

Yami gasped as he broke the surface of the water, shaking his drenched hair and sending tiny, salty droplets everywhere. The night was beautiful...the sky ebony and dotted with stars...the moon round and glowing...and the ocean looking like liquid obsidian. The air was cool, adding brisk relief to the warm seawater. Kuriboh danced excitedly in the air, his eyes taking in the land that was right before the shoreline. Revival Jam breathed in the fresh cool air of the human world. Dark Magician held his staff carefully.

Running a hand throw his wet, unruly locks, Yami turned to look at his sister. Selene was floating beside him, her blue eyes averted her hand resting on her neck. A pang of guilt ran through the prince's heart when he remembered that she hadn't said anything on the way here because she no longer had a voice. He reached over and lightly brushed her arm, a sincere smile twisting his lips.

"I owe you a huge thanks, Selene..." the merman murmured. "You've given up so much for me. Thank you for always being there at my side when everyone else tells me I'm crazy."

Selene smiled brightly and nodded, then turned her gaze toward the shadow-blanketed beach. Her eyes crinkled into a smile, making Yami turn. When he saw the figure standing there on the sand, waving and beaming at the two merpeople...a grin lit up his own face. It was Tea.

The girl was dressed in a light blue, off the shoulder dress that belted at the waist, her chocolate hair blowing gently against her face. Her ivory skin glowed in the moonlight, making those eyes of pure sapphire also had on a pale shawl.

Yami's heart began to pound even harder and he all but flew across the onyx waves toward the waiting arms of his lover. Tea laughed and lifted the hem of her dress so that she could wade into the water shallows...but she soon gave up on keeping her clothing dry and ran until she was waist deep in the ocean. When she reached the prince, Tea threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in years. The monsters followed him closely.

Yami wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent mixed with that of nighttime and sea water. In that moment, every doubt about his rebellious actions vanished...and he knew he had made the correct choice. The prince pulled back and gazed into his lover's eyes, fire clashing with ice.

Tea beamed, then surprised him by pressing her lips gently against his. Yami couldn't resist the urge to tangle his wet hands into her soft hair, further deepening the heated kiss. She wound her arms around his neck, striving to pull him closer...but the green stone, the object Dartz had given him, pressed into her collarbone, making her squeak in surprise and pull back.

The merman gave her a sheepish smile and turned his head to look at his sister as she slowly approached. Selene smiled at Tea and gave her a slight nod in greeting.

"Selene!" the brunette grinned at her. "I'm so glad you came!"

Selene smiled and hung her head, making Tea blink in confusion. "Have I...done something wrong?"

Yami shook his head and placed a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's not you, Tea. It's...well...Selene decided she wanted to go with me on this journey and become a human as well. In order to do that...she traded her voice with Dartz for the potion."

"Oh..." Tea's azure orbs went wide with shock and she stared at Selene. She then reached out and grabbed both of the mermaid's hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. "You've sacrificed so much so that Yami and I can be together...thank you, Selene. I hope we can repay you someday."

Selene's cheeks went pink and she smiled, bowing her head in acknowledgement. She then turned back to her brother and slowly reached into her bag and held up the crystal potion bottle.

Kuriboh slowly went up Tea, his eyes studying her carefully as Revival Jam and Dark Magician the princess smiled, "Oh are these friends of yours?" she asked. Yami smiled, "This little fuzzball is Kuriboh, he's been with me since I was born, and the ghost is Selene's pal, and that's Dark Magician."

"It's nice too met you all," she said. Dark Magician took her hand into his, "It's an honor to meet the woman who captured my master's heart."

Yami's blood eyes locked on the ominously swirling green liquid, a pang of anxious anticipation stabbing at his already over-excited heart. He glanced backward, drinking in the sight of the obsidian waves gently dancing beneath a pallid moon and star-strewn sky. He looked back toward the land filled with rolling dunes of soft sand dyed silver by the night. The prince had gone one long enough in the world below. It was time for him to get a much desired taste of the world above.

Taking a deep breath of the brisk night air, Yami took the bottle from his sister and popped the top off of it. A bitter-smelling wisp of something swirled out of it, making some vague shape in the air as it rose. The prince thought, as he watched it swirl and dissipate...that the shape almost looked like a skull...but he didn't take the time to contemplate it.

The merman's knuckles whitened on the bottle's spout and Selene placed her hand over his for support. "We'll swallow it together," the prince said and she nodded.

Finally, Yami raised the potion to his lips and took a sip, holding the liquid in his mouth as he handed the bottle to Selene and watched her do the same. It tasted bitter like a horrid medicine...or perhaps poison. The brother and sister locked gazes, nodded...and simultaneously swallowed the mystical brew.

As the empty vial left their lips, each of their eyes snapped open, while letting out a sudden silent gasp. Yami let the vial escape from his fingers as he clutched at his throat, like he was choking. Selene also began to hyperventilate. It wasn't long until the pain started to expand throughout their bodies. They could feel the agony spreading quickly through their very beings, as the siblings began to thrash on the dry sand.

To say that the potion was painful would have been a severe understatement. As soon as the liquid slid down his throat, Yami felt as though he had just swallowed a red-hot dagger of some kind. Agony suddenly scattered throughout his body, making him double over at the waist in horror. He let out a shriek of agony, for nothing but pain and fire existed in his mind, blinding and deafening him to all his surroundings. He watched in horror as all of his scales began to burn away, leaving small trails of blood that ran down his body. Even his tail didn't seem to be functioning correctly. It felt like it was in two sections and not one...and he wondered of the burning dagger had split it in two.

Ugh it felt as if she had swallowed fire! The insides of her mouth began to burn, like the red scorches of the red lotus on a beautiful sunset, tears began to fall from Selene's eyes as the burning sensation crept down from her stomach to her waist, as if someone had poured a jar of scalding fire or acid unto her tail.

The prince wished he had made his sister stay home, made her stay a mermaid because now he knew that they without a doubt were having the same, gruesome Dartz had tricked them...maybe he had given them some ancient poison instead of a potion to turn them into humans. They both gritted their teeth at the pain.

Sel couldn't even scream. Her scales began to fall away. Soon one after another they began to burn away, their scales beginning to shoot out in a faster, quicker pace, brand new skin forming where those scales used to be.

The scales located below his stomach fell away, and when Yami finally looked down, a thick cloud of blood suddenly burst through the top of his thrashing tail from the very front to the back. More blood flowed. It honestly felt as if a sharp double-edged sword had cut his tail into two. Selene let out another silent scream while as her tail stretched like elastic and ripped into two separate pieces slowly forming into something else. Her fins slowly snapped themselves off forming into two five small stumps on each side.

After a few more horrifying moments, the feeling began to fade away. As his senses slowly returned, Yami realized that he had his face buried in someone's soft neck, his arms wrapped around a slender waist. He looked up and saw Tea staring down at him, her cerulean eyes wide with worry, as she cradled him in her arms. The prince glanced to the side, and saw Selene sitting up in the shallow water, breathing heavily.

Selene's head pounded like a furious headache, as she struggled to regain consciousness, her arms shook a bit, but Revival Jam wrapped himself around her. She slowly turned her eyes toward where her dark blue mermaid tail had once been, but to her surprise, it was no longer there. Her once beautiful mermaid tail had been transformed into two long, slender human legs. Dartz wasn't lying, he had told the truth, her fingers ran over the smooth, pale skin which felt like living marble. Tears slowly began to form in the mermaid's eyes, as she struggled to hold them in.

Shock ran through him and he glanced down, squinting in trying to make his groggy vision penetrate the water. He could barely make out the form...of legs...his legs. They were long and beautiful, just like Tea's. His fingers touched the soft pale skin, which felt amazing compared his tail. She smiled at him, blue eyes shining with happiness. "We're no longer separated, we're together," she whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her fingers ran over his tense muscles, as the sun began to rise over the ocean water.

Kuriboh bounced around them happily, as Tea wrapped her shawl around his body. He accidentally caused them to face back into the water, a huge splash emanated around both of them. Selene started laughing, as Revival Jam joined in. Tea looked up at him, a slight flush on her face. He was lying on top of her, his legs between her's. They kissed deeply for a long time, and soon they were both gasping for air.

A wave of relief washed over him. The deal had worked. They hadn't been cheated. Yami sighed and returned his face to the soft, safe haven of Tea's neck. She placed a hand on the back of his drenched hair, drawing him closer and Yami's blood eyes slowly closed. He was here now...he was finally where he belonged. With that consolation insulating his ever-fading mind, the merman-turned-human relaxed in his lover's arms...and finally allowed the world of unconsciousness to consume him.

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!_

_VB20 and Blackrose _


	9. Awakening In A New World

**Authoress Notes:** Thank you guys so much for the love once again. Gosh, what a long day XD. Enjoy the chapter!

**Sailorblaze: Haha, I was wondering which pony that was ^_^.**

**Aqua girl 007: XD, I've had it stuck in my head for about a week now ^_^.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Haha, Aknamkanon's gonna be TICKED :). I'm not sure how many chapters it will be...**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha, yeah really. SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME MERMAN TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE GO XD!**

**RealShippingPrincess: Thanks ^_^! Haha, yeah we couldn't cut out Kuriboh :).**

**MutantEnemy6789: Pinkie Pie FTW ^_^! Yep, that was Sailorblaze :).**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Eight

"Yami...Yami..." the voice called out to him from the edge of the darkness. It sounded vaguely familiar...but he didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to leave the comforting arms of sleep...didn't want to face the world. He felt as though every last vestige of his strength, both of body and mind, had been drained away.

"Yami, please..." the voice grew more insistent and the fog of blissful disorientation slowly began to fade from Yami's mind. His sense of touch returned...and he found that he was in the ocean. Soft, gentle arms cradled him and his face was pressed into something velvety...velvety and sweet-smelling.

The memories rushed back like a torrent of water, flooding his mind with every event he had previously forgotten. The prince and Selene had come here to the surface and consumed the potion. There had been unimaginable pain and both of them had passed out...but it should have turned them into humans. That fact more than anything gave him an incentive to force his weary eyes open.

Yami blinked a few times, forcing his groggy mind to focus. Dawn was beginning to break on the horizon, painting the sky and sea in glorious shades of gold and red. The air was cool, its briskness further enhanced by the chilly ocean water. However, the prince found that he was quite warm. This was due to the fact that he was still lying in Tea's arms, his face nestled in her neck.

The girl gazed down at him, her azure eyes filled with fear and worry. He moaned softly, looked at her, and forced a weak smile onto his lips. "Hey there..."

The worry in Tea's face lessened, replaced by a wave of obvious relief. She pulled back so that she could look at him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you all right?" the girl asked.

"I think so..." he shifted in the shallow water so that he was sitting on his...knees? He had knees! Yami's eyes widened and he felt around in the water, expecting to feel the usual, slightly sharp scales...but touching the soft, warm skin of a leg instead.

"I'm...human," the prince's voice was a ghost of its formal self. "It...it actually worked!"

His mouth twisted into a huge grin as he turned to Tea. She was staring at him, looking slightly confused. He took her face between his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her soft, porcelain skin and leaving trails of water. "Don't you see what this means? We can finally be together!"

The girl's expression brightened, but her lover did not give her time to respond. Instead, Yami pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, snaking his arms around her waist. Tea's arms went around his neck, pulling him closer...until she suddenly squeaked. The prince pulled back and looked at her, confused. Her face was bright red and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Wait here for a second..." Tea said and stood up. She waded out of the water onto the sun-kissed beach and Yami couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she looked in the dawn light. The girl reached into a small sack she had lying on the sand, pulled out what looked like a thick, dark blue shawl, and carried it back to him. She handed her lover the material, keeping her eyes averted.

"H-here..." Tea murmured, her cheeks bright pink. "Stand up and t-tie this around your waist."

Confused, Yami did as she said, getting out of the water and tying the plush fabric around him. With that done, he finally looked down and beheld his new legs. They were slim and pale, looking natural on his body as if they had always been there. He took a cautious step forward...and found he had no trouble. His legs felt strong and able, and it was all he could do to resist the urge to run on them as he'd seen so many other humans do.

"They're nice," Tea said, arching her eyebrow and smiling with false coyness. Yami chuckled and began wading with his lover toward the beach. Upon reaching the warm, wet sand of the shore...he froze when he realized something.

"Hold on! Where's Selene?"

The youth looked around, frantically running his ruby eyes over the landscape. He saw golden sand leading to bright green wildlife... grey cliffs...colorful, exotic-looking flowers...an elegant palace in the distance...but no Selene. Kuriboh played along in the water, splashing around excitedly. It was then he spotted her just a few feet away, sitting in the shallow water, Revival Jam at her side. She turned her face to see her brother and Tea running towards her.

A bright smile lit up her face, as she slowly got to her feet, knee's a little wobbly but she managed to stand on her own. "Are you all right?" the prince asked his sister. She nodded, _"Yes I'm fine," _as the blue plasma ghost danced around her. The sound of voices approaching caused the princess to freeze in fear.

All three youths turned...and saw a trio of four young men running toward them. One of them had dirty blonde hair that slightly hung in his eyes, friendly dark brown eyes, and mischievous grin. He wore a white loose cotton shirt, and brown pants. The one standing next to him had his hair in a unsual style, it was dark brown above his forehead pointed up. His eyes were a light hazel color, and he wore a dark green button down shirt, navy blue trousers, and simple brown leather boots. The third one had sandy blonde colored hair, that hung loosely about his shoulders, his skin was a dark tan color. His eyes were the darkest lavender color, he was wearing a black vest, and simple black fourth was the most distinctive of them all, with long black hair that was expertly tied with a red band, painted emerald eyes, and tan skin. Dressed in a black tank top, a red and black pants, a dice hanging from his ear,he was quite handsome and moved with a confidence that suggested he was well aware of his looks.

Once they came within sight range, all four visitors stopped and stared in shock at the scene before them. Yami slid an arm around Tea's waist and pulled her protectively close, narrowing his blood eyes. Tea, however, smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his chest. "It's okay," she said. "They're my friends."

The blonde guy gave a cocky side grin and waved. "Nice to meetcha, pal," he said in an odd accent that Yami did not recognize. "The name's Joey." He pointed to the brown-haired youth beside him. "And this here's my sidekick, Tristan."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sidekick. So that means you're the one doing all the thinking? That's a terrifying thought."

"Yep, it's true, "Tea snickered, "These two may be a couple of goofballs, but they are the best of friends."

"Hey!" They both said in unison, frustrated. Tea only laughed more, which caused Yami and Selene to giggle. "You think that's funny huh Tea Hey at least you have a point when it comes to Joey," Tristan said. "Hey! Who's side are you on Tristan? Thanks a lot," Joey growled.

The platinum blonde just laughed, "I'm Marik, it's nice to meet you," he said in a quiet voice.

Joey glared and punched his companion in the arm while the black-haired boy stepped forward. "My name's Duke," he announced in a smooth, calm voice that was not far from being alluring. "I'm the only one with a complete knowledge of common sense, as you can probably tell. Now you know all three of our names...but we know nothing about you."

"This is Yami," Tea announced, beaming up at her lover.

The prince smiled and cordially bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Right back at ya," Joey grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're three of Tea's closest friends, yet somehow we've never seen you before. How exactly do you two know each other?"

"Oh..." the brunette's face went bright red and she averted her friends' perplexed gazes. "Yami and I...well...we..."

Yami chuckled and pulled her closer, planting a chaste kiss on her head. Giggling, Tea looked up at him and slipped her hand into his. The trio understood at that point and their faces lit up with knowing grins.

"Ah, you're a lucky man," Duke said with a smile. "You must be all right if you've won her pure heart."

"Any friend of Tea's is a friend of ours!" Tristan announced and Joey grinned in agreement.

"It's nice to see that she finally met someone," Marik added.

"Yeah, we're...huh?" Duke's eyes widened...as he stared at something in the water a few yards away.

Everyone turned, following his gaze...and catching sight of Selene still sitting in the water. She had moved a little, hiding herself with a small boulder so that only her nervous face and elegant shoulders were visible. That was more than enough, however, to make the two boys start drooling. They took in everything about the former mermaid...her long, gold-streaked hair...her bright blue eyes...her wet ivory skin...and went from two witty youths to a trio of babbling idiots.

"Whoa... " Tristan murmured and Duke elbowed him in the ribs.

"Close your mouth before a bug flies into it and watch a pro," the raven-haired boy hissed before straightening up. He put on a killer smile and raised his brows, cocking his head to one side in a cutely coy way. "Well hello there, miss. And you are...?"

The former mermaid raised an eyebrow at them and rolled her eyes, _"What have I gotten myself into?" _

"Hot..." Tristan muttered, only to get another vicious raised his brows at the trio's antics and said, "That would be my little sister, Selene."

"Sister?" Duke shot him a look. "Really?"

The prince nodded and gave them a knowing stare of and Duke looked sheepish for a moment...until Tea spoke again.

"Yes, Selene is Yami's sister and we need to get both of them to the palace for some proper clothes and breakfast. Can one of you guys lend her your shirt?"

Tristan all but ripped the fabric from his back and started running toward the furiously blushing/embarrassed ex-mermaid. His feet flew so fast over the ever-warming sand that no one, not even the other lovestruck boy could stop him in his plight. Before he could get too close to the girl, however, Revival Jam swirled in front of him and gave a ghostly growl.

Tristan yelped and skidded to a halt, falling flat on his but on the ground and frantically scrambling backward. "W-what the heck is THAT thing?"

"Don't be alarmed..." Yami stepped forward and ran a hand over the ghost's wispy head, earning an affectionate moan. "This is Selene's companion, Revival Jam. He is fiercely protective of her, as am I." he glared at the two of them to emphasize his point.

Revival Jam floated over to Selene and stretched his flexible form, creating a silvery blue shield around the girl's body. She stood up on shaky legs and carefully made her way over to the group, keeping her blushing face averted from the two perverts who still drooled over her. She ignored them pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Kuriboh squeaked, not liking being forgotten, and bounced over the group. Joey grinned when he saw the little creature and knelt.

"Well, hey there, little fella," he said, giving the fuzz ball's head a rub. Kuriboh squeaked in delight and nuzzled against Joey's hand.

"That is my companion, Kuriboh," Yami smiled at the exchange. "And it seems he's taken a liking to you."

The blonde grinned as Kuriboh began bouncing around on the sand, squeaking excitedly. His stomach audibly growled, illustrating the breakfast hunger that all of them felt."All right..." Tea said, slipping her hand into Yami's. "Now that we've all been introduced, let's head to the palace."

Tea's palace was perhaps one of the largest, most beautiful buildings Yami had ever seen. The walls were a glorious, pearly white color that sparkled in the bright sun. Elegant spires reached up into the sky, their tops pointed and painted an oceanic blue. Small windows curtained with dark red fabric added bright bursts of royal color to the pallid white as did amazingly cultivated bushes of roses leaning against the castle walls.

Yami ran his blood eyes over the landscape, unable to keep his jaw from dropping with awe. Rolling hills stretched over the horizon, leading to majestic grey mountains in the distance. A pleasant, cobblestone path cut through the grass surrounding the castle, leading to an incredible garden filled with exotic-looking plants, ponds, and statues.

Tea must have glimpsed his reaction because she giggled softly. "Welcome to my home. I...hope you like it here."

The prince laughed aloud and put an arm around her waist, "I am happy anywhere so long as you are there with me."

The group continued until they reached a large set of turquoise-encrusted, Iron doors leading into the awe-inspiring building. There were two guards standing at the door, each of them looking more different from the next. While they both wore the same uniform, an ocean blue tunic sewn with swirl patterns and black pants, one was intimidating large, the other exceedingly small. The large one had a barrel-like chest, square face, and brown hair that stuck queerly up like a triangle-shaped antennae. The small one had dark green hair and a mustache, his mouth creased with frown lines.

In spite of their gloomy, unapproachable exteriors, however, Tea beamed at the men as they approached the doors. "Good morning Kemo, Roland."

The guards bowed their heads respectfully, though their expressions did not soften. The beefy one named Kemo glared intimidating at the princess's crowd and said in a low, gravelly voice, "There are more people with you than you left with..."

"I know," the girl smiled at her group. "These are some new friends of mine. They slept on the beach last night so I'm taking them into the castle for some proper accommodations."

Roland bit his lip. "You know we're not supposed to let strangers into the palace walls..."

"They're not strangers," Tea shot back with a slight edge to her voice. "They are my friends and now they're hungry, tired, and NOT in any condition to be standing here in the blazing sun."

Yami wanted to point out that he was quite thrilled to be standing in the sun after so many years of swimming through the darkness, but he knew better than to interrupt his lover's silver-tongue speech. The guards glanced at each other, hung their heads, and slowly stepped away from the monumental doors. Kemo pulled a lever near the wall and the doors slowly creaked open, allowing the group to finally step inside.

The palace interior was every bit as elegant and majestic as its exterior. Cream-colored marble pillars lined a long entryway which was carpeted with a deep purple material. The walls were a white color as well, covered in light fixtures, royal paintings, and elegant wall decorations. Several crystal-covered chandeliers dangled from the high ceiling and there were small table resting at different walls, each one decorated with a sweet-smelling, colorful bouquet of flowers.

Tea led her companions down the awe-inspiring hallway, smiling and waving at various servants and maids as they passed. Yami, however, had his attention focused on their beautiful surroundings. He loved the warmth of this place...both from the friendliness and the gentle light streaming through large stain glass windows on the walls. Selene's ocean eyes took in her new surroundings.

"All right let's get you two into some proper clothes after we finish eating I'll make sure you're cleaned up," she said standing in front of two white doors. Tristan nodded, "We'll wait for you guys here." Joey, Duke, and Marik agreed. She ushered the two inside and shut the door. The room was a pure white color, with beautiful pearl and gold designs, a large canpoy bed sat in the far corner, right by the glass windows which had a balcony. White curtains with lace at the bottom hung elegantly.

Upon the bed sat two neatly arranged sets of clothing for both. The princess smiled, "I had these laid out for you both," she said gesturing towards the clothes. Yami and his sister smiled, "You're so kind," replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome, do you need any help?" she asked the young mermaid who nodded. "I'll be back," she said leading her into the closet winking at Yami.

Yami had no trouble figuring out how to wear human clothing. In less than a few minutes he was wearing a long cotton white shirt, that fit his body perfectly. It was loose around about his shoulders, but had two simple strings that he tied together. Black pants with silver chains completed the outfit, he was still wearing the golden armbands and the green necklace Dartz had given him. Something about it didn't feel right to him yanking it off he tossed it out the window.

Soft footsteps on the marble floor from behind made him turn around. Tea and Selene emerged from the large closet, the mermaid princess was dressed in a floor length halter black gown. Her long brown hair hung loosely about her shoulders. "You look wonderful," he said to his sister. Selene smiled, even though she couldn't speak he knew she seemed happy.

Eventually, Tea stopped at a large set of dark wood doors, and pushed them open with some effort. The doors led into a dining hall that consisted of a long, glossy wood table, intricately carved chairs softened with royal blue cushions, and a cool marble floor. The far wall was a solid window, letting in light as well as a breathtaking view of the ocean and landscape surrounding the castle.

Glancing to one side, the prince noted that Joey and Tristan were both salivating. He arched a brow, turned in the direction they were staring...and felt his own stomach growl. The long table was filled with a feast the likes of which he'd never seen. There were delicately frosted pastries, fluffy breads, jams of various colors and consistencies, breakfast meats, and freshly squeezed fruit juices filling silver goblets. As a royal of Atlantis, Yami had been to many decadent feasts...but this one put all of them to shame.

"Well?" Tea said playfully, gesturing toward the chairs. "Let us not just stand around staring. It's time to eat!"

A/N: Until next time!

Blackrose and VB20


	10. New Friends, Old, and The Thief

Authoress Notes: Thank you guys for all the love,Our deepest apologies for not updating sooner. VB20 started college a year ago, and to be honest we're still trying to get the hang of everything. Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are so amazing, we love you! :) So, here's a brand new chapter of this story, I hope you all enjoy. Bakura and Seto come in this as well as Ryou.

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks ^_^ Oh yeah it was a bad idea for him to throw it away. Yeah we know the feeling. XD Nope, they won't be trusted ever!**

**SailorBlaze: Thanks ^_^ Lots of romance is on the way!**

**RealshippingPrincess: Thanks ^_^ Actually yes but not until later, you'll see!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: XD Glad you liked it. We thought it was funny too!**

**Aqua Girl 007: Thanks :) He's going to be developed a lot more. That was a great line.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks! No, they're human forever, and the necklace is going to pay a major part in the story.**

**Kender20: Thanks ^_^ No she's not going to be feeling any pain, the original is too sad. You'll see about the stone ;)**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Nine

"Wow, all of this looks so good, so who's ready to chow down?" Joey said, gesturing towards the magificent feast. His dark brown eyes glowed, taking in all the savory treats. A huge grin spread across Tristan's face, "You betcha buddy," he agreed. It felt to the both of them they hadn't eaten in ages. All of a sudden, a couple of small monsters came running into the room, along with Mai and Serenity and young man with long white hair.

A cute yellow ball with four wings, the top two a beautiful dark pink, and the bottom a light lilac color, it also had a heart upon his head and two smaller one's on its cheeks, flew towards Tea, squeaking happily.

"Happy Lover! It's so good to see you," she exclaimed, hugging the creature close to her. "This is my friend Happy Lover, he's been with me since I was born," turning towards Yami who smiled in return. "He's adorable," he said. The winged angel bounced over to the former merman, nuzzling him with affection. Selene giggled, as he flew around her.

"Well would you look at that, he likes you," Joey said, as he felt a nudge against his leg. An orange small dragon with bright blue eyes was jumping up and down excitedly. "Hey buddy, I didn't see you there, this is Baby Dragon he's really playful," he said. The dragon bounced up and down in the air, showing off while flapping his wings. A yellow stubby lizard with fat lips and two antenna's grunted excitedly waddling right towards Tristan. "Oh yeah that stubby mutant lizard is Thunder Kid, you'll understand why he's called that when you see him in action," Joey continued. Thunder Kid grunted once again and blew a raspberry at the blonde causing everyone to laugh.

Tristan laughed, "Thunder Kid's my friend, if you were wondering," he said.

"He's so cute," Serenity gushed at the sight of the handsome stranger. "I'm Serenity, and I'm Joey's younger sister." She and Mai were dressed in light-colored purple and pink dresses.

Mai grinned, "I'm Mai, Joey's my boyfriend if you were wondering, he may be a total spazz but I love him anyway," she said putting an arm around the blushing blonde and giving him a kiss on the white-haired young man bowed, "I'm Ryou, it's nice to meet you all," he said in a slight british accent. He wore a dark blue shirt, white pants, and brown boots. He had an air of quietness and gentleness surrounding him as well as a bright intelligence in his brown eyes. Yami briefly noticed that Serenity blushed when she saw him...and a bright sparkle illuminated her chestnut eyes.

Ryou stretched out his arm and a slightly terrifying flying creature flapped over, landing on it. The creature had a small, dark blue and purple body. Two claws clung to his master's arm...and a large, golden eye dominated the entire face aside from a small pair of dark yellow horns. Yami braced his hands on the table, ready to get up and battle this grisly looking creature away...but the white-haired boy merely smiled and ran a hand over its head. The monster gave a low growl and rubbed his head against the hand that caressed it.

"This is Orpheo," Ryou explained. "He is my companion. He may look a bit scary, but he's really quite sweet." He smiled in the direction of Joey's younger sister, who went bright pink. "He's quite fond of Serenity."

As if to prove the point, Orpheo flew from his master's arm and made his way over to Serenity, growling happily as she enclosed him in a warm embrace.

Finally, one last monster entered the area...very slowly. This one was a turtle with dark brown, leathery skin and a golden shell that was shaped rather like a pyramid of ancient Egypt. It trudged over to Marik who grinned and leaned against the oddly shaped shell while patting the creature's head.

Marik announced, "This is Amon, my loyal friend. He is a very rare Pyramid Turtle. He was given to me because I have a great interest in Egyptian history. He has sat by my side for hours on end, giving me inspiration to continue my research into the mystical land of desert, even when my studies seem to reach a dead-end." the turtle gave a low grumble and his blonde-haired master patted him affectionately.

Yami studied Marik for a long moment. That dark skin...the black rimmed, intelligent eyes,the soft, gentle mannerism,the intelligence...they all seemed familiar somehow. He was about to further ponder it...when a loud clattering in front of him made him jump in alarm. Resting before the prince was a large, silver dome over a platter. The dome was shaking, as if possessed by some supernatural force.

"Yikes!" Joey leaped backward out of his chair, nearly tripping over his dragon in the process. "it's a g-ghost!"

All the monsters tensed, nearing their respective humans as the entire table stood at attention. Everyone held their breaths. The dome rattled a bit more and finally flew from the platter on which it rested to show Kuriboh. The little fuzz ball was covered in icing and crumbs that had once been pastries, his round eyes droopy with a sleepiness brought on by too much food. He burped cutely and waddled off of the table, unable to float due to his over-stuffed belly.

Everyone at the table shared a collective look before bursting into laughter. Joey lay on the floor and cackled while Tristan and the others pounded on the table or hugged their stomachs from laugh-induced pain. Yami shook his head, running his fingers through his tri-colored hair in exasperation at his pet.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, groups began to form as the castle dwellers planned out their day. Mai and Serenity linked arms with a surprised Selene, grinning at her fondly.

"Whaddaya say we treat you to a little makeover, hun?" the blonde said.

"Yeah!" Serenity was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "It's not every day we get a new girl in the castle to dress up! Please?"

Selene blushed but beamed and nodded eagerly. Yami smiled as he watched the two girls hurry his sister into the lavish hallway. It seemed she had finally found some friends who called to her own personality. Revival Jam followed closely behind felt a soft arm slip through his and looked down. Tea stood there, her stunning eyes shining brightly as she smiled up at him.

"I have an indoor swimming pool too. Want to go swimming?"

A sly smile twisted Yami's lips and he slid an arm around the girl's waist. "I would love to."

Yami never thought he would miss the cool, silky feel of water against his skin...but when he stepped into the indoor pool in Tea's exquisite castle, it was like stepping into the embrace of an old friend. It felt wonderfully cold, a nice relief against the warmth of the blazing sun.

The pool room itself was radiant, just as skillfully designed as the other areas of the palace. The walls were built with grey stone and the ceiling was one, great window, making the entire place seem more like an enclosed courtyard than an interior room. Plush chairs were casually placed around the stone sitting area as were bright green plants in elegantly crafted vases. The plants had been freshly sprayed by servants, their leaves glistening with tiny beads of water in the abundant sunlight. A fountain cleverly made to resemble a bubbling creak ran along one corner of the oddly shaped pool, adding a constant coolant to the water which was made hot by sunlight.

The whole room was so beautiful...beautiful and peaceful. No chatter, no sounds of work or play penetrated the tranquil silence. Only the gentle trickling of the water fountain added a soft, pleasant din.

Yami sighed as he leaned his back against the flow of frigid liquid, letting it wash over his toned shoulders. He closed his ruby eyes and leaned his head back so that the water could drench his unruly hair. It felt so good to sit in the sun with the freezing water pouring over him... It also felt good not to have that cursed stone hanging around his neck. It had always sat, feeling hard and cold against his chest...but now it was gone.

In spite of that something still felt off as if the stone wasn't gone. The prince looked down at his legs which looked white peeking out from a pair of black swim shorts that had been given to him. The whole thing seemed...too easy.

A soft splashing made the youth look up in surprise. There...gracefully dipping a slender leg into the cool water...was Tea. He felt his heart leap at how amazingly radiant the girl looked. She was wearing a shell pink bikini that showed off the dancer's figure he had always suspected she had, her soft hair swinging free over her shoulders. Tea smiled at him as she completely entered the water and briefly dipped under, coming up with a refreshed gasp of air. Her wet chocolate hair stuck to her ivory skin and her sapphire eyes sparkled with a staggering brilliance.

Finally, Yami couldn't take being away from his lover anymore and he swam over to her. She caught him in her arms, slowly wrapping her long legs around his strong body. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Well this is different," she said, as they floated together in the warm water. "It is, just us alone in this big empty room," he snickered. Tea raised an eyebrow smiling before he pulled her in for a kiss.

His lips tasted like rich, sweet chocolate, every bite was so tempting. Tea felt his tounge slowly sliding across her lips, before she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tonuges caressed each other's mouths, as the heat between them became even more intense. Tea gently wrapped her arms around his neck, as they continued to kiss.

The ocean was such a mystery to both, she loved swimming in the waters, feeling the cool, ocean water upon her skin, as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of her heart, as she held the heart of the only man she loved, holding her against him, feeling the warmth of his heartbeat against hers.

Yami's fingers touching her bare white skin, his skin brushing up against hers, as she melted into his embrace, his beautiful lips running over her bare skin; as she felt herself surrendering her very heart to him, as the ocean crashed within both of their 's fingers ran over his strong, muscular back, as their skin brushed together.

"Your Majesty!"

Yami and Tea jerked out of each others arms, their faces both beat red. They turned in the elegant pool...and saw a young man standing on the poolside deck. He had dark brown hair that hung slightly over dark eyes of an intense blue. His skin was pale, enhancing the seriousness of his shadowed eyes. He wore a long white coat that seemed to almost defy gravity over a black shirt, loose black pants, and black boots. He had an air of slight arrogance about him and seemed none-too-fazed that he had just stepped in on a couple's romance.

"Seto!" Tea smiled cordially at the visitor. "How may I help you?"

"Your Highness..." Seto gave a speedy bow before resuming his ramrod posture. "I'm afraid that an intruder has just attempted to rob the castle treasury. The royal guard has captured him and are awaiting your orders. My suggestion is that you make an example out of him... if you catch my meaning."

A chill passed through Yami's heart and Tea visibly tensed beside him. It seemed this man was as cold as his exterior suggested. The princess recovered quickly however and gave the young man a gentle yet stern look. "Seto, he is a thief, not a murderer. And, there is a difference between those who steal for greed and those who steal for need." the girl got out of the pool and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her slender form. "Give me a moment to dress and then bring him before me in the throne room."

Minutes later, Yami was wearing a loose, long-sleeved shirt of white cotton, dark blue pants, and black boots. He was standing next to the throne upon which sat his lover. The chamber was beautiful, enclosed in glittering silver walls. The ceiling was held up by towering silver pillars that seemed to melt into a glossy floor made of turquoise tile. Tall windows rested on either side wall, curtained with elegant, dark green fabric. The throne area itself was a raised platform that led up to the chair, a solid silver furniture piece softened by blue, velvet cushions.

Tea looked stunning sitting atop the plush chair, her still-wet hair pulled back in a neat bun. She was wearing a dress with a wide neck line that revealed her shoulders and long, gauzy blue sleeves that attached to a dress of dark azure. The girl folded her hands over her lap and stared firmly at the man being held by Kemo and Roland.

The man looked rather similar to Ryou, however his long, white hair was styled in a slightly sharper, shaggy fashion. His skin was so pale it was almost white, its paleness enhanced by intense eyes of dark chocolate. His body was thin and muscled, barely covered by ripped, dirty rags. This man was obviously poor...perhaps desperate.

"We caught this scoundrel stealing jewels from the treasury," Kemo said in his usual low voice. "He's a slick one, this guy. Slipped right past our other guards...though I have no idea how."

Tea tapped her chin, eyes narrowing slightly as she was obviously running over facts in her mind. Meanwhile, the young man scowled and hung his head so that some of the white bangs dangled in his eyes. Keeping his head low, the thief glanced around the room...and suddenly froze, eyes fixated on the side followed the thief's gaze...and surprise made his heart pound.

There, standing quietly at the side wall was Selene. His sister looked positively stunning, with her gold-streaked brunette hair tied into a bun, a few pieces curled and trailing down the side. She wore a sleeveless dress of dark gold and turquoise, an elegant gold choker gracing her slender neck. Her oceanic eyes were locked on the thief's and Yami couldn't quite discern their expression. Before he could ponder it, however, his lover spoke.

"In the absence of my father, the king..." Tea began. "I shall not make any rash judgement. Judging by your clothing, you are obviously in need of money. You shall spend a few nights in our dungeon. Some proper clothes will be brought to you tonight."

The prince wasn't surprised by the girl's generosity, however Seto seemed irked by it. He could tell by the sharp stiffening of the young man's shoulders and the slight twitch of his mouth. He obviously thought that some harsher judgement should be rendered, though he said nothing.

The thief grunted as the guards began hauling him out of the throne room while Mai and Serenity scurried to Tea's side.

"Bring him clothes, Tea?" Serenity asked, her brown eyes wide with apprehension. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Tea nodded. "It gets cold at night in the dungeon. We cannot let him freeze down there. It is our duty to keep the criminal healthy while we wait for my father to return from his trip and administer proper justice."

"I guess you're right, hun..." Mai's violet eyes were averted. "But...who's going to bring the clothes to him? I doubt any of the male staff in the castle will agree to service a criminal...and the women will be too afraid of him. So who...?"

In answer to the woman's inquiry, a soft presence stepped forward. Yami's heart nearly stopped and he grabbed the throne in shock when he beheld the volunteer. Tea looked at her with surprise plain on her face. "You wish to do it?"

"_Yes_," Selene said in the form of a firm nod, her eyes hard with determination. _"Of course, it won't be a problem." _

The dungeon was an incredibly somewhat dark place, a couple of torches burned brightly orange light illuminated the stone walls, casting a bunch of shadows that danced upon the stone. Selene held a candle in her right hand, while balancing two other things, a bundle of clothes and a white towel with a small bucket of water. Revival Jam floated along in the air beside her, its black eyes taking in every inch of the creepy dark place.

_"So this where they keep all the criminals and bad people? I'm so looking forward to seeing a dead body!" _the blue plasma ghost danced excitedly. The former mermaid laughed, _"I doubt there's any dead bodies down here you silly ghost, but if we see one, you are not going near it," _she said. _"This guy better stay at least fifty feet away from you, he might try to hit on you like those other perverts," _he continued.

She rolled her eyes, _"I'm not afraid of him, will you shut it!" _The ghost crossed its blue arms, _"Well if you need my help, I'll still be here to help you." _At the end of the dark hallway stood a metal door, which was unlocked. She gently grasped the cold handle before pushing open the heavy door. They both stepped into a large room containing at least twenty cells. Each of them across from one another, all of them containing a small cot with blankets and a pillow.

All of the cells reminded her of steel iron cages that prevented anyone from escaping. In the very far corner of the room, in one of the locked cages sat the man who had broken into the castle. Long white bangs covered his face hiding it from anyone's view. She could tell that he had long thin white legs that were covered in blood and grime. He wore a dark blue torn shirt, ripped black pants and nothing on his feet. Even though he was a thief, she wasn't going to be nice to him.

A moment later, as she approached the cell, he looked up to see who was coming. Candlelight shone through the darkness, gently resting upon the face of the intruder. "Who's there?" his voice rang out in the darkness. She got a better look at him ocean eyes taking in every detail of this stranger's face. Selene knelt to the floor, gathering what she needed. His dark brown eyes shone with anger and pain as if he was hiding a deep dark secret from the world.

Bakura almost thought she wasn't real or if he was asleep. Then she turned her head and looked at him. It was stunning how the darkness enhanced her beauty. It covered her ocean eyes with mystery and made her pale skin glow. Her entire being relaxed and subdued. A dark blue plasma ghost was floating next to her its black eyes glowing with mischief. Inserting the key into the lock, the mysterious girl opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind her.

A cruel smirk played on the thief's face, "Well the little royal princess must have sent you to come and check up on me. How sweet, she really must care enough to do something as heart-warming as this, so tell me my dear what's your name?" he said laughing. She opened her mouth to say something,but then realized she had sold her voice to Dartz to become a human. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her voice being lost would never be able to speak to anyone again.

Bakura's laughter slowly began to die down, as his face became serious. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him with deep sorrow in her eyes. "It's all right, you can tell me," he said. But the sorrow in her heart remained there. Selene lifted her fingers, to touch her lips and gently tapped her throat. The thief's expression changed, as he understood. "Oh, I see, you can't speak," he said. In response, she nodded sadly.

_"My name is Selene if you were wondering."_ Selene's voice echoed from the far corner's of his mind. He blinked a couple of times, as if he heard her words clearly as a star filled midnight sky. _"Is something wrong?" _her ocean eyes stared at him strangely. "Did you just say that?" he asked confused. The princess rolled her eyes and snorted, _"Yes in fact I did, you jerk. Now would you mind telling me your name?" _

"It's Bakura," he mumbled before she threw the bundle of clothes at him. Bakura flushed an angry red and raised his fist slightly. "Watch where you're throwing stuff woman!I don't have to take this from you girl!" he shouted, as she slammed the door behind her. _"And I don't have to listen to a psycho like you!" _she retorted.

_"Now she's worth paying attention too, I like her," _he thought to himself, a smile forming on his face.

_A/N: Well until next time! _

_Blackrose and VB20_


	11. In The Middle Of The Night

Authoress Notes: At last, it's all finished. Sorry for the long delay, I haven't been feeling so well, and Blackrose's been busy this week. School is going to be starting for me soon, and I have to focus this semester. Updates might be a little slower but we both promise to update as soon as we can. All right unto the story! Thank you guys so much for all the love.

**MutantEnemy6789: Haha, Seto Freaking Kaiba FTW ^_^! He just HAD to interrupt the romantic moment. **

**Sailorblaze: ^_^ I had a feeling you'd like that :).**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Yup, no one messes with Selene ^_^. And yup, you're right about that XD.**

**Dany14-black8: Gracias ^_^!**

**Aqua Girl 007: Thank you for pointing that out, he's just on a trip away from the kingdom. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: XD I would have done the same thing, he's such a jerk sometimes lol. **

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Ten

Yami sighed in contentment as a cool breeze gently caressed his face. He was sitting on the soft sand of a high dune overlooking the ocean, watching the sunset with the love of his life. The sky was painted in glorious shades of gold, red, and pink and the ocean was a dark blue, seeming to melt into the gun metal grey clouds on the horizon. The air was cool but not too cold and smelled of ocean and the rapidly approaching night.

The prince's blood eyes wandered down to the beach and he couldn't stop the smirk from curling his lip. Selene, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Serenity were running back and forth over the dark gold sand. They tossed a throwing disc back and forth, tripping and shouting joyously in a way that was heartwarming as well as amusing to watch. At one point, Ryou ran into Serenity and they both fell to the sandy ground, the former landing on the latter. Yami was sure that he could see their faces turn as red as the evening sky and chuckled softly as Ryou smiled and helped the girl to her feet.

Tea looked up at him, her sapphire eyes questioning. She looked simply stunning in the picturesque lighting and Yami couldn't resist the urge to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. The girl beamed and leaned against his cotton-clad shoulder, sighing quietly as his cheek pressed against her head.

"Everything seems perfect, doesn't it?"

The prince smiled. "It does indeed."

Tea looked up at him again...but this time, her radiant gaze was marked with worry. "I wonder what your father thinks about all this..." she murmured.

"Don't worry about him..." Yami replied with a little more edge than he intended. Clearing his throat, he sheepishly added, "He's probably more concerned with whether or not the 'rogue prince' rumors will ruin the reputation of our family..."

The girl averted her eyes and said, "You've given up so much for me..." There was a heavy guilt in her voice, a tone that sent a pang jolting through her lover's heart.

Yami reached out and cupped her chin in his pale hands, raising her head to meet his gaze. A smile twisted his lips as he stared unwaveringly into those pools of liquid azure and whispered, "I would do it again in a heartbeat. I would give up anything and everything...if it meant being by your side."

The princess smiled and they shared a passionate kiss, melding as close as possible to each other. The prince wound his arms around her waist, running his hands up and down the graceful contours of her back. Just as Yami was about to gently push her back onto the sand, however...something jolted through his chest. He grunted and pulled away, pressing a hand over the spot. It felt as if someone had just driven a cold, hard dagger through his heart.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked with confusion, slipping her hand into his.

"Nothing..." Yami swallowed hard, and pressed his fingers hard over the ache in his chest. "Nothing, I'm...fine."

Tea's brows raised with concern and she opened her mouth to further question him...but Selene and Serenity appeared walking up the dune toward them, effectively ending the conversation. The former merman smiled at them and stood up, helping his love to do the same. "It looks as though we have our new disc-throwing champions."

"Indeed," Tea smiled playfully at the redhead. "It also seems that we might have our next couple. You and Ryou seemed to be...'falling' for each other down there."

Selene grinned and nudged Joey's sister gently. Serenity went bright red and began to stammer out denials, but that only made their knowing grins widen. Finally the girl giggled...and jerked with a sudden realization. "Oh, I almost forgot. We're going to need someone to bring the thief food..."

"That's right..." Tea tapped her chin...and smiled in relief when Selene pointed to herself. "Thank you, Selene...you've been a big help to me. You're sure you don't mind visiting him again?"The girl nodded_. "Of course. I'll bring food to Bak...I mean the prisoner..."_

Then she turned...and walked back toward the castle.

Selene again found herself shivering slightly as she descended down the stairs to the dungeon. No matter how much she told herself it was just a basement made of stone...she couldn't get used to the darkness...the dankness...the loneliness that seemed to radiate from the very walls. She clutched her supplies, a few pieces of bread, an apple, and a canteen of water closer and finally stepped down to the darkest depths of the dismal place.

Clenching her teeth firmly, the girl approached the bars of Bakura's cell, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the shadows. When they did...a gasp came from her pink lips. Bakura was standing, staring out the barred window of the cell. He had changed out of his grimy clothing and used the small basin of water in the cell to clean the dirt and blood from his body. He was wearing a black cotton shirt and black pants and dark boots. His snowy hair slicked into smoother locks and his white skin shown in the dim light, his dark eyes even more piercing than usual. He looked...no she couldn't let herself think that he was actually...handsome.

The thief turned when he heard Selene's soft footsteps. His lips twitched slightly, as if he were about to smile but he caught himself and simply rolled his eyes. The girl returned his coldness, staying as far away from the bars as possible and holding the food within his reach. _"Here..."_ She held out the small plate along with the canteen so he could take it. "Thank you," he said the smirk on his face slowly returning. _"You're welcome," _she slowly began to walk away when a hand clamped around her wrist pulling her back.

_"Let me go," _her ocean eyes were fierce with anger. This only caused him to smile even more. "I just want to properly thank you for all the sweet hospitality you've given me," he said gently. She raised an eyebrow, "_And how exactly is that?" _even though she couldn't speak, he understood every word. "Open the cell and I'll show you what I mean," he teased. The former mermaid rolled her eyes, _"You're asking for it, but fine, try anything funny and I'll cut your head off." _

Bakura shook his head, as she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small key. Slipping into the lock, she let the door swing open, as he slowly stepped out. "Now that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" he said. She blinked a couple of times before he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. His fingers ran over her pale skin, a deep red blush forming on her face. Her hands pressed themselves on his strong chest, he was slightly taller than she was but that didn't matter.

The thief's hands snaked tighter around her waist and he crashed his lips against hers in a deep, fervent kiss. She was slightly hesitant at first, but returned it. Sparks flew and fire burned from the contact. Her heart began pounding from inside her chest, as she thought that everything she was experiencing now was nothing more than a dream. But when Bakura's lips began to descend upon her neck, placing fluttering kisses along her skin, she shivered in a spine-tingling pleasure that she'd never felt before. A warm sensation began burning through his veins, something the thief had never felt in his life.

The castle was beautiful at night. The sky stretched out like a sea of obsidian, seeming to melt into the ebony ocean. It was dotted with tiny diamonds, interrupted only by the full, pallid moon. Shadows blanketed the land, making cliffs and trees look like grotesque shapes in the blackness. The air was chilly and the prince was glad that he was in the warmth of the castle walls. In spite of the nighttime splendor however, Yami couldn't quite ignore the unexplained feeling of unease settling on his heart.

Sighing, he forced himself to separate from the window. He sat on the large, four-poster bed, relishing the softness of its dark blue comforter. The bed frame itself was exceedingly elegant with silver posters that curved up in a spiral shape. That elegance mirrored that of the rest of the lavish chamber. The walls were panted a shimmering silver color, the floors a dark grey stone with a few carpets of blue and dark purple. A small, unobtrusive vanity sat against one wall while a plush chair took residence at another. Beside the chair was a small bookcase filled with books on almost every subject. Truly, this room was luxurious...yet the prince could not bring himself to partake in any of its perks.

Yami's hands squeezed the soft comforter, his already pale knuckles growing even whiter with the effort. Something was very wrong inside him...and he couldn't quite decide what. His heart was troubled with a restlessness...an impatience...an almost...primal instinct. It felt as though a ravenous beast were lurking in the youth's heart, desperately trying to claw its way out.

"Maybe it's just that feeling...the one that lovers get when they're away from each other..." Yami murmured to himself...but that didn't seem right. This was something other...something...frightening.

Or..perhaps it was guilt. The more Yami thought about it...the more he felt exceedingly guilty for leaving his family the way he did. It made him feel so selfish...though he didn't regret coming to be with Tea for a second. It was all so contradicting and conflicting, making a headache rise within the prince's skull.

Yami sighed, stood up, and was about to go find someone, anyone to talk his troubles away to...when a sudden jolt of pain shot through his chest. It was like that jolt that had happened earlier that day, only this one hurt so badly that he actually lurched forward. Another fiery pang ricocheted through chest, sending the former merman to his knees on the hard, stone floor. His kneecaps slammed into the unforgiving surface, but he didn't even feel that pain...for he was far too distracted by the agony slowly spreading across his torso. It reached out across his arms to his fingertips, neglecting not one area of skin. Yami opened his mouth to scream, but found he could only manage a strangled gasp.

Yami sunk down, placing his palms on the frigid ground and gritting his teeth. He snarled and hissed, dragging his hands across the stone as if he were trying to escape from the agonizing force bubbling up inside him. He scraped his hands until they were bloody, then grabbed at his head as the pain focused in on his skull. It moved across his forehead like a wildfire, encompassing his mind, clouding all logical though. The youth clawed at his skull and growled, feeling more animal than human.

The darkness was slowly consuming him, making him forget everything about who he was. Tea..Joey...Tristan...Mai...Ryou...Serenity...Mari k...Selene..they were all distant memories shrouded by this incredible pain. He dragged his fingers across his face, trying to hold on to the memories...but they were fast retreating into the black abyss.

Suddenly...everything stopped...and Yami collapsed onto the floor. His body was slick with sweat, his black cotton shirt clinging to his chest and back. His shoulders heaved up and down with ragged breaths, but he was far from feeling fatigued. In fact...he felt good. Yami braced his wounded hands on the ground and pushed himself up. He was steady on his feet, as if...empowered by something.

The youth felt different...energized...impatient...desiring...pri mal. A growl resounded from Yami's throat and he curled his fingers tightly into fists. He wanted to satiate these desires...and he wanted to do it NOW. He turned, walking with speedy, impatient steps toward the vanity...and beheld his new image for the first time.

Yami's skin was pale...even paler than usual, his blood-red eyes actually glowing against their thick black lashes. He had blood on his face from his hands, looking even redder against the sickly white skin. His slickly styled hair had a few more spikes in it, the blonde bangs hanging slightly in those wickedly gleaming eyes. His expression was hard and glaring...but a cruel smile twisted his lips when he beheld his own forehead. There...glowing in all its foreboding, emerald glory...was the Seal of Orichalcos.

Yami snarled and drove his fist into the mirror, shattering the glass into thousands of tiny fragments. The reckless action cut his fist in several places, but he didn't care. It helped to take some of the edge from that animatistic feeling overtaking his mind. Still...it wasn't enough. He had to satisfy the Seal...and he knew exactly how to do it.

A dark smile slowly twisted the youth's harsh expression. His ruby eyes wandered to the ground...stared at those many fragments of glass lying on the ground...and he thought of the many villagers living just beyond the castle...the many souls living just beyond the castle. That was what the Orichalcos wanted...duels...darkness...souls...and that was what the Orichalcos would get.

Yami raised his fist and studied it, watching the blood slowly trickle from his fist down his arm. There was already blood on his hands...what harm would a little more cause? His face contorted with another one of those horrible grins.

"Oh...those poor, unfortunate souls..." Yami murmured in a tone far darker...far rougher than his usual. Then...he let out a grisly laugh that was nothing short of wicked.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed Until next time,_

_Blackrose and VB20_


	12. Darker Side Of You

**Authoress Notes:** Sorry for the lateness, things have been really crazy/agonizing for me especially. Our deepest apologies for not updating sooner. I started college this week and to be honest I'm still trying to get the hang of everything again. Thank you guys for all the love it really means a lot to both of us ^_^ Blackrose wrote most of the chapter because I was feeling like total shit and it hasn't been a good two weeks for me. I owe her big time.

So how do you guys want this to end? We've been talking about this and we're gonna let you guys choose, whatever one gets the most requests we'll do:

A).They all have a huge showdown with Dartz as in last battle including the mer-people, and the Great Leviathan is revived. Yami bonds with Silifer, Kaiba with Obelisk and Marik with The Winged Dragon of Ra. Yami proposes to Tea and major romance among the other characters. Selene gets her voice back.

B) The final battle happens and a sacrifice is made and we do an epilogue where Yami and Tea are married and have a baby.

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks ^_^ Yeah it is bad. I don't know but she's gonna give him a good hard talking too. **

**Coka Cookie Cola: XD He's turned to the evil side MWAHAHAHAHA! Throwing out the necklace wasn't a good idea ;) **

**Aqua Girl 007: Thanks :) He meant what he did, and now he's stuck with her, he just doesn't know it yet. **

**RealShippingPrincess: Thanks ^_^ Yami's a crazy mass murder now BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Scaevola2: Thanks :) It was chilling to write and scary. OO **

**sailorblaze: Thanks ^_^ XD HOLY FRIG he went completely insane on us again! Oh bother... **

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks :) Blackrose wrote that, glad you liked it. Trust me things are going to get a little sinister from now on. **

**Kender20: Thanks ^_^ Oh he'll get out of it. Dartz is gonna get what's coming to him ;) **

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Eleven

A cruel smile twisted Yami's lips as he wandered through the peaceful village, his face shrouded by a black hooded cloak. He had decided to wear the garment to further conceal his identity...however that was not the only reason. The dark youth relished the way that his cloak blocked out the light when he was forced to venture from the shadows. That was a concept that he did not take for granted as it was exceedingly difficult to find an area of complete darkness in this place.

The town was ridiculously cheery and tranquil at night. Red brick shops, bakeries, and other business sat in cordial rows, their doorways lit by softly glowing lanterns. Quaint flower pots added nice splashes of color around the establishments, interrupting the continuous brown of the cobblestone pathway. Sometimes doors would open and Yami would catch a hint of whatever lay inside the buildings. Tantalizing smells...animated conversation...cheery laughter...all things that would normally put him in a pleasant mood...now only served to prick his patience.

The prince gave a low growl and pulled his hood lower. He could sense them...could sense the goodness of the citizens in this area. Kindness...generosity...courage...determination...benevolence...all sickeningly righteous traits that would never do to satiate the Orichalcos's hunger. He had to find a place inhabited by scoundrels...a place filled with humans ruled by anger, greed, and darkness.

Yami stopped in the middle of the road and closed his blood eyes, breathing in deeply to increase his concentration. Faint music coming from one of the happy shops made his eyebrows furrow in irritation, but he did not let it fully distract him. Had had to focus...to zoom in on the source of darkness in this area. There had to be one. No village was without its scoundrels, deviants, and thieves.

A small trace of darkness reached out to him...faint...but distinct...and a smile once again formed on the youth's lips. "Got you..." Yami murmured before taking off down a dark ally, toward the source of evil.

As he ran down the foreboding path, laughing wickedly as the force grew stronger and stronger...and the light grew weaker and weaker. Cheery, warm buildings vanished, replaced by dismal, dilapidated structures that looked as though they might collapse at any moment. The cobblestone path in this rundown part of the village was overgrown with weeds and covered in bits of crumbling buildings. Houses were deadly silent, their windows boarded up, from abandonment or fear...he was not had a hunch that this was the place from where Bakura had come.

The one building in this ghetto that did posses a spark of life, immoral as it may have been, was a large tavern. It was a rotting wood building with a porch that seemed ready to cave in. Broken bottles lay strewn about in the smell of drink was nauseatingly strong. That scent, foul as it was...made Yami lick his lips in anticipation. He would find some very good souls here...his hunger would be satisfied.

The scarred door to the tavern opened and out staggered a man. He was powerfully built with a broad chest and muscular arms clad in black bracelets. He wore a black vest over a red shirt. His cotton pants were black and thick leather boots graced his large feet. He wore a red, white, and blue cloth over his oily blonde hair that partly hung in cold blue eyes. The man's expression was hard...and his soul radiated with a darkness that he apparently couldn't tame with the dulling effects of liquor.

Yami grinned and met the man as he descended the rickety porch stairs onto the unkempt lawn. The man glared and stomped to a halt, his thick boots cracking fragments of broken glass as he did so. "What are you looking' at?"

The youth tilted his head to one side and gave a wolfish grin. "I was just wondering why a 'tough guy' such as yourself...is wandering around like a dog with its tail between its legs."

"That ain't none of your business, runt!" the blonde started to move forward, as if intending to attack...then stopped and gave a dismissive wave. "Huh...Bandith Keith doesn't have time to waste on scrawny punks like you. Get lost!"

"Bandit Keith, eh?' the youth raised a single ebony eyebrow. "Well...seeing as alcohol didn't seem to help you...what do you say release all that anger in a duel against me?"

Keith arched his own eyebrow. "You duel?"

"I do indeed...in fact...I am one of the very best," Yami's grin widened to show incisors that gleamed like fangs in the moonlight.

Bandit Keith laughed, a mocking sound that only made his opponent's smirk widen. "Kid, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into...guess it's up to me to teach ya a lesson!" The scoundrel stepped back a few paces and faced the prince, his body tensing in preparation for battle.

Yami chuckled and pulled his hood a little lower, spreading his feet firmly apart on the weedy ground. There was a great expanse of darkness between them, interrupted only by the tavern sitting a few yards away...but the prince was about to enclose them...to seal both of their fates.

"I'll start things off," Yami said and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave a low growl, feeling the power well up inside him, then threw his head back and spread his arms wide. His pale forehead glowed with emerald power, the veins standing out in his pallid, slim arms as the domineering force fought to escape. "I summon the Seal of Orichalcos!"

In that moment...the infamous circle descended from the black sky, spinning in all its wicked glory. Keith's eyes grew wide as the Seal touched the ground, crisscrossing into its middle star shape. The man turned frantically and began banging on the force field that kept them trapped within. "Hey! This isn't f-funny! What k-kinda sick joke are y-you playin' kid?"

"It's no joke..." Yami replied coolly, relishing his victim's terror. A small Seal glowed on his forehead, enhancing his already terrifying expression. "This is the power of the Orichalcos. When the duel is over...only the winner may penetrate the border...but the loser can never leave. His soul remains locked inside the Seal...forever."

Bandit Keith turned his frightened blue eyes toward the dark prince and Yami smirked. "Now that your ignorance has been corrected...allow me to complete my move. I summon Queen's Knight!"

A fair young woman appeared on the field, her agile body protected by thick red armor. She had dark, fierce eyes and blonde hair that reached down to her waist. A gleaming sword clutched in one hand, however, made it obvious that she was far from being a beauteous damsel in distress.

"Thanks to the Orichalcos..." Yami explained. "She grows even more powerful!"

As if responding to his words, a smaller green Seal burned on her forehead. The knight clutched her face and groaned in temporary pain...but soon straightened up, a cruel grin that mimicked her master's consorting her pretty face. Her blade glowed with green energy.

"With that done, I shall go easy on you and end my turn."

"O-okay, brat!" Keith tried to sound angry, but the stutter in his voice gave away his obvious fear. "My move!" He stretched his hand out in front of him, then brought it up, curling the fingers into fists. "I summon Slot Machine in Defense Mode!"

A large, yellow robot appeared in front of him. It had several slots on its front that spun quickly, making it impossible for anyone to make out the symbols on them.

"That's it for now!" the blonde growled.

Yami grinned in response and cracked his neck casually. "Very well...back to me." Those ruby eyes gleamed mockingly as he added, "I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge from the 'great Bandit Keith'...but you've only disappointed me."

"Watch your mouth, punk!" Keith snarled but Yami ignored him.

"I summon King's Knight to the field!" A large knight with rippling muscles appeared, his form barely covered by golden armor. "I'm not done though...:" the prince said with another sinister grin. "I'll give up some of my remaining magical energy to use their special ability! It allows me to Summon Jack's Knight!" A slender young man wearing blue armor materialized along with his comrades.

Yami gave a cruel laugh as all three monsters glowed and crackled with green energy. "You are no match for me! Go my creatures! Tear down his defense and attack him directly!"

The Knights obeyed, unleashing might battle cries as they did so. They raised their menacing blades, ready to strike down the pathetic robot...when Keith held out a hand.

"Not so fast!" he announced. "I use some of my magical energy to activate a trap! Negate Attack!"

A dark, swirling shield appeared in front of Keith's beast, protecting it from the warriors' onslaught. It writhed and flowed for a moment before slowly dissipating, revealing a smugly grinning Bandit Keith. "So much for your big bad knights...now it's MY move!"

The bulky scoundrel raised his honey-colored brows began to laugh. The laugh started out soft...and slowly increased in volume until Yami finally narrowed his blood eyes in annoyance.

"Heh heh...you poor, scrawny dweeb..." Keith muttered. "For all your talk about being the best...you're still no match for me!" His body began to glow with bright white energy, making those glacial eyes gleam even brighter. "I use a spell known as Soul Exchange! This allows me to sacrifice one of your monsters in addition to mine. I choose your King's Knight! With that said and done, I sacrifice your King's Knight along with my Slot Machine in order to bring out my indestructible monster!"

The dark ground began to tremble with the force of whatever was being summoned. Glass lying around the tavern jingled with the tremors and dark blue lightning pierced the ebony sky above them. Yami tensed slightly, wondering what on earth was coming.

"Behold!" Keith cackled loudly. "My Barrel Dragon!"

Dark mist began to swirl in the center of the Seal, making it near impossible to see anything. Within the smoke, however, Yami heard an ear-splitting roar. His red eyes narrowed and his fingers curled tightly into fists, preparing for whatever lay beyond that wicked mist. Slowly...the smoke faded away...and the prince got his answer. It was a large, terrifying dragon made completely out of black metal. It's head was in the shape of a gun barrel and several fluorescent green tubes protruded from its back, obviously giving it some sort of power. The beast was obviously powerful...and quite eager for a battle.

The first thing that registered in his groggy mind...was hardness...coldness. However, the stone-like feeling did no stretch all the way through his body. It resided at his sore knees, spreading iciness along the lower half of his body...while the other half rested against something soft and warm.

Yami gave a low groan and curled his fingers around the silky substance, wishing in what little awareness still remained in his mind that he could bury himself in the comfort. His head felt as if it were shrouded by a dark shadow...and while consciousness pricked at the edge of his brain, he wanted nothing more than to shove it away and sink back into the black abyss.

The youth focused in on that darkness, striving to sink back into the relieving arms of sleep. He squeezed the soft thing harder...and started when a sudden pain shot through his hands. Yami's blood eyes snapped open. He was fully awake now...and finally understood the strange warm and cold sensations he'd been pondering.

He was in his bedroom, on his knees on the cold, hard floor while the upper half of his body was draped over the lavish bed. It seemed...as though he had come in here at some unknown point and collapsed, only halfway making it onto the piece of furniture. He released the blankets and looked at his hands. They were covered in scrapes, especially around the knuckles. That had been the source of the youth's sudden pain...yet he couldn't remember what exactly had caused the injury to happen.

Groaning, Yami turned around so that he was sitting on the stone floor and leaned his back against the bed. Morning light streamed in through the bedroom window, stinging his ruby eyes. He drew a knee up to his chest and leaned his forearm against it, burying his face in the arm. Why couldn't he remember anything? The prince recalled being in his bedroom the night before...getting a sudden headache...then...nothing. His bruised hands squeezed the fabric of his black pants. Perhaps it had all been a bad dream. Perhaps...he had fallen off the bed and, in the process, hurt his hands...

Finally, the prince sighed and eased himself upward onto his feet. He staggered a bit, but caught the bed poster, steadying himself. He felt tired...weak...as if he'd only slept a few hours. Yami trudged over to his dresser and pried open the drawer, wincing as his fingers stung. He dressed himself in a long-sleeved black shirt and grey vest with dark blue pants and black boots.

As he was lacing up the boots, the youth noted his black cloak lying on the ground a few feet away from the bed...and frowned. Near the cloak...were fragments of glass...and upon further inspection, Yami saw that his vanity mirror had been shattered. Just what had happened last night? The question would not quit nagging him...but he didn't have time to ponder it. He would be late for breakfast if he did...and he did not want Tea to worry.

The breakfast table was filled with its usual spread of decadent treats. Fresh fruits, meats, pastries, breads, and jams of all kind sent tantalizing aromas wafting through the air, making Yami's stomach rumble. It was all he could do to sit patiently in his seat while everyone came to the table. He was so hungry...as if he'd been involved in some rigorous activity.

When everyone sat down, Joey and Tristan began devouring the food with their usual lack of civility and Yami found that he was not much better. He was shoveling in pastries at an alarming rate, barely stopping long enough to chew. Realizing this, the youth forced himself to slow down...and looked around the room as he ate.

Serenity was sitting beside Ryou, something she usually did not do. The two were talking in hushed tones, giggling every so often...and the girl looked happier than she had in a long time. Marik ate in his usual silence, smiling as he tossed small scraps to his Pyramid Turtle. Yami's gaze landed on Selene and his eyebrows raised in perplexity. His sister sat there, absently stabbing at her fruit with a fork. Her faced was colored with a slight blush, her eyes distant...and she didn't seem to want to eat anything. Before the prince could ask about her behavior, however, his lover spoke.

"So, is there any news this morning?" Tea asked, casually mixing some fresh, sliced strawberries into her bowl of yogurt.

Mai's pretty face lit up with a smile. "Actually, there is, hun. My Harpy Ladies have informed that when they were out hunting this morning, they saw your father fast approaching home. He should be here by this afternoon."

"Father?" the princess beamed. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'll finally be able to introduce him to Yami!" she turned to look at her beloved. "He's going to love you Yami! Almost as much as I do..."

Yami grinned and blew her a kiss. Joey and Tristan gagged, pushing their plates piled with pastries away. "UGH! We're EATING here!" Everyone laughed at the duo's antics. Yami laughed too...however he couldn't escape the nagging pang stabbing at his heart. Would her father really approve of him? Would he trust a young man...former merman...who couldn't even remember the events of last night?

Something bumped against the prince's leg and he looked down. Kuriboh crawled out from under the table, looking up at his master with those wide, adorable eyes. The little creature squeaked and rubbed against his hand affectionately, as if he had sensed Yami's feelings of doubt. Yami smiled and caressed his companion...but it did not take the doubts completely away. Still...he would just have to push past them and make it through the morning. For Tea's father was coming home...and he had to make a good impression.

After breakfast, Tea asked Yami if he would go with her on a horseback ride through the castle grounds. The girl had clothed herself in a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that had slits on either side going up mid-thigh, allowing her to easily mount a horse. Her chocolate hair was tied into a bun and she confidently clutched a small riding whip in one hand, making her look every bit as experienced as Yami was clueless. However, he would leap on any chance to be alone with his beloved so he heartily agreed.

Now, Yami found himself awkwardly perched atop a white horse, clinging for dear life to the reins. He and Tea were riding along a dirt path through the beauteous castle gardens. It was a wonderful day, the sun shining down on the picturesque earth. Fragrant flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors surrounded them, along with hedges were trimmed into the shape of various Duel Monsters. Statues of elegantly carved dragons rested among the plants, adding stony relief to the floral setting.

Even with the breathtaking view, Yami found that he could not quite enjoy it. He was far too busy trying to stay aboard his slightly restless horse. He rode slowly, amazed by his companion's patience in decreasing her speed for his sake. She rode a chestnut-brown horse and seemed perfectly comfortable perched precariously on the creature's back. She gave him countless tips, showing her usual understanding compassion toward his nervousness. After a few moments, however, Tea let out a bell-like laugh.

"Yami, loosen your grip on the reigns!" she giggled. "You're going to fuse your hands to the leather otherwise..."

Yami gave his horse a wary look. "I am not sure that's such a good idea...I'm pretty sure this beast has a grudge against me."

"It's a horse, Yami. It doesn't have a grudge against you. Trust it."

The prince stared at her for a moment, then looked back at the horse. He took a deep breath...and slowly relaxed his hands. His pale fingers, hurt from clenching them so tightly...as did the unexplained scars on his knuckles. He let himself relax...and cautiously looked up at Tea, a slow smile playing at his lips.

"Hey...you're right. This is not so..." before he could finish the sentence, his horse let out an excited whinny. It reared up on its hind legs and took off in a cloud of dust, leaving its rider lying on the path.

"Oh no!" Tea leaped from her own steed and rushed to the prince, helping him to sit up. "Are you all right?"

Yami rubbed the back of his unruly head and glared daggers in the directions of his traitorous mount. "Evil, Ra-forsaken creature...I told you it didn't like me!"

The girl stared at him for a moment...and her blue eyes crinkled into a smile. A pink flush danced across her ivory skin and it was not long before she was laughing heartily, gasping for air as she did so. The youth watched her for a moment...her sparkling sapphire eyes...beautifully blushing cheeks...bright, cheery smile...and it was not long before he was laughing as well.

Shaking her head in amusement, Tea took Yami's hand and helped him mount her horse. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and waited patiently as she unfurled the reigns.

"You sure you don't want to steer?" the girl asked and he shook his head.

"No...I'm rather content where I am now," he said and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

With that, they rode off and Yami was finally able to fully appreciate the incredible wonders of this beautiful place. He saw exotic plants, clear, babbling streams traveling along unobtrusive paths through the grass, tiny fairies with elegant wings of black, green, purple, and blue...all small yet amazing wonders that made his heart beat rapidly with excitement. The prince held Tea's middle tighter, breathing in the sweet, intoxicating scent of her hair. That odd, cold pang ricocheted through his chest again but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let anything ruin this enchanting moment.

After while, the lovers dismounted and climbed a soft, grassy hill overlooking the pathway to the castle. They sat down beneath a majestic, leafy tree, gazing down at the cheery village below. The villagers bustled about beneath the sun, each going about their usual duties of the cheery day. Tea sighed and leaned her head into the crook of Yami's neck.

"You know..." she murmured softly. "There was an incident last night..."

"Oh?" Yami raised his brows and flicked his blood eyes down toward hers. Her face was serious...and worried.

"They found the body of one of the villagers outside a backstreet tavern. His name was Bandit Keith. He was, according to the other people, a scoundrel...but no one deserves what happened to him. They say that...his body was...empty."

The prince felt his blood go cold. His heart lurched...and he was surprised his voice came out at all. "What do you mean...empty?

"It was drained of everything. Life, mind, soul...he was an empty shell. No one knows how it happened...or what could have possibly caused it."

Yami's heart was racing. That name...Bandit Keith...why did it sound so familiar? He was certain he'd never met a merman by that name...and the only humans he knew were the ones residing in the castle. Not only that...but the method in which his corpse was found pricked the edge of his brain as well. That unexplained pang shot through his heart again and it was all the youth could do not to wince. Something was very wrong...and he had no idea what.

"I just..." Tea's soft voice made him jump. She looked up at him and placed a loving hand on his chest. The cold pain eased a little. "I'll be happy when my father returns. He'll know exactly what do about all this."

"Yes..." Yami gave a low chuckle. "I have to admit...I'm a little nervous about your father returning."

Tea raised her brows. "Why?"

The prince laughed again, running a hand through his sharp hair. "I am not exactly your average, everyday prince. Are you sure he will like me?"

"He's going to adore you, Yami," the girl smiled, her eyes half-lidded as she leaned in closer. "Though...not nearly as much as I do."

_A/N: Until next time!_

_Blackrose and VB20_


	13. A Fateful Meeting and Origins

**Authoress Notes:**

Blackrose:So sorry for not updating sooner. School has kept us both busy non-stop and VB20 was deathly sick.

VB20: :( Yeah and consitpation is no fun T_T

Blackrose: Don't feel bad at least you're better now ^_^

VB20: *Mumbles curses under her breath* It wasn't fun, oh well unto the chapter!

**Sailorblaze: Don't worry, it would never be Selene ^_^.**

**Aqua girl 007: Haha, yeah it gets hectic XD. Marik does have a particular purpose in this and his character will be developed more this chapter ^_^.**

**Real Contest Shipping Princess: Thanks :)! Haha, yup dad's coming home ^_^.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha, yeah really XD. Dare not to defy the necklace LOL ^_^.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Haha, I know really XD. Daddy is NOT going to be happy LOL :).**

**MutantEnemy6789: Yeah, it's connected to the title ^_^. He lives one way by night and another way by day :).**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Twelve

Yami's face lit up in a sly grin. Sliding an arm around her waist, he dipped down and captured Tea's sweet, soft lips in his. She tangled her hands into his unruly hair and the youth ran his hands over her slender back, gently easing her down to the lush, grassy ground. In that one moment, Yami felt all the stressful uncertainties weighing on his mind...dissolve. He was here with the woman he loved...he...was where he belonged...and nothing could ruin the magic of this moment.

"TEA!"

Yami leaped away from the girl as if she were red hot, looking around frantically for the source of the commanding voice. Standing a few feet away from the young lovers, his muscled form casting a sizable shadow over them...was a man Yami had never seen before. He was tall and well-muscled with pale skin and raven black hair that was about the length of Marik's. His powerful form was clothed in glimmering sliver armor and an elegantly engraved silver band rested atop his head. A royal blue cape trailed behind him, seeming to further enhance the majesty of his appearance. Though Yami was positive he had never seen this person before...that face...that serious, searching face...stared down at him with sapphire eyes he knew all too well.

"Daddy!" Tea beamed and jumped to her feet. She threw her arms around the man's neck...and his expression instantly melted, turning from harsh to soft and loving. She pulled back and beamed up at her father. "How was your trip?"

"Very well," he replied in a voice that sounded gentle...but had the ability of sending fear into the hearts of many. "There were a few anomalies along the way...but nothing too serious." Then, he turned his gaze to the prince...and that protective, harsh look returned. "Who is this?"

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed as if she had forgotten her boyfriend was there. Tea went back to Yami and stuck her hand through his arm. "Yami...this is my father, King Emyr. Dad, this is Yami...the man who has stolen my heart."

"Hello..." Yami's voice was a ghost of its former self. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, sir."

King Emyr's azure eyes ran up and down the prince's slim form, taking in everything about him. Yami's shoulders tensed as he tried not to shift in discomfort. The man continued his slow investigation...until his icy eyes finally locked with eyes of fire. Their gaze...was as cold as their color.

"The pleasure is mine," he said cordially...but his expression did not mirror the cordial words. He turned toward Tea. "And where did you meet this young man?"

The girl shared a look with her lover before responding, "Well actually...he's only been...HUMAN for very long."

Emyr shot her a look of surprise and Tea giggled. "You see..Yami is from Atlantis, land of the Merpeople."

The king slowly swiveled to look back at Yami...and the prince could swear that he saw the color drain from the king's face. He clenched his jaw tightly and his eyes were dark with something Yami couldn't quite identify. The former merman felt a glacial shiver run down his spine. He wasn't sure if this reaction stemmed from some human prejudice against merpeople...or something else entirely.

"Well..." Emyr begin, forcing a stiff smile onto his face. "I am very interested in hearing your story, young man."

Yami swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He opened his mouth to respond...but Tea saved him the trouble.

"Of course, Dad, but you've traveled for some time. It's lunch time and you must be hungry." she slipped her hand around his muscular arm. "Let's go inside and get something to eat."

As they started toward the castle, looking majestic and inviting in the distance, Tea turned back to look at the prince. She gave him a small, encouraging smile which he returned...however his heart was not in the gesture. Something felt very wrong here...and he had a feeling the issue ran far deeper than either of them could imagine.

The long table looked just as decadent at lunch time as it did during breakfast. Large, silver bowls of fresh salad greens rested in various places all over the table as did smaller containers of crisp vegetables. Warm, fluffy bread loaves rested near plates of creamy butter and thinly sliced meats, allowing the consumers to either indulge in a sandwich or the simple joy of buttered bread.

Tea had requested that only she, Yami, and Emyr dine in this room so that they could have the much-anticipated father-meets-boyfriend conversation. The group was completely alone in the room saved for Marik's Pyramid Turtle Amon, who lay curled inside his shell against one wall. They sat in oddly isolated seats: Tea at one end, her father at the other, and Yami in the middle. In spite of the warm food placed before him, Yami felt a noticeable chill in the room. It was almost as if...he were about to be interrogated.

"Yami?" Tea's gentle voice made him jump. She was gazing at him, a gentle and encouraging smile on her pretty face. "Tell us your story."

The youth glanced at her father. Emyr was watching him, those piercing blue eyes never wavering. Yami gulped...and opened his mouth to speak. "I first saw Tea aboard a ship...as soon as I laid eyes on her...I thought that she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, inside and out. I could sense the impenetrable light within her soul...and it was unlike anything I'd ever seen before." he paused a moment, feeling a flush heat his face, and continued.

"My sister and I rescued her from drowning. We took her to shore...and I promised her that we would meet again..."

"Sister?" Emyr suddenly cut in, as if he'd only then registered the simple word. He shot his daughter a look. "There is another?"

Tea nodded. "Her name is Selene...and she is every bit as brave and kind as her brother.

The prince gave her an acknowledging smile and opened his mouth to continue...but the doors leading out into the hall opened. Wearing a short-sleeved lavender shirt and tan pants, Marik stepped into the room. He offered them a sheepish smile and apologetically said, "So sorry to intrude...I needed to get Amon so that I can give him his lunch." He looked at the king and gave a swift bow. "Pleasure to see you back, Sire."

The king give a stiff smile and nodded...but Yami could swear that he saw the color further leave the man's face. He didn't take time to ponder it, however, and continued. "My sister and I knew the only way to be a part of this world...was to become like those who inhabit it. So, we went to the dark sorcerer Dartz...and struck a deal for humanity."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw Marik freeze. He turned and gave the platinum blonde a "what's wrong" look. Marik's coffee skin darkened slightly with a flush and he stammered out, "Did...did you say that you visited a sorcerer to become human?"

"I did."

Marik bit his lip. "So...it is possible for a merman to become human through magic?"

"It is," Yami let the questioning intonation creep into his voice.

Marik opened his mouth to ask another question, but King Emyr cut him off. "So you became human just like that?"

"Well no..." The prince hung his head slightly, feeling like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "There was a price. I had to give up my most powerful dueling relic...and Selene had to relinquish her voice. It was worth it, however, to be with Tea."

Marik spoke up again as he strove to coax Amon out of his shell. "How long did it take for you to turn into humans?"

"Only a few minutes, but it was excruciatingly painful. We both passed out when it was over..." the prince spoke with more than a little wariness in his voice. What was it that interested Marik so much in this subject? The others never asked this many questions... Whatever it was, the king seemed none too happy about it as he spoke up again to end their conversation.

"And what do your parents think about all this?"

Yami's heart jolted with guilt and he couldn't help but hang his head. "Father was not happy...but...he doesn't understand. He has something against humans...I am not sure what exactly. We...don't always see eye to eye..."

The prince took a deep breath...and slowly raised his gaze to meet the king's. Their stares locked, blood clashing with deep water...and Yami saw something in those eyes. A sorrow...a knowing shadow...and what looked like...compassion. It was almost as if...the king knew something...something that Yami did not. Finally, Emyr cleared his throat.

"Well, Yami...you seem like a nice young man...and you seem to care deeply for my daughter. For that I am willing to give you a chance and would like to get to know you better." He leaned back in his plush chair...but the relaxed posed looked rather forced. "I am going Horn Imp Hunting with the other boys tomorrow morning. Would you like to join me?"

Yami had no idea what "Horn Imp Hunting" was but he was ready to leap on any chance to get on the king's good side. He readily agreed and felt a wave of relief pass over him at Tea's joyous smile. Still...he couldn't banish the nagging questions from his mind. What was it that Emyr knew? Was it something about Merpeople...or did it go far deeper than that? And what was the cause of Marik's intense interest? The prince had no idea and this wasn't the time to ask...so he continued his meal in silence, hoping that everything would work out in the end.

The ocean could be such a mysterious and beautiful place, waves a gorgeous turquoise color crashed against the sharp dark rocks. Selene watched as the last rays of the sunlight settled upon the quiet and peaceful beach. The dark crystal waters of her former home glistened in the distance. It was another beautiful sunset but something about it seemed so different. In all her years as a mermaid she had never seen one this amazing. A cool breeze caressed her skin as she let out a sigh.

It had been a few weeks since Yami and she had decided to become humans. Of course she didn't regret coming to the place that he had longed so much for, it was a wonderful beautiful place. The sky painted in glorious shades of gold, red, and pink and the ocean was a dark blue, seeming to melt into the gun metal grey clouds on the horizon. The air was cool but not too cold and smelled of ocean and the rapidly approaching night. Her fingers ran through the smooth sand.

_'He really seems to love it here, it's like he was meant for this kind of life one on land not in the sea. Tea is the one he's destined for and I know he loves her so much. They're so lucky to have found each other. I wonder how Father, Grandfather, Yugi, and Ishizu are doing, for each of them I hope they are well. I miss them so much, but honestly being here feels right.' _she thought pulling my knees closer towards her chest.

She seriously also wondered why Bakura kissed her first. Of course she wouldn't deny it, he was beautiful for a thief. His long white shaggy white and dark brown eyes would surely make any woman swoon at the sight of him. But the games he liked to play with people's hearts just made her despise him. But when she was around him, everything just felt perfect and in balance. He told her of his past and where he grew up in a place called "Kul Elna."

It was a peaceful village just a few miles south of where Tea lived. She never expected to him even bother opening up about his past but slowly he recalled bits and pieces of his memory. His whole family slaughtered when he was a child. Everything taken from him: His own family, his home, and his own peace of mind. If she could still speak, then she would tell him more about the home that she left and the wonderful memories that she carried inside her heart. She had fallen completely and unconditionally in love with him.

Looking around the beach, she realized it was starting to get dark. Rising to her feet, she dusted off her dress. Selene sighed softly, if Bakura wasn't so distant and close minded, he still seemed to have it in his head that almost everyone on the planet wasn't fond and didn't like him. That was before she saw him standing in shadowed corner of a palm tree, head down, his long white snowy locks covering his face. His pale arms were crossed over his slim but muscled torso. Her smile faded before she began to walk right past him.

A hand clamped around her wrist, pulling her back. He gave her his typical smirk before his face became serious. _"What do you want now?" _she asked. "I seriously don't what it is about you that drives me crazy, but ever since I first met you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I can talk to you about anything and you understand. You've always told me to be myself and not to hide anything from you," he said.

Bakura was about to say something else when he noticed a single diamond like tear slide down her cheek and his breath caught again. He couldn't bear to see her cry, to see her in such pain. He didn't understand why she got so anxious and nervous around him. Sighing the thief reached over and slid his fingers underneath her chin, tilting to her face to look at him. "Are you all right?" he asked knowing it was a dumb question.

_"I'm sorry," _she quickly brushed away the tears from her eyes. _"I just can't bear to let you go. I...I...love you Bakura. I always have even though it's been a short amount of time." _Bakura's breath caught in his throat. Did he just hear her correctly? She LOVED him? He knew their feelings had reached beyond the level of that of a crush, but he never expected her to ever love him back. He wasn't going to deny it any longer, he had fallen in love with her.

"I suppose it's only fair to warn you that I've fallen in love with you too," he murmured, allowing a small smile to form on his lips. Brushing the tears away from her eyes, he leaned in and captured his lips with hers. She returned the kiss as he placed his hands upon her hips. Their tongues caressed each other's mouths, as the heat between them became even more intense. Selene wrapped her arms around his neck, as they continued to kiss. His fingers caressed her bare shoulder, as a strange feeling began to burn through both of their veins. A warm burning desire for each other.

The moonlight shone through the darkened was once again darkness ruling over the peaceful land, but a dark looming presence was lurking within the shadows waiting for his next victim. "Just be quiet and I won't hurt you," a voice whispered in the girls ear. Her heart was pounding from inside her chest, as he pushed her back against the tree. "Let me go, please," she pleaded.

"Not a chance sweetheart, you're mine tonight," he laughed. His fingers traced her collarbone, as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. _'Please no, someone help me!' _her mind screamed in terror, as he licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm going to enjoy this morsel so well," he cackled.

"So..." Yami's voice was low and dangerous. A cruel smile twisted his pale lips. "You like to pick on the weak, eh? Well...let's see how tough you are against someone your own size."

The bulky man looked the youth over with those cold, heartless eyes and gave a mocking laugh. "My own size? Surely you don't mean YOU! Look, kid, I could crush you with the toe of my boot! No one is stronger than Panik!"

Yami arched an ebony brow, feeling the sadistic glee at his opponent's ignorance rise within him. "Oh really? Well...we'll see just how strong you are...against the Orichalcos!"

At these words, he threw his hand into the frigid night air, clenching his fingers against the blackness of the sky as if he could draw dark power from its obsidian color. His ghoulish grin widened...and he slowly lowered those blood eyes to gaze at Panik. The man's face visibly paled...and he took a step backward. That only made Yami's pleasure grow. Panik's darkness...his cruelty...his ever-growing fear...made him salivate.

The youth brought his pale hand down sharply, an unearthly growl resonating from his lips. The green Seal followed, spinning from the black sky and drilling into the ground. It zigzagged into a star shape, cutting through the dark earth as if it were shards of glass. But those green markings weren't shards of glass...they were far more dangerous than that.

Pank looked around frantically, trying to find some break in the sinister ring...but seeing none. It was so pleasing to watch this supposedly vicious man...on the verge of groveling in fear. Yami threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, Panik?" He chuckled wolfish. "Show me your strength. Show me the color of your power! Unless you're afraid of losing..."

The vein's in Panik's thick neck stood out and his jaw grew tense. His skin darkened with rage at being mocked and those fierce brows furrowed. "I'll show you loss, you insignificant little worm! Let's duel!"

"As you wish..." the dark youth smirked, crossing his arms over his black-clad chest. "I shall give you the first move...you'll need all the help you can get."

Panik growled and stretched out his hand. He curled the meaty fingers into a fist and moved it sharply to one side, grinning madly as it glowed with dark energy. "I summon Dark Chimera!"

In response to his call, a snarling beast sprang from the dark clutches of the earth. It had a dark turquoise form with thick gold plates covering its chest and lower body. Sharp fangs curled from its mouth and its narrow eyes glowed a sinister red. Dark Chimera let out a staggering roar, its body pulsating with black energy...but the prince was not fazed.

"Ah, I see..." Yami's blood eyes gleamed hungrily. "The color of your power...is dark." he gave a chilling laugh and Panik visibly tensed in discomfort. "I know what you're thinking..." the youth continued. "...you think that I will go off on some sappy speech about the power of light...how light will always defeat darkness...but I'm not going to do that. Instead...I'm gong to fight darkness...with darkness...a darkness more powerful than you could ever imagine."

He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned as the green power pulsated on his forehead. "I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

A dark cloud slowly materialized on the glowing field. It swirled and crackled with purple lightning, seeming almost like a miniature storm amidst the battle. From its gun metal core, came a rather ghostly sounding whinny that echoed off the walls of the sacred Seal. Following the fleeting sound was the majestic thump of hoof beats...and the clean spick of a sharp blade.

Panik's body was so rigid that his muscles looked like wire. His dark eyes flicked over the arena, searching for the source of the ominous noise...but he didn't have to search for long. For out of that dark cloud sprang a warrior, swinging his blade as it glinted in the pallid moonlight. The knight, clad in dark azure and crimson armor and wielding twin, blood-red lances, mounted atop a horse that was every bit as impressive as its rider. The steed's coat was a deep amethyst, its mane and tail a darkened gold. Its muscled body moved with an amazing speed and strength, and when the knight pulled the horse to a stop, it pawed at the ground impatiently.

The horse and rider were intimidating enough as they were...however the added power of the Orichalcos gave them an appearance that sent chills down Panik's spine. Both man and animal roared with the sudden installment of dark energy, their bodies glowing with the sinister force. On both their foreheads rested the crown of the Orichalcos, mirroring that of their master's.

"Now then..." the smile on Yami's lips was nothing short of unpleasant. "Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack his Dark Chimera!"

Gaia raised his mighty lance as his horse rose on its hind quarters. The animal struck air with its front legs, emitting a kind of shrieking whinny that was far more beastly than any earthly horse. The horse galloped forward and its rider drew back his mighty lance. He drove the weapon into Chimera's chest, earning a surprised snarl from the monster. As if it was made of mere clay, Dark Chimera's heavy chest plates cracked beneath the force that attacked them. The cracks scattered along the rest of the creature's body...until it shattered like a glass sculpture.

"Impossible..." Panik's grisly voice was a ghost of its former self. All the color had drained from his face and sweat visible dripped from his massive chin. "Dark Chimera is one of my most powerful monsters...and you tore him down as if he were nothing more than a pesky fly!"

"That is the power of the Orichalcos," Yami replied and looked pointedly around. He took in everything...the green glow...the sharp, precise symbols...the marauding darkness...and slowly, eerily turned to gaze upon his opponent once more. "You had better get used to your surroundings...for you shall be living within them for all eternity."

"Listen, kid! The next time you open your mouth I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Panik's words were venomous, but the waver in his voice stripped bare his true fear.

The prince winked one of those cold, ruby eyes. "It's your move."

The man growled and raised his arm once more, keeping the fingers clenched tightly. He sharply thrust his arm down, unfurling the fingers as if he were throwing something, and cried, "I summon Metal Guardian in defense position!"

A formidable vibration shook the earth and a long section in front of Panik began to crack with some unseen force. The cracks spread...and finally broke as a structure began to rise from beneath them. It was a dark object, long like a fortress wall, and just as unassailable. At first, Yami thought that his enemy had indeed conjured some sort of wall...until he saw the armored shoulders and glowing gold eyes. So...his opponent had called forth a being with the intelligence of a living creature...but the improbability of a castle wall.

Yami dropped his head low, hiding his striking eyes with the pale, jagged bangs that framed his face. He smirked as Panik let out a raspy laugh.

"Has it sunk in yet, wimp?" the villain cackled. "You don't have ANYTHING that could overcome my Metal Guardian! His defense force is unmatched by any offense creature your feeble mind could even hope to summon!"

A low laugh resonated from the base of Yami's throat. It grew louder in volume and faster in speed until his entire form shook with the mocking sound. Panik's eyes grew wide with rage. "What are you laughing about, you insolent brat?"

"Heh heh...is it not obvious?" Yami flashed another vampire grin. "You are an incredible source of amusement to me. Look at you! What a contradiction you are! You look like a monster...a beast waiting in the dark for its next victim...but you are nothing more than a coward."

"Watch your mouth, insignificant child!" Panik sprayed spit at he snarled but the youth's grin only widened.

"I'm afraid that YOU are the child, Panik...and I am the monster from which you cower, ready to spring out of the darkness and drag you down."

The coward's body was shaking...but Yami suspected the tremors came more from fear than from anger. "Well...if you're so sure of yourself, then prove it!"

"With pleasure," the prince replied and crossed his arms over his black-clad chest once more. He closed his eyes...and the Seal of Orichalcos on his forehead...glowed red. "I use the last of my spell energy...to activate the Cost Down spell. It decreases the level power of a monster so that I may summon it with fewer sacrifices." His eyes snapped open, their irises glowing blood-red. "So...I sacrifice my Gaia the Fierce Knight to summon my greatest monster! Show yourself, Dark Magician!"

Gaia the Fierce Knight gave a resigning neigh as it disappeared into a vortex of blackness. The void warped and stretched for several moments...until a form leaped out of it. It was a young man, clad from head to toe in purple. A pointed hat rested atop his head while his hand clutched a blue-green scepter. His skin was pale, his eyes, oceanic blue and filled with a staggering wisdom. Upon seeing his old friend, Yami felt a pang of his daytime goodness stab at his heart...but he forced it back into the shadows that now consumed him.

Dark Magician blinked in confusion...and turned around to gaze at his master. Relief was clear in his handsome face...followed by deep worry.

"My prince! Y...you're all right! What..." the mage glanced at Panik...then back at his young friend. "What is going on here?"

"What is going on..." Yami said with an arrogant smirk. "...is that I have more power than you could ever imagine. Now, my servant, feel the dark magic of the Orichalcos!"

The Seal glowed brighter, reaching out to the wizard with green tendrils of light. Dark Magician gasped and clamped his hands to either side of his head, burrowing his brows as he tried desperately to fight off the evil force.

"Prince Yami!...What...has...happened to you...?"

"The best thing I could ever imagine," Yami replied coolly, raising his chin slightly and smirking. "Though my weak self is not aware...I enjoy the best of both worlds. When the morning sun rises, I live with the most beautiful creature in this or any world...and when the moon rises I have more power than the most experienced sorcerer. By night, I live one way...by day I live another."

Dark Magician groaned, driving his scepter into the sable earth to keep his balance. Grunting in pain, he turned and reached toward the prince with shaking fingers. "Yami, please...this dark magic...it's tainted your mind...! You have to...snap...out of it!"

At the sight of Dark Magician's distress, that urge of light struck the prince again. He growled and pressed a hand to his forehead, striving to drive the feeling back. He would not give into the light...would not lose this incredible power. Dragging his fingers down his strained face, Yami hissed, "I will never let this darkness go...! Now...accept the Orichalcos!"

The wizard howled in anguish, trying desperately to fight back the horrid force...but it was far too powerful. The Oricalchos wrapped its black chains around Dark Magician's heart...and nothing he could do would break them. "I'm sorry, my prince..." he whispered with his last ounce of consciousness. "I'm sorry...I couldn't save you..."

With that, the magician's mind drowned in darkness...and primal instinct took over. His forehead glowed with the sinister Seal and his eyes glowed red with its evil power. Yami grinned in triumph.

"Now, my servant, attack Metal Guardian and destroy my enemy!"

Dark Magician spun his staff once with nimble fingers before pointing it at the fortress beast. A stream of black energy blasted from the scepter's orb, cutting through Metal Guardian as if it were a knife cutting through soft butter. Once it broke through, the dark magic surged toward the destroyed monster's owner. Panik screamed in horror and tried to back away...but the Seal's invisible wall kept him from going anywhere. The energy struck him, wrapping around him like a black, vice-like blanket. His skin grew distorted as the force surged and a terrible scream wrenched from his lips.

"Now..." Yami growled in a low, terrifying voice, his lips twisted with a horrible grin. "You soul...is mine."

Panik fell to the ground, whimpering as the Seal began to close in around him. He looked at the one by whom he was meeting his demise...the last thing he saw...being those dark eyes of blood.

A/N: Until next time!

_Blackrose and VB20 _


	14. Undoing The Past And The Truth

**Authoress Notes:**

VB20:Sorry for taking so long for us to update, things have literally been crazy.

BlackRose: XD Yeah Marik tried to send us to the shadow realm.

VB20: OO I can't believe this is almost done, next chapter is going to the last one. WAHHHHHHH!

Blackrose: T_T Me too. Unto the chapter!

**SailorBlaze: Thanks! OO HOLY FRIG is right, Dartz is gone BANANA'S!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks ^_^! :3 Kitty face! XD, yeah he's been such an ass. But don't worry that's gonna change. **

**Aqua Girl 007: You're welcome! Beware lots of fluffy fuzzballs of doom and evil Dartz getting chased by us.**

**RealShippingPrincess: XD yeah something' fishy's going down! **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :) You'll see. **

**Scaevola2: Thanks ^_^ It will. **

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks :) She ran away after Yami was done with his sorry butt. It is sweet.**

**Kender20: Thanks ^_^Mmmm, they're gonna be kicking some major Dartz rear!**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Thirteen

_"I'm sorry Father, but I cannot accept the words that you just said, I love her! I want to be with her, and there's nothing standing in between us, Tea and I are meant to be together. I know it, and I'm going to see Dartz, he can help me!" _

Aknamkanon's jaw clenched as the words echoed through his head. No matter how hard he tried...he could never forget them...just as he could never forget his son and daughter. As a strong king, he should be firm...he should accept his children's actions as treason and pronounce them banished...but he could not.

_"I love her! She is the most wonderful person I've ever met!"_

The king sighed and slumped in his lavish throne, kneading his forehead with coffee-colored fingers. He could be a strong, stern king...or he could be honest with himself. It was his fault his son and daughter had run away...his fault..that he knew not what had become of them. He had driven them away with his constant rebuke and restrictions...and they had finally had enough. If only they knew the reason for which his paranoia existed...if only they knew...

"My King!"

A sudden voice made Aknamkanon jerk upright in surprise. Dark Magician moved toward him, his normally calm face...ravaged. There was simply no other way to put it. His aqua eyes shadowed, his already pale skin, sickly. His hand clutched the green staff so hard that it looked as though his fingers attached to the object.

"Magician?" Aknamkanon asked with worry. "What troubles you?" Dark Magician visibly swallowed and steeled his purple-clad shoulders. "Your Majesty...I have some good...and some terrible news."The king sighed. He really didn't need any more bad news...but he had to act as a ruler and not a weary father. "What has transpired?"

"Well..." the sorcerer took a deep breath to further compose himself. "...I have found Yami. He is safe...living amongst the humans."

Aknamkanon's mouth went dry. "How is this...possible..?"

Dark Magician sighed heavily. "It is possible...because Yami has become a human himself. It seems that his last statement to you was not a mere childish outburst. He went to Dartz...and Dartz transformed him into a surface dweller."

"Foolish boy!" the king snapped, his voice displaying an anger that, despite the words, was not directed at his son. Truly...he was furious with Dartz for taking advantage of an impulsive youth's explosive emotions...all for a cause that had nothing to do with the child. He rubbed his eyes and continued wearily, "Dartz does not GIVE his assistance...he sells it. What was the price for Yami's humanity?"

"That...is the terrible news. I'm afraid...that Dartz has turned the prince into his pawn of darkness."

Aknamkanon sat up rigid in his chair, the previous tiredness forgotten. "What do you mean?"

Dark Magician bowed his head. "I mean...that Yami has been consumed by the darkness. He wanders the realm of humans, fueled by green and hatred. He challenges sinister humans to duels to steal their souls no doubt to further Dartz's power. I know not how long this dark influence lasts...I only know that it turns his heart as black as the scales of the Leviathan."

"Surely he can overcome it!" the king's voice was shrill with desperation. "My son, with a mind as independent as you are submissive, can fight back this dark force!"

The magician shook his head. "This magic...is stronger than anything I've ever experienced before, my King. Even I could not resist it."

The righteous indignation went out in Aknamkanon's heart and he sank back into his throne with the weakness of an old man. He rubbed his eyes again, supporting his head with his hand. "And my daughter? What has become of Selene?"

"I was not able to find Selene," Dark Magician replied. "We can only hope that she is with Yami...and has not suffered the same fate as he."

Aknamkanon heaved a heavy sigh and looked up. He stared at the glistening mother-of-pearl floor, gazing directly at it...but not really seeing could things spiral out of control so quickly...?

"Sir..." Dark Magician murmured cautiously. "There's something else you should know. The prince's Millennium Puzzle...he was not wearing it. I fear...he may have given it to Dartz..to complete the deal."

"No..." the king whispered hoarsely. "With that kind of power...Dartz will..." He didn't finish the thought...and he did not have to. It was painfully obvious that, with the power of the three Egyptian gods, Dartz would be unstoppable.

"So..." Dark Magician searched his ruler's face worriedly. "What plan of action should we take?"

Aknamkanon studied the young wizard. In all his years of service, Dark Magician had shown unwavering loyalty. He never questioned the king unless his orders clashed with his own knowledge of right and wrong. The king had never asked for such complete faith, it had been given. It would be unfair to ask anyone for that kind of trust...including his children...yet he had done exactly that. It was time. He had to tell them...the truth.

"We must find them," Aknamkanon said, rising from his throne. "We must find Yami and Selene." Solomon nodded, "Of course my son, as a father I am terribly worried about my grandchildren," he said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Absolutely, we will all go at sunset. Have Yugi and Ishizu here by then. Dark Magician, will you guide us there?" he asked the magician.

"It will be my pleasure," he replied.

"So, Akunamdon discovered what has become of his son and daughter," a cruel smirk formed across Dartz's lips. There was only darkness surrounding him expect the faint glow of the green fire beside him. A small crystal ball floating in the air encased by two gold serpents rested in the palm of the dark sorcerer's hand. He tapped his fingers against chin, before swimming over towards the platform inside of his lair. Stone tablets surrounded him each one containing a soul that was captured from the Orichalcos.

"You have done well my little puppet capturing the souls I've so desperately needed, to revive the Great Beast, now to keep my little end of the bargain, you are free from the Seal's control forever, and this will take effect at sunset. You will feel great pain, but it will pass over you quickly. Now about your little sister," his eyes traveled towards the high shelf where the glass bottle containing a glowing golden ball of light sat. The sorcerer carefully uncorked the bottle as the voice of the former mermaid slowly rested in his left palm.

"The time has come for the Leviathan to rise again. Now that I have everything I need to complete this task, I will once again return Atlantis to the former glory it once knew."

Yami stood on the balcony of one of the castle's many luxurious sitting rooms, gazing out at the picturesque land below. Sunset was coming, painting the sky in glorious shades of gold and red...however it did not comfort him. Gold and red...it made him think of metal and blood...of war. Something was out there...something was coming. He'd realized that some time ago...on his fateful hunt with King Emyr not too long ago...

_"Good morning, Yami," Emyr greeted cordially as the youth approached. He was dressed in a gun-metal grey, cotton shirt black pants, leather boots, and a long, navy blue cape. A quiver of arrows rested on his back and his hand clutched an elegantly carved, dark wood bow. He was mounted on a black horse, staring down at the prince with those cold azure eyes._

_Seeing his potential father-in-law's clothing made Yami breathe a slight sigh of relief. He had absolutely no idea about what would be the proper attire for "Horn Imp Hunting"...but it seemed the outfit he'd chosen would be proper. His attire included a white cotton shirt, black vest, dark pants, and black boots that would be adequate for riding. Truly, the youth hoped he wouldn't have to go near those cursed animals ever again...but he would do anything if it meant getting on King Emyr's good side._

_A slight chill passed through Yami's bones as he approached the king, but he ignored it. Light barely peeked over the early morning horizon so the air was chilly...but he refused to show any weakness. He finally stopped before Emyr, his boots squashing on the dew-soaked grass, and gave a brief bow._

_"Would you like a horse?" the king asked. "Or do you prefer to travel on foot?"_

_A wave of relief flooded through Yami. He wouldn't have to make a fool out of himself after all... "I shall go on foot if that is all right, sir."_

_Emyr gave a small smile and slid off his own horse. "Very well. I prefer foot hunting to horseback...but you cannot go alone. Horn Imp Hunting can be dangerous to those do not have much experience. I shall go with you."_

_One of the nearby guards opened his mouth as if to protest, but the king cut him off with a wave of the hand. "I wish to spend time with the one who is courting my daughter. What better way to do it than with a productive sport? Let us be off."_

_The woods seemed rather eerie at this time of day. The sun, having not completely risen, cast a pallid light that made the entire area look grey. The trees appeared black in the dim light, the foliage dark green and wet with dew. A gentle mist hung over everything, making it a bit difficult to see far ahead. As they trudged over broken logs and soggy earth, it was all the prince could do not to rub his hands over his chilled arms. _

_Yami's blood eyes locked onto the back of his companion's raven head. Emyr strode through the forest with the confidence of the hunter he was, his head unmoving...but his eyes no doubt surveying every detail of the bleak landscape. The air was heavy with silence...and the prince found it unnerving. He decided to break the eery calm._

_"Your Majesty..." Yami began as he stepped over a gnarled, black root. "Forgive me for sounding ignorant, but...what exactly is this Horn Imp Hunting?"_

_The king gave a soft chuckle, but did not turn around. "That's right, I forget...you wouldn't have this sport in your world. Well, Horn Imps are a species of troublesome creatures that inhabit forests as other types of game do. They have a tendency to overpopulated themselves...so we have these hunts to cut their numbers."_

_"It seems a bit...cruel," Yami murmured and immediately wished he had not. _

_Emyr finally turned around...and those cold eyes locked onto his. They studied the youth's face, as if searching for something...and to Yami's surprise, they actually softened. "Horn Imps are dangerous creatures. They like to steal things and sometimes living creatures and posses an overall unpleasant personality. They must be kept under control...and the only way to do that is to exterminate them. "_

_A slight shudder went down Yami's spine and his shoulders tensed. His father's words echoed in his ears. "One less human to worry about..." He remembered how strange the king had acted when Marik asked about Atlantis...and his blood went cold. Was it possible...that Emyr felt the same way about merpeople as Akmankanon felt about humans? Could this trip really be a way of showing Yami that the king did not welcome him into his home?_

_"Perhaps..." the prince began cautiously. "...they are simply misunderstood."_

_Emyr shook his head slightly. "No, I am afraid they...LOOK OUT!" _

_The king's hand shot out and grabbed Yami's shoulder, shoving him out-of-the-way. The youth grunted as he hit the ground...and winced when he heard the clean nick of a blade. He turned rapidly in the dirt, ready to dodge the strike of a sword...but it never came. Instead...the king stood a foot away from where Yami had just been standing...a blood-soaked dagger in his gloved hand. There..on the ground before him...was a dead creature the likes of which the youth had never seen. It was had a humanoid figure about as large as Tea's...but far more brawny. Its skin was brown and leathery, its fingers tipped with razor-like claws. A single horn rested on the Imp's forehead, making it obvious about how it got its name._

_The prince slowly got to his feet, never taking his ruby eyes from the grotesque corpse. His gaze wandered to the king. Emyr took a dark brown cloth from a small back around his wait and wiped the blood from it. He then replaced the cloth and sheathed the dagger. "As I said before..." the king murmured. "...Horn Imps are dangerous creatures."_

_Yami opened his mouth to respond but the king walked away before he could do so. It was just as well...because he really had no idea what to say. He felt slightly embarrassed about suspecting King Emyr of wanting to murder him...however he was not remorseful enough to deny that something was wrong between them. Still...now wasn't the time to consider it. So, the youth hung his head and followed Emyr...deeper into the dismal forest._

_As they trudged over the sodden earth...Yami felt another shudder pass through him...and it wasn't because of the uncertainty between him and his partner. Something about this place...these woods...seemed horribly familiar. His blood eyes ran over every detail...the muddy earth...dark green foliage...sodden, gangly trees...the mist that seemed to hover over everything... it was as if he had been here before though he could not recall ever doing so. The teen turned his attention to the king to take his mind off the troubling nostalgia._

_"If I may say so, sir...your daughter's companion Marik seems quite interested in my homeland."_

_Emyr balked for just a second...but a second was more than enough. His shoulders grew tense, his muscles as rigid as wire, then he resumed his walk in a stiff way that greatly insinuated his discomfort. "I'm not sure what you mean..." he said in that overly casual tone people use when they are lying. _

_Yami raised an ebony brow. The forest was gradually becoming less dark...but he took no heed of it. He was far too interested in this little development. "But I'm sure you must have noticed the way he questioned me...that day when we had breakfast together."_

_The king's pace suddenly quickened and Yami had to sprint to keep up with him. They reached a thin vein of trees, beyond which lay an open, grassy area partly sheltered by the trees. Emyr placed his hand on the trunk of one of the trees. "Marik takes interest in many things..." he muttered in a voice that was almost cold. His glacial eyes stared at the area past the trees as if they held some great source of fascination. "We will be at a safe point past here. Horn Imps are at the greatest disadvantage in clearings...however the most dangerous ones may be bold enough to venture out into the open. I suppose you can say it will be 'killing to birds with one stone'."_

_They wove through the remaining scraggly trees out into the grassy clearing. The sun was still minimal...however it did feel a little warmer out here. It was slightly disconcerting however, standing on a patch of earth surrounded by a sea of trees. It was almost like being stranded on an island in the middle of a vast ocean...nothing but an abyss stretching out from every direction. _

_Suddenly, Emyr halted and Yami nearly ran smack into him. _

_"Sire?" he asked and went around to gaze at the king's face. Emyr's expression was stony, his skin drained of all color. His blue eyes were icier than ever, staring at a fixed point straight ahead. Yami followed his gaze...and drew in a sharp breath when he saw that upon which it rested._

_It was a body...lying on the earth like some great boulder. The form was bulky...cloaked in some dark fabric. Emyr started forward and Yami made a weak protest for him to keep his distance...but the king ignored it as if he hadn't even spoken. He approached the body, staring down at it...and after a moment, the prince did so as well._

_It was a man's corpse, his face large and square. He had messy black hair, covered with a gunmetal grey cap. His skin was a dirty greyish color, his body bulky with intimidating muscles. Those muscles certainly hadn't done any good against whatever it was that caused his downfall... The most disturbing thing about the corpse however...was his eyes. They were open...and blank...as if the life had literally been sucked out of him. One of those odd jolts stabbed at Yami's heart and he pressed a hand to it in alarm._

_"Another one..." Emyr murmured almost inaudibly._

_The prince gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean?"_

_"For the past few weeks...the guards have found bodies all throughout the village...but 'bodies' is not really the correct word for them. They are more like...shells...casings that have been drained of their life force. So far, all the victims found have been known scoundrels throughout the town...what we don't know is whether or not the one or thing slaying them is some sort of vigilante..or something dark seeking to further its own power."_

_Something flashed through the youth's heart...something sharp...and deadly. It took him a moment to realize...that it was anger. Why? Why was he angry? So far as he was concerned...this had nothing to do with him. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should return home before...whatever it is gets us as well."_

_"Yes..." Emyr murmured, but the word was distant, as if his mind was far away. He turned and strode purposefully back toward the palace. "We must find this demon...and put an end to its crusade."_

Yami sighed and braced his hands on the marble railing. He was so sick of this feeling...the doubt...the fear...the sense that...he truly did not have control over his life. Perhaps all the stories had been true...he shouldn't have trusted Dartz...but it just wasn't that simple. To his knowledge. everything was perfectly fine. He lived his days with the girl of his dreams...and went to sleep in a warm, safe bed every night. The prince's blood eyes narrowed. It was not the day that made him nervous...it was the night.

No matter how hard he tried, Yami could never seem to remember the details of the night. He awoke in bed every morning...yet he could not seem to recall how exactly he'd gotten there. At first, he'd attributed it to the excitement of the day leaving him too exhausted to pay much attention at night...but the recent mysterious happenings were beginning to make him think otherwise. It was so vexing...the way that he felt so content beneath the warmth of the sun...and utterly miserable as the moon fast approached.

"By night one way, by day another..." Yami murmured and turned his ruby eyes toward the horizon. Then...he gasped...when a sudden flash of lightning flashed across the blood sky.

Yami's heart pounded as he ran out of the castle gates toward the beach. Something was very wrong. He had to figure out what. He tripped up a tall sand dune..and nearly fell down the other side when he saw the usually tranquil, picturesque horizon. The sun was slowly setting...but it was no normal sun. It was dark...sinisterly dark...painting the sky with the color of blood. The ocean was churning in the frigid breeze, its waters, looking like liquid obsidian in the dark lighting. There was a dark pulsation slightly trembling the ground beneath Yami's feet...almost as if some great force of the abyss was preparing to rise.

Blood turning cold, the prince started toward the ebony water's edge...and it was not long before he realized that he was not alone in his anxious curiosity.

"Yami!" a familiarly accented voice called out to him. The youth turned...and saw Joey and Tristan running to him, their respecting monsters toddling along behind them. Both boys dressed in white cotton shirts, tan pants, and brown sandals, much the contrast to Yami's black tank top, dark pants, and ebony boots.

Joey reached him first and placed his hands on his knees, doubling over to catch his breath. Scorch flew up beside him, nuzzling his master's hand with his orange, scaly head.

"Yam'..." the blonde panted, his words coming out barely understandable. "Somethin'...bad...I...ocean...it's...:"

Carrying a nervously squeaking Thunderkid on his back, Tristan stepped up beside his companion and rolled his eyes. "What Joseph is TRYING to say is that all is not good in paradise at the moment."

Yami nodded gravely and turned his eyes to the sky that mirrored their blood color. "Yes...I feel it too."

Something nudged the prince's leg and he looked down in surprise. There...hopping up and down on his stubby green legs...was Kuriboh. Yami hadn't seen the fur ball much in the past few weeks. He'd been off playing with the other monsters, seemingly thrilled to have made new friends. Now, however, the creature was terrified...and seeking the protective hold of his master.

Yami reached down and lifted Kuriboh into his arms. The monster whimpered pitifully and nestled his furry face into the youth's shirt. One look at his friends told him that their creatures were behaving similarly. Scorch was hiding behind Joey's legs while Thunderkid whined and clung to Tristan's back.

"They sense trouble..." Yami murmured.

Joey nodded. "Yeah...they've been acting weird all day today. Come to think of it...all of the monsters have."

As if to emphasize his point, a dark shadow fell over them, followed by an ear-shattering roar. All three boys clamped their hands over their ears and cringed as rhythmic gusts of air slammed into them with a staggering force. When he had finally gathered himself enough to look for who or what was the source of this sudden development...his jaw dropped open in shock.

There...landing with amazing silence on the sand a few feet away from them...was a dragon. The beast was considerably large but slender, with snowy white scales that shimmered in the sunset. Its wings flapped as its glistening claws dug into the earth, creating those powerful bursts of wind that had nearly knocked the boys to the ground. Perhaps the most striking feature of this majestic beast however...was its eyes. They were a radiant blue, their beauty rivaled only by those of Tea. They snapped with awareness and potential ferocity... the prince could not help but gulp when they settled on him. The dragon did not attack, however...it simply settled into a kneeling position...so that its rider could descend.

"Seto?" Yami exclaimed, not bothering to hide his surprise.

Seto, who was dressed in dark blue and silver armor, smirked as he dismounted the dragon. He turned and ran his hand over the creature's scaly neck, murmuring words with a softness the prince had never seen from the cold knight.

"Seto's companion monsters are the three Blue Eyes white Dragons..." Joey whispered. "They are some of the most powerful dragons in the kingdom. He has three of them. The one he's riding is the male, Draculcyan. The other two are Draculcyan's mate, Dialinda, and their baby, Drakazul"

Yami watched in awe as Seto ran his fingers over the dragon's diamond-like scales. "It must be difficult to take care of such incredible creatures by himself..."

"Well..." Tristan began with a sly grin. "He doesn't do it...by himself exactly..."

Before the prince could ask what he meant by that...another thundering roar pierced the air. He turned...and beheld two more dragons swooping down to land beside Draculcyan. One of them, no doubt the female Dialinda, had a slender build, far different from her mate's muscular body. Her scales had a slight blue tint to them, making the azure of her incredible eyes stand out even more. It was the person mounted upon this beast, however...whom made Yami gasp.

It was a young woman...a beautiful young woman. A few years older than Yami, she had fair skin and long white hair that reached all the way down to her waist, hanging slightly in her eyes. Those eyes...were a bright, brilliant blue. Dressed in a form-fitting white dress...the girl looked almost like a human version of the dragon upon which she sat.

The woman slid off Dialinda with the smoothness of water...and to the prince's surprise, approached Seto. One look at the usually cold young man...made Yami raise his eyebrows in surprise. Seto's face...always harsh and calculating...had softened into a smile of the utmost tenderness. When the woman reached him, he slid his arms around her waist and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, leaning his forehead against hers. Her fair arms wound around his neck and his rigid body seemed to melt into them.

"Kisara..." Tristan muttered with a sly smile.

Yami blinked. "Who?"

"She's the only being alive who can melt the ice around dragon boy's heart," Joey snickered. "He's head over heels for her."

"Ah..." the prince studied them for a moment, feeling worried for the girl who had stolen his own heart...but he did not have to worry for long.

The third dragon, Drakazul touched down to the sandy earth. He was smaller and even more slender than Dialinda, though he had the muscularity of his father. His scales were the same shimmering white streaked with blue and his energetic body held the restlessness of youth. Upon his back...sat Tea. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black dress that greatly contrasted the white of her steed, her chocolate hair pulled back from her face. Her face was grave with worry...and he could see obvious relief when her gaze landed on him.

The girl leaped from her dragon and walked swiftly toward him. Yami reached out and grabbed her hands in his, pulling her close to him. Her skin was cold...and her body trembled slightly. She strove to keep he expression controlled...but he could see the shadows of fear in her eyes.

Yami tilted his head so that he could stare into those glorious eyes. "What is happening?"

"I don't know..." Tea turned to gaze out at the crimson horizon, her frown deepening. "...but blood in the sky is never a good sign."

"You can say that again, hun..."

The group turned to see Mai, Serenity, Ryou, and Marik walking toward them. Serenity pressed close to Ryou who had his arm wrapped protectively around her. Marik gazed out at the turbulent water, his lavender eyes narrowed with worry...while Mai stared up at the ruby and metal sky. The grey clouds swirled in the sky, looking almost as untamed as the sea itself.

"I sent the Harpy Ladies out earlier to see what fresh chaos is brewing out there...they told me that the sea seems...alive...and angry."

A shudder ran down Yami's spine. It was just as he had previously thought...something was coming...something dark. Another shudder shook his thin form...followed by a sudden sharp jolt of pain. He gasped and clutched at his chest, staggering backwards with the force of the feeling. His blood pulsed throughout his veins and panic pricked the edges of his brain at this familiar sensation. It was as if he had consumed that horrid potion all over again. The dagger of agony sliced through his heart, driving him to his knees with the awful pain.

"Yami!" Tea rushed to his side and draped her arm over his shoulders, staring worriedly into his face. "What's wrong?"

But he could not answer her. All the youth could hear...was his ragged breathing...the pounding of his own heart... He kept his eyes locked on the pallid sand beneath his clenched fists...but that too soon faded away, replaced by visions...visions of horror. He saw darkness...mingled with familiar sites. A tavern...a village ally way...the forest inhabited by Horn Imps...all those places he had previously thought to be familiar...he was now seeing why. The visions he was seeing...weren't visions at all. They were memories.

Yami gasped as he viewed himself on that night...the evening when the seeds of his uncertainty had been planted. He watched as the alarming change overtook his body...the dark force wound around his heart...and the Seal of Orichalcos engraved itself into his forehead. He saw the glass in his vanity mirror shatter...and after that, watched himself shatter the souls of so many scoundrels, criminals, and fools...the souls of so many human beings. The wickedness flowed from Yami's body like a river as he relentlessly dueled and took the souls of all those people...including the man he and the king had found in the woods. A horridly familiar voice spoke over the loud thudding and Yami's heart went cold. It was his voice...Dartz's voice...filled with malice and smug satisfaction.

_"You have done well, little puppet...but your services are no longer needed. I now take from you the power which is mine and mine alone!"_

Then...the pain lifted from the prince's core, leaving his shoulders heaving with exhaustion. The shock however...still remained. After all these weeks of knowing something was wrong and trying to ignore it...he finally knew what had happened...and it was far worse than he could ever imagine. Dartz had used him...used him like the puppet he was...and there was no way to undo all the damage he'd caused.

"What have I done...?"" Yami's voice croaked out of him.

"My prince..."

Yami and Tea both looked up in alarm at the echoing voice. It seemed to ride on the wind...though they could clearly hear it as if its owner was standing before them.

"Who is that?" the brunette asked in alarm, looking around frantically. Her lover, however...knew the voice all too well.

"Dark Magician...?"

In response...the air directly in front of the couple...began to shimmer. It swirled and sparkled with the force of some unseen entity...until it finally began to take on a solid shape. It was a handsome young man with pale skin, oceanic, intelligent eyes, and dark purple hair. His thin form was clothed entirely in violet...and a gleaming, green scepter rested in his hand.

"Who is...?" Tea looked at Yami for an explanation.

"My most trusted monster..." the youth replied, feeling his body begin to tremble with emotion.

"Yami..." Dark Magician gave a small smile...but tinged with deep sorrow. "I see the dark magic has been lifted from your heart."

The youth struggled to his feet, holding onto Tea's shoulders for support...both physical and mental. The memories of that night...the night when he'd destroyed Panik...and been so cruel to his most loyal monster. "Dark Magician...I..." He hung his head, feeling his eyes sting with miserable tears. "I'm so sorry...there are no words to excuse how shamefully I acted..."

The wizard reached out and placed a gentle hand on his master's shoulder. "The important thing is that you are free now...but it might be too late. The Great Leviathan...has already gathered more than enough souls needed to rise."

"No..." Yami's head dropped onto his chest. He felt as though a weight of devastating had just been dropped on his shoulders. "So...you came here to tell me of this?"

Dark Magician squeezed his shoulder. "That is part of the reason...but I did not come here alone."

"What?" the prince looked up...right as Marik cried out.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing out at the water.

Yami followed the youth's gaze...and gasped when he saw the obsidian water...bubbling. It swirled and gurgled for a moment, creating white froth on the black surface...and four humanoid figures began to slowly emerge. Though they were silhouetted against the ruby horizon...he could make out a grown male, an elderly man, a young woman, and a child. All four figures focused on the land dwellers...and they moved closer to be seen clearly. When he could finally make out their faces...the prince could not stifle his gasp of surprise.

He knew these people...better than anyone standing on the shore beside him. After all...they were is father, grandfather, little brother, and older sister. Ishizu and Yugi smiled at him with pure happiness, each lifting their very differently colored coffee and cream hands in a friendly wave. Solomon smiled also, giving a slight nod of recognition. Yami smiled at all three of them in return...but felt his heart begin to pound when his eyes landed on his father's. Aknamkanon was staring at him, body rigid. For a brief second, the youth saw a flash of love...of deep relief in the king's eyes...but it was rapidly replaced by the stern formality of a ruler.

"Yami..." he said, his gun metal eyes growing hard as the stone from which they drew their color. "...so this is what has become of you..." He looked pointedly around at the humans and added with obvious distaste. "You've abandoned your throne for the surface dwellers."

Whatever joy Yami might have had at reuniting with his father...turned hard with defiance. He slid an arm around Tea's waist and pulled her protectively close to him. "I haven't abandoned ANYTHING. I gave up something I was never meant to do...to be with the person destined to hold my heart."

Aknamkanon opened his mouth to say something...but his eyes noticed someone running towards ran to the water's edge, her long brown hair swinging behind her. She stopped just before the ocean reached her sandal-clad toes. She was wearing a dark red, sleeveless dress that eerily matched the dangerous skies.

The mermaid crossed her arms, before shaking her head. "Father, I really can't understand why you are being so harsh against him, he wanted this," she said in a clear voice. She gasped in surprise, as so did Yami and Tea, taken back at what they heard. Joey and Tristan both blinked at the same time.

"Wha-Am I hearing' things or did she just talk?" Joey shouted. Dark Magician stared at her in amazement, as did Ryou, Serenity,Kisara, Seto, Mai, and Marik. Those were the first words that all of them had heard her speak as a human being. She covered her mouth with her hand, "What?"There it is again!" she exclaimed, as her fingers touched her throat. All of the pieces slowly began to come together her voice had been lost but was now restored. As she let her fingers drop away from her throat, laughter escaped her lips.

"I don't believe it, I can talk! I can talk again!" she said, as Yami, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Ryou, Serenity, Duke, and Marik all pulled her into a bone crushing group hug. Revival Jam made a silly face at her sticking his tonuge out, while pulling a black eyeball down. "_I'm glad you can talk again," _he said. She smiled, "Me too."

Aknamkanon stared at her for a moment...then slowly turned his cold gaze back to his son. "It seems you've dragged your sister into all this..."

Selene's eyes narrowed, not liking to be talked about as if she was not there. "He didn't drag me along, Father. I insisted on joining him...and..." she turned around...and let her oceanic eyes focus on something in the distance behind them. "I'm glad I did..."

Yami studied his sister, wondering what on earth transfixed her attention. At first, he thought that she was looking at the castle, thinking of the building as a collective symbol of their new friends...however the tender, adoring softness in her eyes did not match that idea. Her face held a fondness of deep measure...something that he often harbored when he gazed upon Tea. The prince's heart froze at this...and he slowly turned around.

There...standing on a sand dune several yards behind the group...was the thief, Bakura. He looked quite different since Yami had seen him last, his hair, still white and shaggy, but clean and styled. Dressed in a light blue shirt that partially revealed his pale, muscular chest and black pants, he was staring right back at Selene with those dark chocolate eyes...The same expression of tenderness...was prevalent within them.

"You...and Bakura...?" Yami gawked at his sister. "How...?"

"Same thing as you," Selene replied with a slight blush. "The kiss that ties us together for all eternity."

The prince raised his eyebrows, feeling that familiar sense of brotherly protectiveness well within him...but he said nothing. He could not prejudice against his sister loving a thief...when he was a merman in love with a human. He would be no better than his father. Besides...the binding spell of eternal love would not have been cast if Bakura did not feel the same way about her.

Yami smiled and gave a low chuckle, turning back to face his friends. Joey and Tristan both looked confused. the former looking around frantically. The blonde stared at Bakura...then at Selene...then at the figures floating in the water...then at Yami...and he finally exploded.

"Humans? Merpeople? 'Kiss that ties us together for all eternity'? What the HECK is going' on here?"

Yami chuckled again. "I'm sorry, Joey...we should have told all of you sooner. Selene and I...are not from this world."

"You lost me..." Mai said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yami was a merman and I was a mermaid from Atlantis, we didn't make much contact with the human world, even though we wanted too" Selene explained. "When Yami and Tea met...they shared the kiss of eternal love."

Serenity cocked her head, leaning closer to Ryou. "Kiss of eternal love? What's that?"

"It's something that only we merpeople have. When a merman or mermaid shares a kiss with a person whom they love deeply and whom loves them in return...they become bound together for all eternity. No force can drive them apart...not even the strongest magic. It occurred between Yami and Tea..." she glanced at the thief still watching from the dune. "...and for me and Bakura. Even though I didn't think it was possible with him. He kinda looks like a fluff ball," she mumbled.

"Oh..." Tristan murmured. Joey, being the slowest of everyone, was still catching up. "So...that day we met you guys on the beach...you had just become human?"

"Indeed," Yami nodded."We thought you guys were victims of a shipwreck or something!" the blonde threw his head back and laughed. "But you're from another world entirely! That's awesome!"

"It is NOT!" Aknamkanon had remained silent long enough. He fixed Joey with a stony glare and continued. "Our worlds do not belong together. Not now or ever."

Little Yugi's eyes saddened. "Father..." he started but the king raised a hand to silence him.

Marik, who had been silent during this entire revelation, finally spoke, his lavender eyes locked on Aknamkanon. "Why do you hate us humans so much?" he asked. There was no hostility in his voice...just curiosity. In fact...his entire countenance seemed to radiate with an intense sense of wonder...as if he recognized something...but could not quite put his finger on what it was.

Aknamkanon turned to stare at him. His body flinched slightly...and Yami saw confusion in his eyes. The king stared at Marik for a long moment, seeming to search for something. Then, he cleared his throat, obviously unable to answer whatever question had just overtaken his mind."I despise humans for their very nature. They are cruel, heartless beings, who..."

"I cannot believe that you of all people have the nerve to label someone else as CRUEL..." a low, grim voice muttered from behind.

Everyone turned...to see Emyr striding through the sand. The man wore dark grey armor embellished with elegant blue designs that brought out the deep azure of his serious eyes. His black hair blew in the wind, making his face seem even more narrow and pale. He stopped several feet away from the water's edge, dark blue cape whipping in the wind...and fixed Aknamkanon with a glare that rivaled that of the Atlantean king himself.

Aknamkanon stared at the rival ruler as if he had seen a ghost. The color faded from his dusky face and his dark eyes widened. His entire body went so rigid...that Yami was sure a hurricane could not knock him down.

"You..." the merman whispered. He did not even look like the same man anymore, his former sternness now drowned by shock.

Emyr's expression did not change. He crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "So we finally meet face-to-face...Aknamkanon of Atlantis."

Aknamkanon had recovered...and his shock changed abruptly to rage. He pointed at the land king, his entire body trembling with raw anger. "You...you murderer!" He turned back to the group, eyes dark with fury...and pain. "This man is the very reason I despise humans so much! He killed my second son in cold blood!"

Yami and Selene both jumped in surprise. Yugi stared at their father, confusion obvious on his young face. "What are you talking about, Father? I'm right here!"

The king gave his youngest son a look of deep sadness. Yami arched a brow and opened his mouth to tell their father he had lost his senses...when he saw the expressions worn by his older sister and grandfather. Ishizu and Solomon both had their heads hung low. The raven-haired mermaid had tears glistening in her elegantly painted eyes and the former king's normally cheery face was grave. Just what was going on here?

"Yugi..." the king of Atlantis murmured, putting a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "You...are my third-born son. The second...was lost to us on the day of his birth."

"What?" the elder prince had to grab onto Tea's shoulders to keep from falling over. There had been...another son...?

"My tiny child..." Aknamkanon squeezed his eyes closed with grief. "Fifteen years ago...He was a little thing, but his heart was strong...I could sense it within him. I put him in his cradle the day he was born and left the room for only a few moments...when I returned...he was gone...and in his place was a dagger...a dagger made on land!" He opened his eyes and turned his hate-filled gaze to Emyr. "I had heard so many ridiculous sailor stories of late! They talked about the recent storms, how they had crashed three great ships and killed many 'good' men...they blamed the citizens of Atlantis, saying that we upset the waters for personal game! Therefore I knew that the filthy human ruler must have used his magicians to take my child...just to get revenge for a crime we did not commit!"

Emyr was staring at the merman with wide eyes...but they weren't the wide eyes of a criminal caught red handed...they were the wide eyes of the innocent wrongly accused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it!" Aknamkanon snarled, his voice thick with bitterness. "You killed my child! My poor, tiny baby with my skin...Ishizu's delicate features...and Yugi's violet eyes..."

The terrestrial king looked even more shocked. He turned his head slightly, as if about to look at someone...but instead kept his eyes on the merman. Then...he raised his hand and kneaded his forehead. "I am afraid...there has been a strong misunderstanding, my fellow king...one that very nearly could have resulted in the division of our races for all time."

Aknamkanon's body stiffened with suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

Emyr took his hand away from his eyes and sighed heavily, as if whatever realization had hit him...made him weary in all ways. "Fifteen years ago...I was walking along this beach, staring at the water in fascination. The ocean had seemed exceptionally happy that day, just as it had on a certain day one year before, I'm assuming..." he nodded in Yami's direction. "...when your eldest son was born. However...as the hours went by...the ocean...suddenly turned dark. I could not imagine why. There were no foreboding clouds signalling the arrival of a storm...just a darkness flowing from the water...and a despaired cry riding on the wind. As I walked and wondered about this strange occurrence...I heard a sound mingling with the wind. At first...I thought it was the wail of a seagull...but after a moment...I recognized it as the cry of an infant. I followed the sound...and eventually found the baby lying in a shallow lagoon. It was no ordinary baby, however...the boy had a fish tail that sparkled with amethyst scales. He was a tiny creature, with dusky skin...tufts of light blonde hair...and lavender eyes."

The king finally turned...and gazed upon Marik. Marik's face was a mask of shock, his body frozen in place. "The child..." Emyr continued. "...was wearing gold bracelets that could only belong to the royalty of Atlantis. I...I remembered how dark and angry the ocean had seemed...I saw how small the boy was...and I see now...that I came to the wrong conclusion. I thought that, because of his feeble frame, the infant was abandoned by his royal family. I was disgusted by what I believed the cruelty of Atlantians...and I took pity on the child that had been supposedly forfeit. I took him to my magicians...and I had them transform him into a human. I wanted to erase any memories, even tiny glimpses of his short time in Atlantis...but it could not happen. Every strong spell comes with a price, you see. the price for turning the child...whom I named Marik...into a human...was that he would always suspect he did not belong in the human world. He would have an unsatisfiable want to learn of what he really was...and so he has."

Finally, Emyr hung his head...and said nothing more. Yami couldn't quite absorb everything he had just learned. The whole time...Marik...had been his brother...? That explained why he had always felt something familiar about him...and it explained his fascination with the world of Atlantis. The prince now knew why Tea's father had acted so strangely toward him. It was because he thought his father to be a cruel ruler...one who sacrificed children he thought too feeble to be the offspring of royalty.

Tea looked up at Yami, her sapphire eyes exhibiting as much shock as he felt. He stared at her for a moment...then...turned his gaze to Marik...to his brother. The teen's eyes were transfixed on Aknamkanon...on their father. The merman stared right back and so did Solomon and the others, each looking more shocked...more hopeful than the rest.

"All this time..." Marik's voice croaked out of him. "...I've wondered what happened to my real family...and I've known I didn't really belong in the castle." a slow smile formed on his dusky face. "Now...I know...I know...where I came from!"

Marik took off, tripping over the sand and into the shallow water. He waded out to the merpeople in the chest-high water and threw his arms around his father's shoulders, nearly knocking him down. Aknamkanon looked dazed for a moment longer...but soon wrapped his strong arms around his long-lost son, embracing him tightly. He slid a hand into the boy's platinum blonde hair, holding his head even tighter against him...and a single tear slid down the king's cheek.

Yami shared a brief look with his younger sister...and they both ran into the water after their brother. Marik had separated from their father and was now enduring a triple embrace by Ishizu, Yugi, and Solomon. Yugi chattered excitedly about having another big brother while Ishizu squeezed the blonde youth's hand. Solomon smiled fondly, reaching out and cupping Marik's face with one of his broad hands.

"I knew you would return to us, my boy..."

Yami approached Marik and clapped him on the back. "I always knew there was something familiar about you!" he grinned. "That explains why you look so much like Ishizu!"

The long-lost prince looked at their elder sister. Ishizu smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "I am so glad you're back with your family, Marik..."

"Family..." Marik seemed to taste the word, smiling at the way it felt. "I never had a family of my own...and now...I have a father...grandfather...brothers...and sisters!"

They all laughed, the sound filled with intense joy. After all this time...it seemed that there were no problems...no disagreements...no bitter feuds between them. They were a family...a loving family, together again. However...one question still remained unanswered.

"Hold on..." Yami said, raising a hand to quiet his siblings. "But...if Emyr did not take Marik from Atlantis...then who did?":

As if in answer...the earth and sea rumbled with an intense force. The black water churned with a terrifying wildness, as if the ocean itself were filled with malice. White lightening crackled in the sky and the gun metal clouds swirled against the red. Metal and blood...war was coming. A chill ran down Yami's spine...and he slowly turned in the water to look at Dark Magician, still standing on the beach. The wizard locked gazes with his master...and murmured three simple words...that sent a paralyzing fear into Yami's heart.

"He...is coming."

A/N: Until next time,

Blackrose and VB20


	15. Clash Of The Gods, Point Of No Return

**Authoress Notes:**

Blackrose: Almost at the end, one more chapter after this and its over. Sorry about the long delay, things have been crazy with school finally ending for her and other things. But it's here :D

VB20: You're telling me XD, Dartz is getting his butt kicked and we mean it. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews.

**SailorBlaze: Thanks :) Of course we can make him do that XD. We're sorry to hear you can't continue Marik and Bakura 333 ways which was hilarious and always made us laugh. **

**RealShippingPrincess: Thanks! Yep he's free and they're going to kick Dartz's sorry butt :) **

**Aqua Girl 007: Thank you :) It was Blackrose's idea. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks ^_^ OO You said it!**

**Scaevola: Thanks! God bless you too and glad you like, we hate cliffe's too. **

**MutuantEmeny101: Thanks :) Yeah she didn't want to leave him out. **

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks! He's going down ;) **

**Kender20: Thanks! OO They're on the lose, and the gang's gotta stop them! Oh yeah you'll see :D **

**princesskisara: Thank ^_^ He can be such a nuisance -_- **

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Fourteen

A wicked grin slashed across Dartz's face as he surveyed the might of his secret weapon. He was skulking in the dark, green-fire lit entrance chamber, gazing at a pedestal in the shape of a snake with its mouth stretched open. Beneath the deadly fangs...was the Millennium Puzzle. Emerald tendrils of terrible magic spread from the Orichalcos symbol burning on the sea wizard's forehead to the pyramid-shaped object, attempting to merge with its own staggering power. The Millennium Puzzle, being an item of good, was resisting...but its defenses were growing ever weaker.

"Just you wait..." Dartz sneered at the relic, as if it were a person. "...when I gave Yami some of my power, turning him into that dark being at night so that he would act as my pawn...I was slightly weakened. Now, I've taken my power back...and I have more strength than ever...and once I penetrate your walls I will have access to three of the most powerful beasts to ever roam this earth!"

The Puzzle gave off a jolt of golden energy, its Eye of Horus glowing as if it had actually heard him. A wave of Orichalcos energy sprang up in response, choking off the magic like a vice. It surrounded the Puzzle, pulsating through its golden walls...and tearing down the last wall of defense. Now...the item glowed with more than unfathomable power...the combined force of the Orichalcos...and the Puzzle itself.

Dartz lifted the object with excitement-trembling fingers, feeling it's might burning with a hungry fury. It war ready to fight...or rather...the denizens of destruction that lived with it...were ready to wage war. The reed cord that Yami had used to fasten the Puzzle around his neck disintegrated into the water, destroyed by the mere pulsations of wicked energy.

"All right..." Dartz murmured as a cruel laugh began to rumble from his throat. "No more waiting...Be free my great beasts! DESTROY the world of men! Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra!"

At this command, the entire undersea temple began to tremble. The stones shook, sending sand and rubble floating into the shadowed water. A mighty, triple roar pierced through the tangible silence...and three beams of light shot from the Millennium Puzzle's Eye. The beams...crackling with green energy...were three different colors...red, blue, and gold...and they headed for the surface world above.

"So you mean all this time he was behind all of this? That's it, he's sooooo going down into the darkest depths of the ocean," Selene growled, she turned back towards the dark waters. Which were crashing against the shoreline as if the sea was crying out. Yami watched in confusion as his younger sister took off her shoes, tossing them somewhere on the beach.

"Come on Revival Jam, we're all going to teach that Dartz a lesson," she gestured towards the blue plasma ghost, who danced in agreement, while flashing a toothy black grin. _"You got it sister, let's go!" _said, while she grinned at her brother.

Yami nodded slightly at his sister and turned back to the roaring sea. He squeezed his crimson eyes shut...and dug deep into his magical energy, willing every last drop of strength he possessed...into the summoning of one of his most powerful creatures. He stretched his arms out to either side, his entire body glowing golden with power.

"I summon Black Luster Soldier!" he cried and the glow shot up from his body. It crackled in the gun metal clouds above like amber lightening...and struck the sandy beach several feet in front of Yami.

When the sand and smoke cleared...there was a bulky, powerful man standing before them. His body was plated with thick armor painted in shades of deep purple and electric yellow. His hair was long and red, covered by an elegantly carved helmet, and his eyes glowed against pale skin with the fire of war. Clutching a shield and a deadly, curved sword...he looked as though he could strike the Leviathan right out of the sky.

Yami slumped backward slightly and Tea caught him, gazing at him worriedly. He leaned on her shoulder and panted, suddenly fatigued from the massive loss of power. The brunette placed her hand on his heaving chest. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "It's...worth it if it saves our lives..."

Joey watched them for a moment...and slowly grinned. "Ah yeah! Time for me to whip out MY ultimate monsta!" He clenched his fist in the air and drove it into the earth. "I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A reptilian shriek pierced the air, making everyone jump in surprise. The dark clouds crackled with red energy...and an ominous shape appeared through them. Everyone watched in stunned silence...as a slender, sharply scaled dragon descended from the heavens, touching down to the ground with the agility of a panther. Its layers of spikes were the color of obsidian...and its eyes glowed blood-red. The creature approached Joey and nuzzled against his cheek with uncharacteristic affection.

Joey laughed and playfully pushed the dragon's snout away. "All right, pal. You ready to do this?" The Red Eyes Black Dragon flapped his wings and roared in response.

Marik gazed at both incredible beasts and smiled with determination. "All right..." he said. "If my friends and family are fighting then I will too!" he crossed his arms over his chest like an Egyptian sarcophagus, a purple glow illuminating his body. "I summon Mystical Beast Serkhet!"

The sand several yards away from the group suddenly began to tremble almost as violently as the water. Parts of it sunk inward...while other sections started to rise into the air. A massive scorpion-like creature clawed its way from the dusty ground, snapping its massive pincers. Its body was a purplish glistening black with a large, agile stinger. Its mouth was a jagged gash of razor-like teeth, gnashing with the same viciousness as its pincers.

"That's yours?" Tristan shuddered, holding Thunder kid close. "Man I hate bugs..."

"Don't get in its way then," Marik replied with a teasing smirk.

Pulling back from Kisara, Kaiba smirked. "All right, you fools..." he said with a cocky grin. "Watch you a REAL duelist handles things." He turned back to his three majestic beasts...and stretched out his hand, palm down. His body began to glow with a silvery blue energy and the dragons drew nearer as it danced down his fingers. Finally, the power shot out...and enveloped all three winged creatures.

Yami gasped and moved forward but Tea held him back. "No...watch."

He did...and was awed by what he saw when the light faded away. Standing there...was not a trio of dragons...but one massive, three-headed beast, its body pulsating with strength. Kaiba's spell had somehow merged all three dragons into one of the most incredible creatures the prince had ever seen. Its snowy scales glistened in the blood sunset, its three pairs of nostrils flaring and blowing crackling steam.

"Now..." Kaiba lowered his hand and turned back to the others, his face relaxed with smugness. "Yami...I will allow your Buster Blader to use my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as his noble mount...since he is the only monster here who even comes CLOSE to being worthy of being in my beast's presence."

"Hey!" Joey snapped but the man ignored him. "Thank you," Yami acknowledged and Kaiba nodded.

Tristan sighed unhappily. "Man, I wish I had a mega cool monster to bust out...but my Thunder Kid and I will fight to the bitter end!" The pudgy electric lizard squeaked in agreement.

Ryou put his arm around Serenity and grinned. "So will I." he said and Duke nodded.

"Hold on now..." said a teasing, woman's voice. Yami turned and saw Mai standing there, hand on her hips and honey-colored eyebrows raised mischievously. "You don't think you're going to go off and have fun without little old Mai, do you?"

"Mai?" Joey goggled and she winked.

The blonde woman then closed her violet eyes and placed a hand over her heart. Her body pulsated with mauve energy...and her eyes glowed the same color as she opened them. "I summon Harpies' Pet Dragon!"

A deafening roar joined those of the other two dragons as a great shadow was cast over the beach. Everyone looked up...and saw a large, pink dragon descending from the sky. It landed, shaking its black head and rattling a golden chain secured around its neck. Its green eyes glowed menacingly and its feathered wings beat with the eagerness of battle.

"With their super powered pet, my Harpy Lady's will be unstoppable!" Mai announced, laughing proudly.

Joey was staring at her, his mouth open, his eyes wide. "Wow...I love you..." Mai smirked. "I know," she giggled and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Watching his soldier mount the three-headed dragon Yami nodded at his circle of friends. "Right...so are we ready?

"Wait..."

A less-familiar voice spoke...and everyone turned in surprise. Bakura was standing several yards away from them his arms crossed over his chest. His snowy bangs hung mysteriously in his eyes...but they could see the smirk on his lips.

"Wait for what?" Joey demanded. "It's time to kick some villain butt!"

"But you haven't let me summon MY monster..." the thief replied with a false pout. Selene gawked at him, "You have a duel monster?" she said.

"Indeed I do, my dear..." Bakura replied...and crossed his arms over his chest as Marik had done. Then...he swept his arms out and his entire body glowed with black power. The ground beneath their feet rumbled...and everything seemed to go a little darker. "I summon...the mighty Di abound!"

A great shadow spread across the sand near the raging ocean. It writhed and foamed for a moment...and slowly began to rise up, forming into a shape. Yami saw a dark gray body, deadly talons, fang-like teeth...and wickedly glowing, purple eyes. Tea gasped and clung closer to Yami. He tightened his grip on her.

Bakura approached the creature without fear and said, "Di abound. You are to help my friends fight whoever or whatever they tell you to. Understand?"The demon creature nodded and silently shrank backward into the shadows.

"My Di abound has the ability to hide in darkness," the thief explained. "He'll be quite useful for surprise attacks."

Yami nodded. "Right. Thank you, Bakura."

Another dark shadow began to form a few feet away from the group. It slowly took shape into a creature. He had a dark black and grey, scaly body and sharp teeth that actually curled outside its jaws. His eyes were a bright crimson red and he clutched a jagged sword in one clawed hand. "There you are, I didn't think you would show up," Selene said, as it floated closer towards her.

Right as Yami was beginning to feel at thread of heated confidence...a hope that they could win this battle with little trouble along the incredible monsters...the ocean's rage reached its peak. The onyx water frothed and churn with a supernatural anger and energy...and then...something burst from its depths. Shrouded by a wall of falling water, Yami could make out three shapes rising into the sky. One was bright red, the other blue...and a third one gold. They were exceedingly large and indeterminate.

The prince squinted, waiting impatiently for the liquid to dissipate...and when it did he immediately wished it had not. There...floating ominously against the blood and metal sky...were the three Egyptian gods.

However...they were not their usual good, powerful selves. They had been consumed by the dark magic of the Orichalcos. Slifer the Sky Dragon, a long, crimson dragon with razor-sharp scales, glowing yellow eyes, and two sets of jaws...snarled with a sinister viciousness, the usually blue orb in the center of its head glowing green with dark magic...Obelisk the Tormentor, the azure demon creature with sharply clawed hands, bellowed as the emerald Seal blazed on his forehead...Ra...the most powerful of the Egyptian gods...reverted to his Phoenix form...but rather than burning gold, the flames shown that horrid, wicked green...they had all been possessed by evil...by Dartz.

Yami swore under his breath and closed his crimson eyes, shadows of despair already weighing on his heart. Against that abominable sorcerer...they had a chance...but against Dartz AND the darkness-infused Egyptian gods...their chance of victory was slim. Tea must have seen his hopelessness because she placed a reassuring hand on his chest. Yami turned his ruby eyes to meet her eyes of sapphire...and he saw determination glinting within them.

"We can do this..." she told him firmly. "He may have those divine beasts fueled by the power of darkness...but we have our most trusted friends wielding the power of light. We have the light of hope...and as long as it burns bright, Dartz's shadows will never prevail."

The prince locked eyes with her for a long moment. He could feel her strength...her will...and he knew that she truly believed what she said. Slowly, he lifted his hand to grasp hers that lay on his chest, hoping that her strength would help to further ignite his own.

"You're right," Yami muttered and turned to gaze upon the rest of his friends. "We cannot give up. We must fight with everything we've got...so let it be written, so let it be done!"

At this words, a victory shout rang out among the group. Joey and Tristan high-fived each other while Duke and Mai nodded in agreement. Marik glanced at his family members floating in the ocean and seemed to draw strength from them. He had a family to protect now...and he would do it proudly. Ryou drew Serenity into his arms, leaning his chin against her head while Kaiba tightly clasped Kisara's small hand in his. Bakura pulled Selene close to him, leaning his forehead against hers. He whispered something to her...and she nodded, keeping her eyes tightly closed.

Lastly...Yami turned to the love of his life...to the girl who had changed his life. Tea smiled up at him, azure eyes sparkling in the deadly sunset...and he could not resist the urge to kiss her. If they failed in this battle...he wanted her kiss to be the last thing he remembered. Finally, he turned back to the monstrous horizon in front of them...and slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Let the battle...begin."

Joey grinned and punched the air enthusiastically. "All right! Go! Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!"

The onyx dragon gave an earth-shaking roar and flapped his powerful wings, rising into the air. He rose upward a little ways before turning in a serpentine movement, facing the three Egyptian gods. With on last battle shriek, the dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of black-flecked, deep crimson flame. It burned and swirled, slicing through the air like a blazing dagger. Right as it reached Obelisk the Tormentor, however...the demon god raised his powerful arm...and blocked the blast as if it were nothing more than a summer breeze.

Joey's confident, smiling face...instantly became saturnine. He swallowed visibly, never taking his eyes off the evil-possessed beings on the horizon.

"No way..." the blonde croaked. "There are only a few monsters alive that can block Red Eyes' Inferno Fire Blast..."

"Yes, but these creatures are not mere 'monsters'..." Yami replied gravely. They are the Egyptian gods."

A laugh caught the prince's attention. He turned...and saw the thief Bakura, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He glanced at his demon creature and announced, "Well then...it's time to put Egyptian being against Egyptian being. My Diabound just so happens to be a creature hailing from that very land."

Marik stepped forward. "As does my Mystical Beast Serkhet. What do you say to a jointed attack?"

Bakura nodded and both duelists turned to gaze upon their monsters.

"Now, Diabound!" the thief commanded, pointing at the gods. "Attack with Helical Shockwave!"

"Beast Serkhet!" Marik added. "Combine your power with Diabound's!"

Diabound gave a slow nod and vanished into the darkness. He appeared several yards in the air, his eerie eyes pulsating with dark power. The creature raised his clawed hands in an oval shake...and unleashed a spiraling jet of silver energy. The massive scorpion snapped its pincers in midair and raised its deadly stinger. From the stinger shot a venomous wave of dark purple energy, heading in the same direction as the previous blast. The two forces collided and spiraled together in incredible joined power. Right as it was about to strike its targets, however...the dragon Slifer used his long body as a shield, absorbing the wave.

Marik gasped, Bakura cursed...and Slifer opened his jaws to counterattack. He breathed a breath of blindingly bright, golden energy that crackled with the power of electricity. The blast surged for a few moments before exploding in mid-air, knocking everyone to the sandy earth. A few stray bolts struck Red Eyes and Beast Serkhet, making the monsters and their masters cringe in pain.

"All right..." Yami muttered through gritted teeth. He stood to his feet and fixed the gods with a piercing glare. "Even our strongest monsters cannot stand against them alone...so we'll all have to combine our forces." He glanced at the rest of his companions and they nodded in agreement.

Recovering from his injury, Joey grinned. "You heard the man, Red Eyes. Rapid Fire Flame Strike!" Red Eyes snarled and unleashed multiple bursts of flame at the enemy.

"Helical Shock Wave!" Bakura ordered and Marik likewise commanded his beast.

'Harpies' Pet Dragon!" Mai cried. "Fearsome Fire Blast!" The pink and black dragon released a hot spiral of red and orange flame, merging with the other attacks.

"Goblin Zombie Darkness Blade!" Sel said, as the demon creature's sword turned black and sent a spiral shaped blast at them.

"And finally..." Yami locked eyes with Kaiba. The man nodded and they simultaneously shouted, "Master of Dragon Soldier! Attack with Dragon Saber Blast!"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon released a triple jet of white lightning while the Black Luster Soldier atop it sent a purple flame of energy flying from his curved blade. All the attacks, light and dark. icy cold and white-hot, surged and spiraled, joining into one great, powerful beam of blinding light. Yami had to shield his eyes to watch its formidable force hurdling through the air. The blast collided with something and exploded in a brilliant nova of light. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid being blinded.

Finally, the relentless glow faded...and Yami slowly lowered his hands. He peered through the residual smoke, striving to see the effects beyond it.

"Well?" Joey asked impatiently. "Did we win?"

"We'll find out soon enough..." Marik replied somberly.

The smoke eventually dissipated...and Yami's heart sunk at what he saw. There...floating in front of Slifer and Obelisk...was Ra...or Egyptian God Phoenix.

The great beast had folded its emerald fire wings in front of itself...and taken the terrible blast as if it had been a mere annoying gnat.

"No way!" Kaiba shouted, outraged...and Yami could only nod gravely.

Ra gave a terrible shriek of supernatural rage, it's eyes glowing red. The creature drew its wings open in a sharp manner and unleashed a wave of green energy toward the heroes. Yami only had time to blink and trap Tea in a protective bear hug before the blast struck the beach...and sent all of them flying.

The prince struck the ground, his love underneath him and sharp pain shot throughout his chest...but the pain did not result from impact. Looking over his shoulder, Yami saw with horror...that all of their duel monsters were shattering like glass. The force of Ra overpowered them, rapidly depleting their stamina...and their respective owners felt the pain.

Kaiba growled, clenching his teeth through the pain."Impossible...!"

"We hit them with our most powerful attack and it didn't leave a scratch!" Joey added incredulously, struggling to support Mai as his own body ached.

The prince sighed and looked down at Tea who stare up at him with wide eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded and he stood, helping her to her feet as he did so. There was only one option left...if they could not defeat the Egyptian gods...then they would have to try to reason with them. Clenching his teeth against the pain pinging through his chest, Yami stumbled...and made his way toward the water's edge. Tea gasped audibly and Joey called out to him.

"Are you nuts man? Get back here!"

But Yami ignored all of them. He finally reached the ocean...and fell to his knees on the sand, letting it lap up around him. He stared at the gods in the distance, his fingers clenching into fists against the soggy sand. This was all his fault, he thought. If he hadn't given Dartz the Millennium Puzzle...then his family and friends would not be in danger from his own creatures. If he hadn't made that deal...none of this would have happened...but he had made the deal...and he would face the repercussions to the bitter end.

"Egyptian gods..." he rasped out. His voice was gravelly...but firm. "Hear me. I committed a great evil by letting the Puzzle fall into evil hands...but I am its true master and YOU are under the influence of darkness!" He glanced at his family and friends. "Please...you must come to your senses before your rage destroys innocent lives like mine did. If you MUST have vengeance...then take it out on me."

Tea and Selene cried out behind the prince and the others began muttering protests...but he ignored him. Only when Marik came up beside him and grasped his shoulders did he turn.

"You're my family, Yami..." his brother snapped, violet eyes narrowed determinedly. "I am not abandoning you to the gods' wrath!"

"But..."

"No 'buts'..." Kaiba cut in, coming to stand beside the siblings. His cold blue eyes fixed on Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk...and they held a staggering wilfulness. "I am not leaving the safety of my kingdom to the mere 'chance' that their fury will be quelled by destroying Yami here. We'll snap them out of it."

Marik pulled Yami to his feet and the prince staggered, clutching his arm for support. He stared at the mighty beings again...and his blood eyes slowly narrowed. "Gods of Egypt...I am the rightful owner of the Millennium Puzzle. Obey me and fight off the darkness!"

Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra moved closer to the beach...but the prince could make out a slight wavering in the emerald power pulsating through them. This sent a spark of hope through his heart...and a wave of new-found strength through his body. Yami stood and glared unwaveringly at the advancing creatures.

"Slifer," Yami muttered...and glanced at his companions.

Kaiba nodded understandingly. "Obelisk..." he added.

"Ra..." finished Marik.

Yami continued, "We are the true warriors who guide you..." he felt a wave of heat spreading across his face...and looking at his reflection in the water, saw the Eye of Horus symbol burning on his forehead. "...so let it be written, so let it be done!" He spread his arms wide...and the power of the Millennium Puzzle radiated in gold waves from his body. It soared across the ocean, heedless of Slifer's divinity, Obelisk's vengeance, and Ra's rage...and struck all three of them.

The Phoenix shrieked and its companions roared so. The forces of light and darkness clashed within them, fighting for dominance over the great beasts.

"Come on..." Yami whispered. "You can do it."

Obelisk clutched at his head while Slifer writhed in the air. Ra reverted back to his normal form, a great birdlike dragon with golden scales a feathers. Finally...after what seemed like an eternity...the gods stood upright again. Ra gave a mighty caw and transformed into the Phoenix...however his fire burned gold and not wicked green. The orb mounted upon Slifer's brow glinted a deep azure...and Obelisk's brow was illuminated only by his glowing red eyes, both by the cursed Seal.

Yami breathed a sigh of utter relief...and gasped when a hot sensation spread across his chest. He looked down...and saw a glowing orb of red light hovering just over his heart. It remained there for a moment before moving inward and vanishing into his chest. Gasping, he turned...and saw a similar occurrence happening to Kaiba and his brother. Over Marik's heart, glowed a golden ball of light...while Kaiba stared wide-eyed at a sphere of blue. The lights faded into their respective owners...and all three men felt a surge of strength course through them.

The prince placed a hand over his chest and stared in confusion at his father. Aknamkanon's face was awash with wonder...and after a moment, he smiled.

"My boys..." he began slowly. "You three have received a great honor. The Egyptian gods are grateful for your helping them to see the light and have decided to bond with you. You may each summon your respective god at any time and not depending on the Puzzle to do it."

"Whoa..." Joey grinned enthusiastically. "That ought to put a dent in Dartz's plans!"

Yami smiled and was about to agree...when a dreadfully familiar sound reached his ears.

"You fools," a sinister voice cackled from somewhere in the shadows causing them all to stop suddenly dead in their tracks. A huge giant claw reached out of the water, deep from within the ocean's depths. Shadows danced along the surface, as a shape began to form right everyone's eyes. A giant shadowy creature that looked like a serpent had taken shape in the darkened sky, its red eyes glowing with thirst."No," Selene's ocean eyes were full of pure disbelief, "No, it…it _can't_ be…!" Yami's crimson eyes widened in shock, "_The Great Leviathan_," he murmured. "I thought…it was just a _legend_…"

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, until next time which will be soon!_

_Blackrose and VB20 _


	16. What Matters Most Of All

**Authoress Notes: **

VB20:Oh my gosh, writing this has been so emotional and awesome for both of us. I know it's been a long time since we last updated, and I apologize for the long delay. School has kept us both busy, and as you guys know Blackrose's laptop crashed and burned, so she's not able to get online and help me finish the second to last chapter. There's one more after this and that's it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this, it's been such a long and beautiful ride.

I wrote this entire out myself and it took forever, I got some of the inspiration after reading Hands To Heal A Broken Heart which is amazingly written and I thought of how I could write an entire battle scene. I just wanted to thank Blackrose for everything that's she's done for me while helping to write this story. Thank you girl so much, you've become such an awesome friend to me in the process and I love ya girl!

Okay unto review replies:

**SailorBlaze: Thanks! :D Oh yeah it's going down XD.**

**BeccaLovesYuge: Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it, I think it was something about "Don't get yourself killed."**

**Aqua Girl 007: Thanks ;) Well you're gonna find out now.**

**TheRealContestShippingPrince ss: Thanks :) Yep, he broke the seal and Dartz is going down.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks! XD That's right oh crap they're in for it!**

**Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter: Thanks :) Cliffie's are fun to keep up the suspense.**

**Kender20: Thanks :D Oh he's gonna and I did check it out, I loved it ;)**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks :) Here's the update sorry for the lateness. **

**Shadow-fox313: Thanks ;) Nope we didn't. It's just been a long hectic year for us both. Glad you like!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks :) Update delivered, I know it's late but I hope you enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Chapter Fifteen

The Leviathan's eyes were a dark purple that glowed magically down at the former mer-prince, his friends, and its forehead was what looked like a purple and black figurine with blue-green hair that had its limbs melted and sewed into the Leviathan's skin. It took Yami a while before he realized that the black "figure" was Dartz himself, and he must have used his powers to fuse himself with the creature of darkness to increase his own power.

The fear and despair Tea felt inside her heart was like nothing she ever felt before. It was as if she was watching a horror show unfold right before her very eyes, only the star's were someone she loved more than anything and her beloved friends that would do anything to protect themselves from danger, even if it involved the other's getting hurt.

Everything had gotten so intense in the last few moments, that they had become distracted by the creature rising from the ocean waters to wreak havoc upon the land once again after it had attempted so many centuries ago. All of their monsters gave them a definite edge, but they did not make them invincible. Dartz himself was plenty powerful.

He had his long razor claws, sharp,deadly snake fangs, and the shadow power of the Orichalcos. Each of the group, a good match for the other, and each of them had fought their hearts out to defeat the darkness once and for all. Yami, Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Selene, Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, Seto, Kisara, Marik, Ishizu, Emyr, and Akunamdon weren't even sure if the former Atlantean king had a heart at all to fight with.

"So you finally decided to show your face after all Dartz," Yami snarled, his deep voice dripping with anger.

The shadowy creature laughed once again darkly in response.

"So you little goody-do gooders have survived the assault of the Egyptian Gods. I'm pleased with your efforts, but this as far as you will course my dear boy and you pitiful fools are going to pay the consequences of meddling in my affairs for destroying the world and creating a brand-new one, and thanks you to Yami I was able to acquire all the pathetic human souls I needed so allow me to finish you and your little friends once and for all," he said.

Yami could no longer contain his rage. "Dartz!" he suddenly shouted out, "If you think that you can take control of Atlantis and the very ocean of my birth on the very behalf that evil stone that possessed your mind and heart then you are sadly and tragically mistaken. We will destroy you!"

At first there was nothing but silence but then Dartz started chuckling like a mad man. Soon his wicked laughter turned into that of a madman, before he finally spoke again.

"So be it, I'm so eager to finish you all off and make you scream!"

He lunged forward, snarling like a wild untamed beast his large claws raised as a ball of dark energy formed from the center of his palm. He aimed the blast right at the group and their monsters.

"Dodge it everyone!" Yami yelled.

That was before two strong vice grips wrapped themselves around his ankles. He had little time to scream for help, before the claws or hands dragged the former mer-prince off the sandy bank of the river and into the large vast ocean.

"Yami!" Tea screamed, as she caught his arm and held it as tight as she could in her grasp.

Yami fought hard against the surface of the dark waters, struggling and gasping to get free. Another strong grasp caught unto Tea's, he looked up to see Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Selene, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, and Serenity helping the love of his life free from the Leviathan's tight grip. They managed to get him free, as he went flying backwards the sandy and landed on his feet.

"Sliefer, attack!" Yami called out to the great dragon, who opened his second large mouth roaring, and sent a large white blast shockwave at Dartz. He flapped his giant red wings creating a blast wind to go with the white power blast.

It flew almost at a hundred miles an hour, aiming right for the large dark creature's head.

"Obliesk Fist of Fate!" Seto commanded.

The creature raised his giant blue fist as the sands of time formed in its claws, swirling around as if it had created a desert storm, also aiming for Dartz's sorry ass.

"Blue Eyes attack again also, WHITE LIGHTING!"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon released a triple jet of white lightning while the Black Luster Soldier atop it sent a purple flame of energy flying from his curved blade. All the attacks, light and dark. icy cold and white-hot, surged and spiraled, joining into one great, powerful beam of blinding light.

"Red Eyes INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Joey cried to his monster.

The onyx dragon gave an earth-shaking roar and flapped his powerful wings, rising into the air. He rose up a little ways before turning in a serpentine movement, facing the dark creature. With on last battle shriek, the dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of black, deep crimson flame. It burned and swirled, slicing through the air like a blazing dagger. It struck the side of Dartz's body, he cried out snarling loudly, leaving a large slash like scar.

"Goblin Zombie Darkness Blade!"

The demon creature's sword turned black once again, sending a blast straight towards the spot where Yami,Joey, and Selene had aimed for.

Dartz suddenly turned his blazing red eyes forward. Then he opened his unsightly huge monster jaws. The interior of his black mouth was like a nightmarish void, with his teeth projecting like sharp razor and swords in front of an eternal abyss of darkness. A large crimson light began to form at the back of his throat it rose like a bird's flapping wings until his entire ugly mouth was brightly illuminated and he unleashed it into a form of a ruby black fire jet fire stream.

Selene barely even managed to get out of its path, but she winced as the flame nearly missed her shoulder. She held up her hands so that her palms were facing upright as a silver and white colored shield formed. It extended around her like a giant dome bubble, wrapping around the entire gang like a plastic bag. It flowed freely around everyone like a flowly bubble, before she gracefully landed upon the sand,touching the cool smooth waters, as she felt the fine sand of the floor touching her feet. Dartz lunged forward to launch another attack but it got deflected by the shield's power and his own attack went right back at him.

"Impossible!" he hissed, launching another attack upon the void, but it was useless.

It exploded into a tiny black stars shattering like glass. "Don't put it in your day planner," Yami hissed. Blood seeped from the wounds that the wicked sorcerer had received. He staggered backward, staring at the pharaoh and his friends in complete terror.

The Eye of Horus was glowing brightly upon Yami's forehead as Dartz was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks at the glowing white light.

Yami stared unafraid into his enemy's fear-stricken/afraid eyes.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon," he said, his voice echoing with the power of his Puzzle which hung around his neck. "And I now banish you Dartz back to the shadow realm from whence you came!"

A piercing loud shriek echoed from Dartz's lungs, as he grabbed his head in pain not understanding what was happening, his body arched backward in complete utter agony. He howled in rage, as cracks began to run all over his dark body, which was practically exploding with light and a small mixture of darkness. It seemed that the very power and attacks were destroying him from the inside. He stood tall over the group, like a messed up statue that was about to break, that was exactly what he was. There was a deep rumbling sound and then a high-pitched keen echoing. The incense smell was strong again and suddenly exploded into a million dark midnight shards, scattering everyone like breaking glass.

Pieces of the monster floated in the air for a long moment, the great beast that had attempted to destroy them first, with the very doomed power to annihilate the world was now a pile of black smoky ashes. Yami suddenly fell to his knee's into the sand, his body shaking with relief. Tea rushed to beside, her blue eyes full of worry.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a low voice.

He nodded, "I'm fine Tea."

"It's over we won!" Joey cheered, as Tristan slapped him a high-five.

"You said it brother!"

Joey gave Mai a sweet kiss , Serenity, and Selene joined hands cheering also. Seto picked up Kisara and swung her around in a circle, before placing a beautiful kiss upon her lips. Duke gave Joey and Tristan both bone-crushing hugs.

Ryou looked at Serenity tenderly,capturing her lips in his.

Yugi, Ishizu, Marik, Yami,Tea,Joey,Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Selene, Serenity, Seto, and Kisara embraced along with their father and Emyr into a giant group hug.

"I'm just glad that we managed to kick his sorry butt!"

The blonde said still laughing.

"You were great out there," Yami said with a wink.

"Thanks man, you weren't bad ya self," he replied holding out his hand to the prince. They shook on it.

Selene grinned, before Bakura caught her in his arms and held her close against his chest. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her.

Yami and Tea stood together gazing into each other's eyes, and then he gently reached out to brush a piece of her hair that was hanging in the way behind her ear. She leaned her face into his hand, while he ran his fingers over her cheekbones and her lips. She opened her eyes to find his face inches from her own. His lips were trembling slightly as his eyes looked into her's lovingly and then closed the space between them with a sweet kiss.

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, until next time! _

_VB20_


	17. Epilogue

**Authoress Notes: **I honestly thought this moment would never come, and here it is the last chapter. It's been almost a year and half since I last updated this, and now it's time to for it to be finished. It's kinda sad, but I knew this day was coming T_T I just wanted to thank BlackRoseDragonCK for all the hard work and effort she put into this in helping me bring this story to life.

You have done so much for me throughout this journey into seeing this through and on days that I wasn't able to even get out a word on the paper, she stepped in and helped put the images and words into what we both wanted. I owe her so much and couldn't have done this without her. Thank you so much for co-writing this with me, it was truly so much fun and such an honor :). To everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited, thank you all so much we both appreciate the love and feedback we got on this.

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thank you! You're so sweet, here we go :)**

**The Man With Imagination: Thanks dude! It was very extreme!**

**sailorblaze: Thank you :D GAH who let them loose again? I love Avenue Q it's hilarious. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you girl ;) DING-DONG the wicked Dartz is dead LOLZ. Glad you liked it!**

**Egyptian Blue Eyes: Thank you ^_^ Yep he's finally finished and not coming back ever. **

**Aqua Girl 007: Thank you :) I know it has *whacks herself in the face with a frying pan* I wish I updated sooner, but school's been getting in the way :(**

**The Real Contest Shipping Princess: Thank you ^_^ I'm really glad you liked it, sent him on a one way trip to the shadow realm no return ticket :P**

**shadowfox313: Thanks :) I definitely will, not sure what I'm doing though yet.**

**Kender20: Thank you ;) That's okay, I'm sooo going to be late for my own funeral. OMG yeah I know how writer's block can get in the way. **

**Becca loves yuge: Thank you :) It's totally fine, aww thanks. **

**kitanalao: Thank you :D I'm terrible at updating sometimes, but it's done now. **

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Plot:( Based on The Little Mermaid) Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Yami is a merman prince who rescues a human princess named Tea from almost drowning, and falls in love with her, as she does with him. Even though they are from different worlds, they are willing to risk everything to be together. No matter what the cost. YamiTea JoeyMai SetoKisara

By Night One Way, By Day Another

By VampiressBeauty20 and BlackRoseDragonCK

Epilogue

The dark purple blackish threatening clouds which had hung over the entire kingdom slowly started to break apart. Sunlight began to pour through in the darkness, making it disappear forever. The air smelled clean and fresh like the late spring flowers blooming on a summer morning, opening their petals to greet the dawn of a brand new day. White puffy clouds floated in the light blue sky, while the sun's rays shining upon the crystal waters of the ocean. Waves crashed against the rocks which sat along the shoreline. The beach was calm and peaceful but also full of activity.

Kuriboh, Happy Lover,Thunder Kid,Baby Dragon, Revival Jam, Orpheo, and Anon played in the sand and water. The brown fuzzball and winged angel happily worked on a large sand castle together. He scooped the sand into his green hands, carefully placing it into a small plastic bucket before turning it upside down into the ground. Happy Lover helped him balance the bucket and make sure that it was at the right angle and size. Thunder Kid was flying a kite while the dragon flew through the air with Orphero chasing after him. Anon napped lazily in the sun beside a sand dune, snoozing contentedly.

Yami and Joey were training on the docks, just for fun. The tri-haired prince kept his focus using Dark Magician to fight against the dragon who dodged the dark magic aimed right at him. The magician floated gracefully in the air, holding his staff tightly.

"Good boy now use Inferno Fire Blast!" he called, from upon his large back. The onyx dragon answered with a loud battle cry like roar. He rose upwards moving quickly, opening his mouth and unleashing the orange black colored flame. The flames burned and glowed it sliced through the air, like a hot blazing dagger.

"Dodge it my Magician!" Yami commanded. They had been training for almost an hour and it felt nice. The wind caressed his ivory colored skin, ruffling the sleeveless black shirt he wore. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and neck, using his fingers he wiped the tiny small beads off. He smiled, finally knowing Dartz was defeated and finished forever taking the Great Leviathan and darkness he had attempted to unleash with him, never to return. It had been three months since it happened.

"Nice job dude." Red Eyes flew down from the sky, large black wings flapping steadily, prepping his long legs and claws to land upon the sand. Joey hopped off his back brushing off his blue pants and with a warm smile, extended a hand to his best friend.

"Thank you Joey," Yami replied, shaking his hand in return.

"Ya welcome, what'd say ya we go grab ourselves some grub? All dat train' made me hungry."

Laughter escaped Yami's lips, "Some things never change, sure Joey let's go." They started walking back towards the beach, talking about the different strategies and moves they would use next time.

A grand celebration had been ordered by King Aknamkanon and King Emyr in honor of the gang and their children's bravery for fighting against the two kingdoms. It was going to start at sunset, only a two hours away. Yugi sat upon one of the rocks practicing a couple of spells from an old spell book that his father had given him. He now was in training to become a magician and was seeing a mermaid named Rebecca who was now his girlfriend. She was totally in love with and crazy about him. He scratched his head at a spell used to turn an enemy into a furry animal of their choice.

Ishizu and Marik had decorated the lanterns and tables with flowers and strings of ribbon, beads, and different stones. Ryou, Tristan, Serenity,and Duke played happily with their monsters in a game of frisbee. Serenity jumped high into the air to serve the white and blue ball, slapping it across the net as hard as she could.

She and Ryou were also steadily dating. Tristan had been upset for a while, but soon met a village girl named Miho and they were happy together.

The palace chef's and cook were busy cooking a huge feast not too far from where the training was taking place. A fire pit was set up with help of enclosing magic, where chicken, lamb, lobsters, steaks, sausages, hot dogs, bacon, and fish sat roasting each strung or stuck upon a long metal stick above the pit. One cut up vegetables quickly using a silver knife throwing them into a big black pot which also hung over the fire.

Seto and Kisara walked along the beach, holding hands ,gazing at each other lovingly, and talking while Mokuba played with a few children from the village. They both were looking forward to the party and of course eating and dancing.

"Wow all of this looks so good," Joey's brown eyes were glowing, as he salivated hungrily at the sight of all the food. Yami raised an eyebrow while smiling. Celica took a large silver spoon with a curved handle, and dipped into the large black pot hanging above the fire. She filled two bowls to the brim the food all steaming and very hot. The delicious smell of the food that was cooking made both feel slightly faint. Yami felt his stomach growl, with a warm smile, she handed them each a bowl.

"Thank you Celica," both said. "You're welcome my friends," the beautiful woman replied. Long blonde hair fell around her pretty shoulders and warm blue eyes glowed happily. They drank down the soup and handed her the bowls back.

"Well if it isn't Yami-boy and Joseph," a voice said from behind them. The teens turned to see a tall silver-haired man with one brown eye showing underneath his parted hair and a friendly smile walking towards them.

"Pegasus my old friend, what a pleasant surprise, you made it," Yami grinned, giving him warm embrace and handshake in which he returned.

"My pleasure, the second I received the invitation, I couldn't refuse," he replied. Pegasus wore a red button down shirt which had the shelves rolled up, black dress pants, and black shoes.

"Hello my dear," he said to Celica giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Yami and Joey!" a voice called. Yami and Joey turned to see Selene waving from the deeper part of the ocean. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail with a few strands loose. She swam to the more shallow end coming closer. Her dark blue mermaid tail moving fast as she pumped it using a little force.

"Hey there little sister," Yami smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "Hello to you too," she replied.

"Where have you been? The party's gonna be starting in an hour and you've been slacking off," her brother said.

"I mostly certainly have not porcupine head. I've patrolled the dark shadowy grounds where Dartz used to live looking for any signs that he might still be there. I know we kicked his ass into next week and he's history, but Father asked me too just in case," she said coming up on the shore. Water dripped on her scales.

After the last final battle was finished and had commenced, their father had searched through the magical archives of the palace for a spell that would allow his children to turn back into a merman or mermaid, so that they could visit the underwater kingdom when they wanted. It had been a hard spell for the two teens to learn, but they had gotten the hang of it and she used it often. The magic lasted as long as they needed it too.

Selene concentrated, closing her ocean eyes. A light blue glow began to form around her body, as she pictured turning back into a human once again. Mastering the spell wasn't easy in the beginning for her, but she had practiced over and over to get it right. The light got slightly brighter, surrounding her tail as it started to take on a different shape. It finally faded. In the place of her mermaid tail were a pair of human legs. She wore a black halter dress.

The mermaid stood up, brushing the sand off her knee's while her feet were bare. "Ready to party?" Joey asked with a grin.

"You bet," she said, smiling giving him a thumbs up. On her right finger was a delicate silver ring with a huge sapphire heart in the center. Bakura had finally asked the former mermaid to marry him and she said yes. The wedding was planned for the following fall which was a month away.

Their father had of course gritted his teeth at one, but everyone was happy the nonetheless. Yami, Joey, and Selene walked back to meet their friends and family.

Yugi,Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, Ishizu, Marik, and Mai noticed them coming and waved them over. Tea ran over to Yami, who caught her in his arms and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Hey you guys, how was training?" he asked, taking a bite of a sandwich that was in his hand. He was wearing a pair of brown cut off shorts and sandals. Duke stood beside him, his arms crossed against his chest. He had on a black muscle shirt and a red vest with black pants. Tea wore a spaghetti strap sundress.

"It was fine, Yami beat me again," Joey replied, using his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

The prince couldn't help but smile, sometimes his ego just got the way and he pulled out all the tricks he had learned in the art of dueling to use against an opponent.

"He did? I'm not surprised at all, considering that he is a better duelist than you Blondie," Duke said sarcastically making all of them laugh expect Joey whose face turned red with embarrassment.

"Hey I held my ground in da final battle when we kicked Dartz's sorry butt into next week."

Tea giggled, "We know you did, it was fantastic how you strategize and everything," she said snuggling into her love's chest.

"I think we all did a great job, using all of our monsters to their full and best potential to knock his ass down. The Egyptian Gods making him tremble, sooooo cool," Selene gushed.

"The way your dragon used his blast to its full power was just awesome combined with my Harpy Lady and their dragon, we make a pretty good team," Mai said giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"My brother still rules," Yugi said. Yami grinned and ruffled his tri-colored hair with his hand. The youngest sibling stood proudly on two legs at the moment to celebrate with them.

"Come on you guys let's party!" Joey cried, as they all ran back towards the beach where everything was about to be taking place. The last few rays of sunlight slowly began to sink beyond the horizon.

Tea stood on the balcony of the palace, her sapphire eyes looking out over the gorgeous view of the bright lights of the village and surrounding forest, streams, and mountains. It had been such a wonderful and fun-filled day for her and the gang, celebrating the first day of summer and the kingdom at peace once again. For the first time in a few years, she finally felt safe.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves her waist, and she sighed in contentment, not flinching at all. That night she nearly drowned in the sea from nearly losing her life had haunted her for the longest time, and she also had nightmares of Dartz coming back to destroy everyone, and take over Yami's life again with the Orcalcios stone.

Yami rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms tightening around her waist. "It's getting dark, you should come inside my dear," he said into her ear.

The princess turned to face him, her blue eyes dancing with happiness, while her body was pressed against his. "Where were you Yami? You were supposed to be home an hour ago," she said. He laughed, "I was out with Selene in the marketplace picking up a few things and we completely lost track of time."

She raised an eyebrow, not buying what he was saying shaking her head, and then took him by the hand and led him back into the bedroom. Closing the doors to the balcony, she locked them shut and turned around. Yami looked slightly disheveled and nervous, the sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up and his hair was a mess.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not understanding why he looked the way he did. Normally he was really happy and joyful to see her, but today for some strange reason he was acting all distant and wouldn't answer any of her questions.

"Tea," he began," the day I met you was truly the beginning and start of my life. I spent so many nights underneath the sea believing that there was no one out there for me to ever be happy with. I had my family and friends to rely on during the tough times but no one who really understood how I was feeling. No one I could talk about the deepest secrets that I kept hidden from the world inside my heart. But then you came along and completely changed that, you taught me how to be myself and really care what other people thought. I love you Tea, I want to grow old with you, I want to wake up every morning next to you. Laugh with you, cry with you, and go through the good, bad, and just the plain ugly."

He reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a small black box. Tea felt her breath suddenly catch inside of her throat, as a lump began to form inside it. "Tea Gardner, I promise to love you for every moment that God allows us. I promise to be by your side and support you in any decision or choice you make," he said slowly getting down on one knee while holding her hand, and opening the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring with a sapphire heart in the middle,"I love you more with each passing day, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

A warm smile formed across her face, "Yes." Yami's crimson eyes glowed with happiness, as he stood up pulling her into his arms and spun her around. Joy filled both of their hearts, he put her down on the ground and slipped the ring unto her right index finger. "I love you Tea Gardner," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

"And I love you Yami Mutou."

The End

_A/N: Well it's finally finished. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support, feedback, suggestions, and comments. This was such a blast for both of us to is working on her Avenger's fic, if you haven't read it go check it out, it's just awesome and she's doing a great job. I'm not sure what I'm doing after this, but I'm focusing on another fic I'm writing called Love Bites And So Do I in The Mortal Instruments fandom. I fell in love with it last year and got hooked, ^_^ Until next time you guys, _

_Love forever and always, _

_BlackroseDragonCK and VampiressBeauty20_


End file.
